Hey ya, I love you
by GleeSavedMe
Summary: Heather and Naya both like each other but none of them has the courage to tell the other. When one day they kiss, they both know they will have to talk about it. Will their friendship survive this drama? Our will their love destroy everything they had? Love can do wonderful things, but it can also do a lot of harm when the person you care about get end up hurt.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guys, I know I posted this fan ficiton before but it got deleted by fan fiction last week because it was a story about real people. But since you guys emailed and tweeted me a lot about what happened to my story I decided to upload it again, hoping it will survive this time. I kinda changed a few things every chapter, since I all read them again before I post them, it's nothing big, and nothing that will change the story, there are just a few little things I added. So people who haven't read the story yet get a better version._

_Since the story was deleted I lost all my 265 reviews, 200 favorite story and 255 story alerts (yeah, I do count every single one of them.) So I kinda hoped, you guys would add my story to your lists again and that you would take the time to review! It would really make my day. Hope you guys will enjoy reading again, and know that if this will happen again, I will keep uploading the story until it's complete on my tumblr; __hffgleesavedmylife_

_I would like to mention that I don't own the show, or the people in this story. _

_Since English isn't my first language, I want to apologizes and take the responsibility for every mistake I make. Hope you guys will enjoy my story, and if you like this one please take a look to my other Brittana fan fiction!_

* * *

**Hey ya, I love you.**

Naya was lying down on the couch in the living room of her apartment, her head resting on Dianna's lap. The two girls, Lea and Heather, were watching a really good movie after they had been out. It was already 4am but none of the girls really cared about that.

"Could someone please pass me the popcorn?" asked Heather, without taking her eyes of the television. Dianna grabbed the popcorn out of Lea's hands and she almost dropped it on the floor where Lea was sitting with her back resting on Dianna's legs. "You already ate almost all of the popcorn!" Dianna exclaimed with a grin on her face. Lea pulled a funny face and stuck her tongue out at Dianna.

It was quite quiet during the movie, they were all tired but none of them wanted to go home.

"I really don't understand this movie." The three girls look at Heather, who starts eating her popcorn again. "No seriously, who picked this movie?"

"You did!" the three girls said in unison pointing at Heather with a big smile on their face.

"Really? Wow I can't even remember." The blonde said as she turned back to the television.

"It's pretty late, we should probably go home." Lea sighed while she was standing up from sitting on the floor. "Damn my ass hurts."

"Yeah you could sit on the couch." Naya said.

Lea looked at the three girls on the couch, Dianna was sitting on a small corner, Naya was laying with her head on Dianna's lap and Heather was laying on the other side of Naya, with her head on the arm of the couch.

Lea's eyes wandered off to Heather's feet noticing that they were stroking Naya's. When Heather saw Lea staring at her feet she immediately stopped what she was doing. "Yeah I could sit on the couch." Lea said sarcastic, looking at Heather and Naya. Dianna started giggling.

Heather stood up from the couch. "I forgot where I left my shoes. Can someone please tell me where I left them this time?" The blonde asked a little hopeless. She always lost her stuff to find it back seconds after she said that she had lost them.

Dianna grabbed a pair of black All Stars from under the couch as she passed them to Heather. "There you go blondie." Dianna joked.

"I can't find my shoes either." Lea said complaining. "And I think I also kinda forget where I left my keys."

"Sometimes I forget my middle name." Dianna, Lea and Naya look at Heather's serious face. They all burst out in laughter. They love it when Heather uses one of Brittany's lines to make them laugh.

"You guys should crash here. It's already past 4am and we all drank last night. None of you should drive home by now. We don't want to a Quinn story." Naya said.

"A Quinn story?" Lea asked.

"A car crash." Dianna replied. "Very funny Nay." Dianna sarcastically sighed.

"Haha, I'm sorry, But guys it's late, just crash here tonight." Naya repeated.

"There is the car crash again." Lea says joking.

The girls started laughing. "No, I'm serious, you guys can sleep here if you want to." Naya said hoping her friends would take the offer.

"Sounds good to me."Lea says "I don't really feel like driving home by now."

Dianna nods in agreement

"Yeah , sounds good to me too. I'm going to text Taylor and stay here too. But I don't have any pajamas or anything." Heather said.

"Me neither." Lea said a little down. She didn't want something stupid like pajamas to ruin their sleepover.

Naya got off the couch and walked to the guest room to pick two pairs of pajamas out the closet and threw them at Dianna and Lea. "There you go."

"Hey, what about me." Heather said, with a smile on her face. She knew she will probably sleep in Naya's bed like she always does when they have a sleepover. There are two beds in the guest room, but Heather has never slept there when she and Naya were alone, it was more fun sleeping together both of the girls agreed.

"You can borrow one of my t-shirts if that's okay?" Naya asked, already knowing the answer, Heather always slept in one of her shirts when they decided to sleep at her house after a drunken night out. Heather nods; At that point Lea comes back saying "There are only two beds in your guest room?"

"Yeah it's not a hotel Lea, You and Dianna can take the guest room. Heather will sleep in my bed."

"What about you Nay? Are you going to sleep on the couch? I don't want you to do that. I will go home if it's too much trouble." Dianna said.

"Di, don't. I will sleep in my bed too, it's no big deal. We are not going to make out or anything." Naya laughed. "We aren't Brittana." Naya said a little toned down.

"You're sure?" Dianna asked.

"Yes! Now go! Get some sleep!" Naya replied exasperated.

Lea and Dianna walk into the guestroom; Naya picks up the last glass from the table and takes it to the kitchen. She looks at Heather whose busy texting on her phone.

"Did Taylor reply?" Naya asked.

"Oh, yes he did." Heather said, with a sad sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Something wrong?" Naya asked worryingly.

"No nothing, it's just, never mind." Heather stuttered.

"Ok if you want to talk about it…" Naya replied not finishing her sentence because she gets interrupted.

"I don't." Heather said short.

"Fine, just know I'm here for you okay?"

Heather wanted to say something back but Naya interrupts before she can say anything.

"You don't have to say anything; you just need to know that I'm here for you." Naya says as she turns off the light. "Are you coming?"

"Nay, you're my best friend, you know that right?" Heather says while she hugged her best friend in the dark on the stairs.

Naya feels a tear touch her cheek, She can't see if Heather is crying since it's dark in the room, but she knows it's not her own tear, so it has to be Heather's. Naya hugs her tighter.

"I know." She takes Heather's hand and starts walking up the stairs. "Come let's get some sleep." The brunette whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Heather was sitting on Naya's bed. She didn't say anything; she was just looking in front of her at nothing in particular. "Here." Naya said. She was standing in front of her closet on the other side of the room; she threw a blue shirt that had a funny print at Heather. Heather looked shocked; she came out of her trance and looked at Naya. Naya could see the fear in her eyes and asked "Everything okay?" Heather nodded and picked up the shirt from the floor."Yeah, everything's okay." Heather replied, although she was more trying to convince herself than Naya.

Naya watched Heather as she started to change out of her clothes and into the shirt that Naya just gave her. She was worried about the blonde; she'd been acting strange ever since she got that text from Taylor. Come to think of it, she was acting strange a lot lately. Not just today but also yesterday on set. Or well the day before yesterday, since it was already 4.30am and that meant it was already Sunday.

Naya was lost in thought when she saw that Heather had noticed that she was staring at her. "Nay, can we talk about this later? I'm really tired, I really just want to close my eyes and fall asleep now." Heather said, knowing that eventually she had to explain to Naya why she was acting so strange the last few days.

Naya nodded. "S-sure." Naya stuttered. She didn't realize that Heather almost could read her mind, just like she could read Heather's.

Heather threw the blanket aside and crawled into Naya's bed, Naya started changing out of her own clothes into her tank top that served as her pajama's. She turned off the light and crawled next to Heather.

"Goodnight Heath." Naya whispered.

"Goodnight Nay." Heather said quietly.

Naya wanted to turn around so she could face Heather, as her leg accidentally touches Heather's when she turned around. "Sorry." Naya immediately apologized. They both blush. But since it was all dark in the room, they both didn't know that they weren't the only one blushing.

It was never awkward for the girls to be lying in the same bed. After all they shared a room when they were on tour last year, so, they had slept together almost every day. However this time it was different, there was a tense atmosphere in the bedroom. They both were awake, but neither of them had the strength to say a word to the other, they just lay there staring at the ceiling until they both fell asleep.

* * *

It was 6 am when Naya got woken up by a buzzing noise, she grabbed her phone that was on the nightstand to check if she had forgot to turn off the alarm but her phone was fine. No new messages, no missing calls and no alarm. The buzzing noise stopped so Naya tried to fall asleep again, but the noise came back every five minutes.

"Damn Heather, turn off your phone." Naya said sleepy."Heather!" She repeated but the blonde didn't move. Naya lifted up her head from the pillow and looked next to her trying to find the blondes phone. She wanted to sleep again and she knew that wouldn't happen if Heather's phone kept buzzing. She saw a part of Heather's black iPhone under the blonde's pillow and grabbed it carefully, not wanting to wake up the sleeping blonde. Naya wanted to turn the phone off, but instead of turning the phone off like she had wanted to do she accidentally opened the message.

She read the message. - 'So you would rather sleep with her than with me? Good to know. I'm off to my mom's house. Don't call me. T.'

Naya was shocked and dropped the phone out of her hands, she immediately laid Heather's phone back under the pillow without waking her.

It was never Naya's intention to see Heather's message, but she did. It was cold; there was no spark of love in that message. How could Taylor send something like that to Heather? Naya didn't even know what messages Taylor might have sent Heather earlier in the evening. But she knew it was obviously enough to upset her. Naya wanted to check what Taylor might had said to her best friend, her hand reached for the phone, but then she realized that would be wrong. If her friend wanted her to know, she would tell her, and she said she will last night. Maybe she wasn't ready to tell Naya right now. But she eventually will. Naya knew that. They could never keep a secret from each other. Except for one. There was one thing, Naya never could tell Heather, and maybe that was the reason why there had been so many tense between the girls last night.

There were a lot of thoughts going through Naya's head after she had read the message. Why was Taylor so upset? Was he upset? At least he sounded like he was. The girls slept in the same bed before earlier. It was never a big deal to him then, why would it be a big issue now? What did Taylor say to Heather earlier? And what did Heather say to him? Did they break up?

Maybe the phone wasn't buzzing anymore, but one thing Naya knew for sure, she wasn't able to fall asleep again that morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Naya looked at the clock again; Damn the time passes by so slowly when you can't sleep. She had already been awake for two hours but it felt like she was awake all night long. Maybe that was because she only slept for an hour and a half. She slowly got out of bed so Heather wouldn't wake up and went downstairs.

She sat down on the couch and grabbed her script from the table. She better spend this time learning her lines for Monday. Though by sitting and worrying about Heather and Taylor. As hard as she tried she could not keep her concentration on the script, but she kept trying, not knowing what else to do.

* * *

After a while the door of the guest room, which is downstairs in the little apartment opened slowly, Dianna's sleepy head meets Naya's on the couch. "Nay, what are you doing here?" Dianna says sleepy.

"I could ask you the same question." Naya says wisely.

"I'm going use the bathroom." Dianna replies whilst she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"You know where to find it." Naya says as she turns back to the script.

But instead of walking to the bathroom Dianna walks to the couch and sits down next to Naya. "Okay Nay, what's wrong?" Dianna asks.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." Naya says, more trying to convince herself than her friend.

Dianna looks at her sarcastically."Naya Marie Rivera, I know you're not a morning person at all, and now you're sitting on a couch at 8am after only 4 hours of sleep. Don't tell me you wanted to get up early to learn your lines, because I won't believe you." Dianna says seriously.

"I didn't even sleep for two hours." Naya says looking up from the script to meet Dianna's eyes.

"Well?" Dianna asks. "Are you gonna tell me what you're doing here, or do I need to guess myself?"

Naya didn't replied as she looked back to the script again, avoiding Dianna's looks.

"Naya!" Dianna said as she grabbed the script out of Naya's hands. "Talk to me." The blonde said seriously.

"Well it's.. No it's nothing, never mind." Naya says as Dianna looks at her urgently. "I can't tell you, it's complicated." Naya replies with a nervous tone of voice.

"I can't help you, if you don't talk to me sweetie." Dianna said as she slowly sits behind the Latina on the couch, as she starts to brush her fingers through Naya's hair to calm the brunette a little.

"It's about Heather isn't it?" Dianna asks still stroking Naya's hair.

Naya's eyes grow. "No..no. Why would you think that?" Naya asks a little bit scared as she turns her head to face Dianna.

"Please Nay, I know you like I know myself. When you like someone, I can see it."

"You can?" Naya asks surprised. "I mean, what?"

Dianna takes Naya's hand as she's now shaking a little. "Naya, I know you like her as way more than a friend."

"How do you know?" Naya says softly. "I mean, what, that's ridiculous." The Latina says. She can't believe Dianna figured it out.

"Girl it's all over your face when you're around her. When she enters the room, you start smiling like an idiot, and not to forget to mention about last night when you guys…"

"Okay well enough." Naya cuts Dianna laughing.

"You're an open book when it comes to Heather, Nay." Dianna says with a grin on her face.

"I am? Damn, so Heather knows I like her?" The girl asks nervous.

"I don't know. Maybe you should just ask her."

"Well it's not really that easy." Naya says sarcastic. Dianna is a good friend but sometimes Naya wishes the girl was more realistic. Of course Heather wasn't interested in her, I mean she had Taylor, right?

"Maybe not, but maybe it is." Dianna says while she starts stroking Naya's hair again, trying to calm her down. She can feel the brunette started sobbing. "Hey, it's okay. I won't tell anyone."

"Di, she can't know, she just can't." The tears are now streaming down Naya's face.

"Things will be complicated." Dianna admits. "She's with Taylor, and you're her best friend."

"Yeah I don't know how long that will continue." Naya says moodily.

"What? No Naya, she will still be your friend, even if you tell her."

"I'm not talking about that part." Naya says softly.

"Nay?" Dianna says serious. "Naya?" Dianna repeats worryingly.

"I don't know if she and Taylor are still together." Naya says barely loud enough for Dianna to hear.

"Naya what did she tell you?"

"Nothing, she just.." Naya said hesitantly.

"Naya, what did you do?" The blonde says worried that her friend might have done something stupid to break the two of them up. She knows Naya probably will never do that, because Heather's happiness means more to the Latina than her own, but Dianna knows love can make people do stupid things.

"Nothing, I.. I.. her phone kept buzzing this morning so I wanted to turn it off, but then that message came up." Naya said abruptly.

"What message?'

"A text from Taylor." Naya says guilty.

"You were reading her texts? Naya, that's wrong, you can't read someone's texts. Those are supposed to be private." Dianna said.

"I know, I didn't want to read it. But.. But.. Oh crap. I am a bad friend." Naya says in between tears.

"You aren't, believe me, I should know. You're one of my best friends Nay, maybe the best I ever had." Dianna replied reassuringly.

A small smile appeared on Naya's face. "Thank you." She whispered as she snuggled closer towards Dianna.

Dianna wraps an arm around Naya as they just sit there for a while. "Naya?"

"Hmf?" Naya mumbles.

What did the text say?" Dianna asks seriously.

Naya repeats the words of the text; she had remembered all of them.

"So you would rather sleep with her than with me? Good to know. I'm off to my mom's house. Don't call. T." She repeats the words (that were repeating in her head all over again since she had read the text) out loud.

"Wow that's cold." Dianna says.

"It is.. It is.."Naya agrees.

"What do you think its means? Did they break up?" Dianna asks.

"I don't know." Naya admits. "I didn't read any other texts, but ever since I read that text those words keep repeating in my head. Wondering if he means that Heather maybe likes me the way I like her." The last sentence is barely audible.

There was an awkward silence between the girls. Naya wiped away her tears and Dianna stood up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Naya asks.

"To the bathroom if that's okay. I still need to pee."Dianna says while she is smiling.

Naya looks at the clock .It's already 8.30am she and Dianna had talked for over a half hour.

"O sure, I'm sorry."

"Don't." Dianna says.

"Don't do what?" Naya asks confused.

"Be sorry. I will be back in a minute okay?" Dianna says.

Naya nods and goes to the kitchen. When Naya comes back through to the living room Dianna is already sitting on the couch again.

"I thought you might had ran away." Dianna says laughing.

"No, I was making us some tea, Here" Naya says while she is giving Dianna her cup of tea and settles down next to her on the couch again.

"You can go back to bed if you want to." Naya says after a minute of silence. "You only slept for 4 hours."

"It's no big deal Nay; I can't sleep if I know you're sitting here all alone, upset. I will sleep later this afternoon, if I want to. I don't have any plans this Sunday." Dianna replies.

Naya smiles, she loves the fact that Dianna cares about her more than her own lack of sleep. They are really close, sometimes there are things Naya can't tell Heather she can tell Dianna. She knows Dianna will never judge, she will always try to help. Another reason why Naya loves talking with Dianna is that she can tell her anything without worrying that she will ever tell someone else.

"Thank you." Naya says quietly. "For, for everything."

"Anytime." Dianna says as she snuggles her body against Naya's.

"I don't know what to do anymore. Should I tell her?" Naya asks concerned.

Dianna gently takes Naya's hand. "We will figure it out. Together."


	4. Chapter 4

Naya looks at her hand in Dianna's, she looks up into Dianna's eyes.

"You're my best friend you know that." She whispers. Dianna smiles and hugs the brunette.

Dianna always knows how to calm Naya down. Maybe it was because of the crap they had to deal with all before. Or that Dianna was the only one who could see through those big walls Naya kept up. She didn't let anyone in easily, but in some way Dianna figured out to stand on her side of the wall too. And it made her feel safe. There was no place in the world that Naya felt safer than in Dianna or Heather's arms. Dianna let Naya go and grabbed the script that was on the table in front of them.

"So, is it a little bit interesting?" Dianna asks.

Naya nods. "Three choir room scenes, an Unholy Trinity scene in the hallway and you also have a hallway scene with Lea." Naya says with the emphasis on Lea's name. She likes to tease her friend a little. They had talked about some Faberry fans earlier today, when they decided to troll Tumblr together after a fan had send Dianna a link to a funny gif of her. They did it every once in a while to see what kept their fans so amused. They kinda had to admit that they liked the story their fans made up on the internet more, than the story line in Glee.

"Unholy trinity, Wow it's been a long while since we've done that." Dianna says ignoring the fact that Naya is still trying to tease her and Lea.

Naya nods while she turns on the television. "It has been way to long." The Latina admits as she rests her head on Dianna's shoulder watching the morning show on that's on the television.

It was already 11am and the girls were watching some bad morning programs on the television while talking when they turned their heads to the stairs to see Heather walking down.

"Auch." They heard the blonde say. "God, Lea I think I've found your keys!" The blonde yelled as she picked up the keys she had just stepped on.

Naya and Dianna look at each other as they start to laugh. "Good morning sunshine." The girls say in common. They like to tease Heather with the fact that she is not a morning person at all when she has drunk the night before. Usually Heather is the biggest morning person of all of them, but when there has been alcohol in her blood the blonde can't handle early mornings very well. It didn't really was an early morning, but since she didn't slept very well last night, Heather decided this could count as one of them.

"Good morning." The blonde says sleepily and a little grumpy. "How long have you guys been up?" Heather asks curious.

"Oh, not very long." Dianna says while she is winking at Naya. Heather jumps next to Naya on the couch and ends half on her lap. "Let me sleep here." The blonde says almost begging while she already closes her eyes.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Naya asked teasingly playing with Heather's blonde hair.

"Hmmm. Not really." Heather mumbles as she snuggles her head deeper into Naya's lap.

Dianna winks at Naya as the Latina's cheeks turn red.

"Shouldn't we wake up sleeping beauty?" Naya asks trying to avoid Dianna's sight.  
"I will wake her." Dianna says as she wants to stand up from the couch. But she doesn't really can since Naya's head is still on her shoulder.

"I might have a better idea." Heather says as she lifts her head from Naya's lap and starts whispering in Naya's ear. Which she has lift up from Dianna's shoulder the moment Heather moved her head. Naya starts giggling and then whispers something back and this time its Heather who starts to laugh.

"Hey girls? Girls?" Dianna says laughing. Naya and Heather look up.

"Oops. Sorry Di." Heather says as she looks from Dianna back to Naya and they both start laughing again.

"Come on Di; grab a pillow from the couch. We have a plan." Naya says.

Dianna frowns. "Wait a second. You guys are not going do what I think  
you're going do."

"Oh yes we definitely will." Heather says with a big smile on her face. She slaps Dianna in her face with a pillow.

"She will hate you guys so much." Dianna says laughing trying to hit Heather with the pillow she is holding.

Heather takes Naya's hand and pulls her off the couch. "Come on, the unholy trinity wants revenge." Heather says with a deep low voice.

"Revenge for what?" Naya asks laughing.

"I don't care." Heather says nonchalant.

Naya and Dianna can't hold their laugh anymore. And Heather starts pulling on Naya's hand. "Come! I want to go before she wakes up!"

The three girls go, armed with their pillows, to the guest room. Naya and Heather ahead, hand in hand.

The door of the guest room opens really slowly.

"Is she still asleep?" Dianna whispers.

"Sttt. Don't wake our enemy." Heather whispers.

Dianna start giggling again, Heather can act really silly sometimes, but before she can say anything the blonde already enters the room.

"BOOYAAA" Heather yells as she jumps on Lea's bed.

"Wh..What? Who's there?" Lea says in a panic.

"It's the pillow monster and I'm going to eat you." Heather says with a weird voice.

Dianna turns the light on and when Lea sees the three girls in her room she starts laughing.

"Oh no! Not the pillow monster." She says dramatically. Lea grabs her pillow and starts to slap Heather with it. Naya and Dianna jump on the bed too and the girls have a real funny pillow fight on Lea's bed.

The feathers fly around and the girls are rolling over each other having the time of their life.

Heather starts tickling Naya.

"No Heath! Heather! Please stop! Please stop!" Naya says laughing. "Please stop."

But Heather won't stop; she knows Naya can't stand being tickled. She starts tickling Naya even more as Naya tries to playfully kick Heather away.

When Naya's face is really close to Heather's, when their lips almost touch. Naya suddenly falls off the bed, her head hits the floor and then everything goes black.


	5. Chapter 5

"Naya!" Heather screams as she jumps of the bed as she squats next to Naya. "Naya, girl wake up!" The blonde says while she carefully shakes Naya's body. "Honey please, open your eyes." Heather almost begs.

Lea and Dianna look up from their pillow fight. When they see Naya lying down on the ground with Heather bowed over her face they both immediately stop slapping each other.

Dianna let her pillow drop in shock. She wants to say something, but no words come out.

Lea on the other hand starts panicking. "Heather what happened?" Lea yells in panic.

"Call 9-1-1!" Heather yells. Dianna, who even in this situation is able to maintain her temper, runs out the door. Lea wants to walk after her, but when she looks to Naya who is still lying on the floor and sees the blood dropping over her face she decides to stay in the doorway.

"Nay please wake up." Heather says in tears. "This is all my fault, I'm so sorry, Nay. Please." The tears are streaming down her face.

"Honey none of this is your fault." Lea says, as she starts walking really slow to the two girls. They aren't even that far away from her, but Lea doesn't really want to come closer. She can't stand blood. But seeing her friend crying on the floor makes her heart hurt, so she decides to forget her own fear and walks step by step a little closer.

"Can't you see it is?" Heather yells mad. "I started this pillow fight. I had to tickle her, even when she begged me to stop. I didn't grab her when she fell. _All_ of this is my fault." Heather yells even louder. The tears keep coming. Lea doesn't think she has ever seen Heather like this.

"Heather, honey…" But Lea doesn't really know what to say anymore. She wish she could do something to calm Heather down a little.

"Naya please." Heather begs again. Her voice sounds soft and sad, a lot different than how she was just yelling at Lea. She strokes a strand of Naya's hair out of the girl's face.

Naya's eyes blink slowly.

"Naya!" Heather yells, the blonde is so relieved that her best friend just opened her eyes that she embraces the Latina in a strong hug spontaneously.

Naya smile grows when the blonde hair tickles in her neck. "Whe.. Where am I?" She asks confused.

"Dianna! Di, she woke up! She woke up!" Lea says a little overenthusiastic.

Dianna walks into the room with her phone on her ear. "Yeah, that's right she just woke up." She paused a second before replying to the other person on the phone again. "Let me take a look." Dianna says as she looks to Naya.

If her head didn't hurt so bad she would probably have waved, Naya didn't like it when people stared at her. Unless it was Heather. Heather could stare at her as long as she wanted.

"Yeah, It's the right half of her face that's bleeding." Dianna says to the other line.

Naya grabs to the right half of her head, her hand immediately colors red. "Ouch." Is all she can say.

Heather takes her hand gently. "Don't." She says. Naya looks into Heather's eyes; perfect blue sparkling eyes, filled with fear. Heather didn't leave her side and wouldn't let Naya's hand go  
again.

"Yeah we will. Okay, thank you." Dianna says as she hangs up the phone.

"What did the doctor say?" Lea asks.

"A doctor? Serious guys?" Naya asks sarcastic. She hates doctors and her friends knew that.

"They want to see her in the ER." Dianna replies to Lea, completely ignoring Naya. But the concerned tone in her voice and the fact that she is biting her bottom lip again, betrayals that the blonde is scared as hell. She might not have been in a panic before but now she's has taken a good look on Naya's face which is still covered in blood, she is worried about the brunette.

"Guys it's nothing to worry about. I'm fine. I'll just grab a plaster and we can have fun again." Naya says as she stands up from the floor.

"I will drive her." Heather says out of nowhere as she stands up from the floor.

Naya looks at Heather. "I told you, I'm fine." Naya says coldly rolling her eyes. She didn't like the hospital; it scared her in some way.

"Someone has to look at your face Nay." Dianna says.

"Well since you guys are all staring at me, I think three people just did." The Latina said bitchy.

"I mean someone like a professional." Dianna sighed. She hates it when Naya has that tone against her.

"I told you I'm fine." Naya says again. She walks to the mirror to look at her face. "It's not even that bad. I'll just grab a plast-…" Naya couldn't even finish the last word because the moment she saw her face in the mirror she almost passed out again. Heather, who was  
standing beside her, caught her just in time, before the Latina could fall again.

"Maybe going to the doctor isn't a bad idea at all." Naya says soft-spoken, while Heather  
still holds her tight in her arms.

"Let me drive you." Heather says. Naya looks up at her, her lips are dangerously close to Heather's right now. She nods. "Please go with me. I'm scared." Naya whispers just loud enough for Heather to hear.

Heather takes Naya's hand. "I'm not going anywhere. I will hold this  
hand the entire day. You're not alone Nay. We're here for you. I'm here for you." The blonde whispers back. Naya smiles, when she smiles she can see Lea and Dianna are both watching them.

"What?" She asks a little laughing.

"Nothing." Lea and Dianna both say with the biggest smile on their face.

"Let's go put you in the car. The doctor is probably wondering if you're still coming or not." Heather says.

Naya nods and the three girls help her to get in Heather's car.

Heather closes the door from the passenger's side as Lea's phone rings. "Damn. It's my mom, I completely forgot she is in town this week. I promised her we would go to lunch today. Before she leaves again tomorrow." Lea says.

"Go." The girls hear Naya's voice trough the open window of the car. "You don't see your mom that often, and I'm sure she counts on you. Besides, there is nothing you can do here anymore. Heather will drive me to the hospital. You and Di should go home, get some sleep or do whatever you guys do on a Sunday afternoon. You guys already have done enough." The Latina says.

"You're sure? I can call my mom that I'll be later and we can grab dinner instead of lunch. It's not a big deal." Lea says, still staring at the phone in her hand. She didn't pick up, she decided she would call her mom back later.

"You really don't need to do that Lee. Just go have some fun with your mom, I'm sure she will love it."

"You're sure?" Dianna asks. She knows that Naya sometimes acts tougher than she is.

"Yeah I'm sure, we will probably have to wait for very long time anyways and you guys have already done enough. Just go grab some rest before we have a full week of work again." She says while she winks at Dianna.

Dianna gets the clue. This is the perfect opportunity for the Latina to be with Heather alone for a while. So she decides she will let Naya have her moment, even though it's in a hospital and she totally doesn't seem any romance in that. "Okay. But please call me when you know more." Dianna says while she looks at Heather.

"I promise I'll call." Heather replies.

"We will clean the guestroom and close the door when we grabbed our things." Lea says.

"You don't need to do that." Naya says knowing that there is no way of convincing Lea or Dianna anymore. When the two of them have a plan, they are about to do it, and they won't accept a no.

"If we can't help you in the hospital, we will help you by cleaning your apartment. Or at least the guestroom where we stayed the night." Lea says as she walks back inside.

Dianna walks to the car window and gives Naya a soft kiss on her forehead avoiding the right side since they can still see the wound. They cleaned the blood but there is still a pretty big wound just above Naya's right eye. "Take care of yourself." Dianna whispers as she turns around to catch up with Lea.

Heather gets in the car and looks at Naya. "Ready to go?"

"Not really." Naya says. "Why can't we just skip the doctor? It will heal sooner or later, anyways." Heather can see that the Latina is pouting at her.

"Ain't gonna work Nay." Heather says pointing to the pouty expression on Naya's face.

Naya takes a deep breath. "It's just that I'm really scared. Okay, you can laugh now. Yes, me, Naya Rivera just admitted that she is scared of something."

Heather takes her hand. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere Nay."

Naya looks at their intertwined hands. A small smile appears on the Latina's face. "Promise?" She asks.

Heather unhooks their hands as she links her pinkie with Naya's. "Pinkie promise." Heather says. Then Heather starts the car and the girls drive to the hospital.

* * *

Naya and Heather are sitting in the waiting room of the ER, Heather is busy texting on her phone, sending Taylor a text saying she will be home later.

"Aren't you going to be in trouble for being here?" Naya asks while she looks at Heather's phone.

"Nay, You're head is still bleeding, I'm sure Taylor will understand."

"I just don't want you to be in trouble because of me." Naya replies worryingly.

"Nay please don't say that, you're not getting me into any trouble okay?"

Naya nods even though she doesn't believe Heather.

They just sit there for a while when Heather notices that Naya's hands are shaking. She takes them both gently in her own while she tries to calm the brunette down.

"Relax; it's going to be fine." She says trying to assure her.

"Yeah well, I'm not so sure about that." Naya says nervously.

Heather puts her arm around Naya. "I'm here Naya. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." she says.

Naya puts her head down on Heather's shoulder. The moment Heather looks at Naya's head resting on her shoulder with a smile on her face, a man in a white lab coat walks in the waiting room. "Naya Marie Rivera." He says with a low voice.

Naya's eyes are getting bigger, it's her turn.


	6. Chapter 6

The girls had been inside the hospital for a while so the girls were glad to be outside again.

Heather and Naya walked out of the hospital door, arm in arm. They walked back to Heather's car when Heather's eye dropped on a group of people standing on the other side of the road just across the entrance.

"Damn they are everywhere, why can't they just leave us alone? Heather says.

"What are you talking about?" Naya asks. Heather points towards a group of journalists and photographers who are standing on the other side of the road.

Naya looks to the direction Heather was pointing at. "How do they always know where we are?" Naya sighed. "Thank god for my sunglasses." She says jokily.

Heather laughs, she holds Naya's arm a little tighter as she pulls the brunette closer to her. "Come here." Heather says putting Naya's head closer to her shoulder.

Naya looks at the blonde in surprise. They both know their PR's told them to be careful when they are around each other. People already thought they were dating. But Naya could care less. Mostly it was Heather who cared about stuff like that. She didn't want to give Taylor a wrong impression.

It's like Heather can read Naya's surprised face as she says; "You know uhm, well… I try to cover the patch on your face that is covering the adhesion." Heather stutters. "Otherwise they might say something about you attacking someone again. You know they like to make you look like a bad ass in the magazines. I'd rather have them something saying about that we're dating again than the fact that you're a bad person." Heather explains herself.

Naya's heart skipped a beat as she holds the right sight of her face as close to Heather's as she  
can. It's true; the gossip magazines like to make her look like a bad ass. Ryan is crazy about the idea, he says it's good for her image on the show, since she is playing bad ass Santana. But Naya doesn't like the lies they make up about her. The fact that her mom is always calling her in panic after a new story the magazines made up, is not something she likes. Luckily her mom started to realize that most of the things that were said in one of those gossip magazines weren't even true, but still it wasn't fun to explain to your mother why people wanted to write things like that about you.

They try to not look at the photographers as they walk by really fast. As soon as they see Heather's car the both get in it as fast as they can and drive back to Naya's apartment.

* * *

When Naya opens the door of her apartment she sees flowers standing on the table in her hallway. She lets go of Heather's hand which she was holding the entire time during the walk from the car to her door and walks towards them.

"Who sent them?" Heather asks.

Naya grabbed the note as she reads it out loud: "Nay, we hope you feel better soon! Take care of yourself, lots of hugs and kisses, Lee and Di."

"Aw that's really cute of them." Heather says.

Naya smiles and looks around to see if Lea and Dianna are still there, but the apartment seems empty. But wait a second why is it this clean? Her apartment is never this clean. Lea and Dianna cleaned her entire apartment?

"Is it just me or has it never been as clean here as it is now?" Naya asks Heather.

Heather laughs. "They've worked themselves to death." Heather admits.

"Come." Heather says as she takes Naya's hand in hers again. "I'm going to put you  
in bed; the doctor said you have to rest."

"Yeah that might be a good idea; I didn't slept very well last night." Naya admits as she follows Heather, holding her hand to her bedroom.

Naya sits on the edge of her bed. Heather grabs something from her closet. As she walks with the shirt she just grabbed towards Naya.

"Thank you." Naya says as she puts her hand to her head.

"Don't." Heather warns her while she takes Naya's hand away from the patch on her head.

"It's like everything is spinning in the room." Naya replies.

"Yeah the doctor said you could feel a little dizzy." Heather says trying to reassure her.

Naya nods. She better shouldn't had done that, because immediately after her head started to hurting like hell again. The adhesion made her give a feeling like someone was pulling on her skin, trying to close the wound just above her right eye.

"You better put on your pajamas and crawl back in bed." Heather says as she looks to her friend. She's worried she knows Naya has a high pain level, but she remembered the last time the doctor had to adhesion her leg because of a dancing incident and she knew how hard it could hurt sometimes. Especially when you touched it, like Naya just did.

Naya tried to take her shirt off, but when the cotton hits her head she moans in pain.

Heather who was grabbing some things from the floor rushed over to her. "Let me help you." See says as she takes Naya's shirt and gently lifts it over her hate. "There you go." Heather says.

Naya's cheeks turn red. "Thank you." She whispers.

"Anytime." The blonde responds.

"Ryan is going to hate me." Naya says as she points to the patch above her right eye.

Heather squats down in front of Naya and puts her hands down on Naya's knees. "I'm sure he won't hate you Nay. He will probably find a way to fix it with the ladies in the make-up room. Remember that time Mark had a large cut in his arm? No one ever saw that." Heather says, trying to let Naya relax a little.

"I guess you're right. They will find a way to let it look good." Naya says mumbling.

"Good, because you don't need to worry they won't. And besides you're a beautiful girl, the prettiest girl I know, so don't ever doubt someone will think you're not because of a stupid adhesion that will heal, okay?" Heather says. Naya nods as Heather stands up to embrace the Latina tight.

Naya feels Heather's body on her naked torso as she is only wearing a bra at the moment.

"Heath?"

"Yeah?" Heather says while she looks up.

"Thank you, for everything." Naya says.

Heather smiles. "Any time hun." She says as she grabs the shirt that's lying next to Naya and helps Naya to get in it.

"I am sorry about you and Taylor." Naya says carefully, he called Heather more than 4 times when they were driving home. "If I get you into any trouble I will talk to him. I'll explain that it's all my fault I ruined your Sunday together."

"It's nothing." Heather replies. "He wasn't even home, he's making a big issue of something that's nothing. When a friend needs you, you're there for them. Especially when it's your best friend and it's your fault she is in this position." Heather says. She still blames herself for letting Naya fall.

"Heather…" Naya starts, wanting to say that none of this is her fault, but she doesn't get a change to finish her sentence.

"I will explain everything to him as soon as I get home." Heathers says while she is smiling at Naya.

Naya can see the blonde really doesn't want to talk about this subject any longer so she decides to drop it there. She smiles and wants to open her mouth to tell Heather once again that this is just as much her fault as it is Heather's. But again she doesn't get a change.

"Nay you really need to go to bed now, the doctor would kill me if he would found out I still hadn't got you into your bed." Heather says as she grabs Naya's hand and leads her to her side of the bed and help her to crawl into the bed carefully throwing the blanket over Naya's body.

"Do you want me to stay?" Heather asks while she is sitting on the edge of the bed.

Naya's head is going crazy. _"I do want you to stay. I want you to sta, to hold me tight, to kiss me goodnight. I want you to come lay next to me until I fall asleep in your arms. I want to be with you every moment of the day. I want to be the person that falls asleep in your arms and I want to be the one that will wake up in the same place, every day again. I don't want you to ever leave me alone again."_

But instead of saying the words Naya wants to say so bad she says: "No thank you, you should go home, you've already done enough."

Heather wants to argue asking Naya is she is sure. But this time it's Naya who cuts her off before she has a change to say anything. "Just go home Heath, there is nothing you can do anymore. You already took care of me, I'm just gonna sleep now, for God knows how long, I don't want you to wait for hours." The Latina says.

Heather might not agree with all the things Naya is saying, she would love to stay longer, to take care of her friend but she understands that Naya don't want her around anymore. I mean she was the reason Naya was lying there, wasn't she?

"Call me if you need anything okay?" Heather asks.

Naya nods. "I will."

Heather kisses Naya's forehead goodnight. Was it a goodnight? Even when it just was 2pm or something? Could you call it a goodnight kiss? None of them knew.

Then Heather walks out of the bedroom, turning of the lights as she leaves. Closing the door behind her soft.

By the time Naya hears her close the front door the tears are already falling down her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Naya went downstairs and as she walks into her living room she sees Heather sitting on the couch. She walks towards her friend a little confused. She was pretty sure she had hear Heather leaving hours ago.

"Heather? You're still here? I thought you left hours ago." Naya says as she notices that the blonde has been crying. She rushes over to her friend. "Babe what happened? What's wrong?" Naya asks worried as she sits down next to the blonde.

"It's.. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here." Heather says between her tears.

Naya carefully wipes away the tears on Heather's cheek with her thumb. "But you're here now. So please Hemo talk to me. Let me help you like you helped me." Naya says. "What's happened?" She asks again. She grabbed one of Heather's hands as she squeezed it softly letting her know she was here for her, no matter what. She doesn't know what she is about to hear, maybe Heather will tell her Taylor asked her to marry her, maybe she got pregnant. Oh God was she pregnant? Naya started to panic a little in her head.

"OMG are you pregnant?" Naya popped out.

"What? No." Heather says almost hurt. It's so soft Naya can barely hear Heather.

When Naya saw the red puffy eyes of Heather she immediately regretted asking the question. "I'm sorry." She apologized. She felt her heart drop. It really hurts her to see Heather like this. She rather got another adhesion, she was sure that would hurt less. And well to be honest, that had hurt her like hell. She looked back to Heather when she heard the blonde was taking a deep breath.

"It's Taylor." Was all Heather was able to say before starting to break down in tears again. Heather started to breathe a little faster as it was looking like she was having a panic attack.

Naya has no idea what's happening in front of her, or what she needs to do to calm Heather down a little. She has never seen her friend like this before. Naya pulls Heather closer towards her and wraps her arms around her. She didn't know if it was the embrace that got Heather back to started breathing normal again, but she was glad she wasn't breathing that fast anymore. She could feel Heather grabbing her arms tighter around her body as the blonde pushed her face into the Latina's warm body.

"Whatever it is, we will fix it. We will figure it out together." Naya says softly letting her fingers slip over Heather's hair, knowing that action always helps to calm her down a little more.

"There is nothing to fix anymore. He threw me out of the house." Heather says softly between her tears.

"He did what?" Naya asked in disbelieve. She couldn't believe someone would throw out a beautiful perfect person like Heather. "Why would he do that?" Naya asks almost surprised.

Heather releases the embrace they were still in. Naya looks up. "Heath. Why would he do that?"She repeated. "He loves you."

"Not anymore." Heather whispers.

Naya takes both Heather's hands. "Please tell me what's going on Hemo." Naya asked worried.

"I can't. It's complicated." Heather says staring at their tangled hands.

"Yes you can." Naya encouraged her. "You've come all this way to my house and…" But Naya couldn't finish her sentence. A sobbing Heather was interrupting her.

"I'm so sorry, I bothered you. I didn't meant to interrupt or something. I'm really sorry. It's just that, that I had nowhere else to go." The blonde says.

"Heather stop right there." Naya starts. "You can come anytime, you know that. Please talk to me. Why did he throw you out?"

"It's because I've fallen in love with someone else." Heather mumbles barely audible.

Naya doesn't know what to say, she never expected Heather to say this. But her friend got her a little curious. They always talked about each other who they liked. Okay maybe not all the time, since Naya hadn't told Heather she was crushing on her, but that was different. Heather had never mentioned to her before that she was in love with someone else. Why would she hide that from her? "So, who's the lucky guy?" Naya asks.

Heather looks down to their hands again. "It isn't a guy." She whispers.

Naya can't believe what she just heard but Heather's answer has made her even more curious. What if the reason why Heather hadn't told her yet was the same reason why she hadn't told Heather yet? "So, how's the lucky girl?" Naya asks, correcting her earlier question.

Heather blushes; she looks into Naya's eyes, leans forward and kisses Naya on her lips. Naya definitely didn't saw that coming. When she feels Heather's warm lips touching hers, she thinks she is about to throw up. To throw up from love. Did you ever got the feeling that you're so in love with someone that you just want to throw up to let the butterflies out of your stomach? That was how Naya was feeling right now.

Heather opened her eyes and stopped kissing Naya for a second. Her lips still dangerously close to Naya's. "Did that answer your question?" Heather asks soft-spoken.

"Yes it did." Naya whispers whilst she is leaning forward to kiss Heather again. When Heather's tongue asks to enter her mouth Naya doesn't need to think twice. She gladly opens her mouth as she can feel their tongues slowly dancing around each other. It's the best kiss Naya had ever had in her life.

After the kiss they both opened their eyes and giggle.

"Well I didn't saw that coming." Naya says still giggling.

Heather blushes. "You're so pretty." She says whilst she is stroking Naya's hair behind her ear.

Naya smiles and whispers: "I love you." Then they kiss again. It might now last as long as Naya wants to, but at least she feels like she is finally home. Finally where she wanted to be so bad all the time…

* * *

A moment later Naya's ringtone blares through the bedroom, she opens her eyes slowly and looks where the sound is coming from.

Did, did this really happen before she got into her bed? Naya can't remember anymore, she is still feeling pretty dizzy. Naya puts her hand to her head; a jolt of pain shoots through her head. Then she remembers everything again. How Heather had put her into bed, the sleepover with Lea, Dianna and Heather. The fall, the hospital, everything.

Her phone starts ringing again; Naya forgot to pick up the first time, probably because she was still very sleepy. She grabbed her phone from under her pillow as she sees Dianna's name on the display.

"Hello?" Naya asks while she picks up the phone. Still sounding very sleepy.

"I'm sorry Nay, did I wake you up?"

"Kind of" Naya admits.

"I'm really sorry." Dianna replies. "But Nay, I wanted to check if you're okay, can you please open the door? I've already rung your doorbell like 3 times. I brought you something to eat."

"You what? Wait you're in front of my house? Right now? Di, you shouldn't have done that." Naya says.

"I know." Dianna answers. "But I know you; you're not going to ask for help yourself. So, here I am. Please come downstairs." Dianna says.

"I'll be there in a minute." Naya says while she hangs up the phone.

Naya grabs her jeans from the chair and puts them on as fast as she can. Then she runs downstairs, it's wasn't her best idea to run, since a jolt of pain shoot threw her body again. She grabbed to her head. God damn, she didn't knew it would hurt that bad. It was even worse than a hung over.

When Naya passes by the living room she let her eyes drop at the couch. But Heather isn't sitting there; it was all just a dream.

She then walks to the front door to let Dianna in.

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys, I want to thank you all for adding my story back to your lists again! I already got like 50 readers back, which is great! I hope you guys like this chapter! Ker me know! I love getting reviews and I'm still pretty sad, I lost all my old once. So I hope you guys will make my day by leaving a review for me!_

_I know if you have been reading my fan fiction before you know I already have finished 30 other chapters, but I'm kinda re-writing all of them. That's why it's taking so long for me to update them. I added a lot in all the chapters, and I will in the one's that are still coming up. So the story will be easier and more fun to read. So even for people who already read all the first 7 chapters it could be interested to read again! _

_Just remember the more reviews, the sooner I will upload! _


	8. Chapter 8

"Agron!" Naya said excited.

"Ms. NayNay Rivers." Dianna joked along. "I brought something for you." Dianna said pointing to the big pan with soup in her hand.

"What is it?" Naya asked curious trying to peek in the pan. She knew Dianna was a great cook. Whatever the girl made it always turned out to taste delicious.

"Nothing big, just some chicken soup for the patient here." Dianna said, knowing that Naya was crazy about her soup.

"Aw that's sweet. You really didn't need to do that." Naya said.

"Do you want me to take it home with me? 'Cause I will." Dianna joked.

"NO!" Naya almost yelled as she grabbed the pan out of Dianna's hands.

"Haha, that's the Naya I know." Dianna said jokily. "Are you gonna ask me in, or are we gonna eat the soup on your doorstep?"

"Oh no, of course come in!" Naya said completely forgotten that they were still standing on her doorstep.

The girls walked towards Naya's kitchen to warm the soup up a little. Naya told Dianna what the doctor had said and what he had done. As they both went to the living room to eat their soup in front of the television.

Naya and Dianna had both eaten their soup in watching a bad program they didn't really followed, they talked and laughed for a while until Dianna left again. Naya had to promise her that she would go to bed straight after since she had an early call on set tomorrow, and looked tired as hell. So as Dianna had told her, she went to bed early.

* * *

The next morning Naya was on set at 6am, she went straight to the girls in the make-up trailer. She greeted them kindly and sat down in her own chair.

"Hi, beauty! I'm sorry I'm late." Naya hears Bridget, her stylist saying. Bridget is always late. But Naya doesn't care. Most of the time she is late herself. She turns around to greet Bridget.

"Honey, what happened to your eye?" Bridget asks concerned, whilst she is stroking Naya's hair behind her right ear, to take a better look at the patch above Naya's eyebrow.

"It's nothing, I just fell out of bed." Naya says.

"Oh honey." Bridget says compassionate.

"It looks worse than it really is." Naya lies.

"Does it hurt my darling?" Bridget asks while she is turning around to grab her make-up.

"Only when it's touched." Naya says. "Do you think you can hide it?" Naya asks while she is pointing at the make-up in Bridget's hands.

"Yeah babe, sure I can. It's only going to take a little longer."

Naya nods. "That's okay; I hope Ryan won't be mad."

"Oh babe, he's not going to be mad. It's just bad luck. He should be glad you didn't break your leg. Well that would be hard to let you dance. Or walk." Naya laughs; Bridget always makes her feel better.

After 30 minutes in the make-up room Naya feels a soft kiss on her cheek. She opens her eyes and when she turns around she sees Heather standing next to her. "Heather?" Naya asks surprised. Why is she surprised? They always meet each other like this?

"Good morning." Heather smiles.

"Morning." Naya says friendly.

"I uhm… Kind of brought you something." Heather stammers as she shows Naya the little bear saying 'I love you' and the chocolates with the card saying 'I am sorry.' Behind her back.

"Aw Heath, that's really sweet. You didn't have to do that."

"I know." Heather says. "I wanted to. It's just that. Well I kinda felt guilty that you fell of the bed." The blonde says looking at the floor.

Naya looks up, the happy sparkling she always saw in Heather's blue eyes seemed to be disappeared. Her eyes kinda look darker. Is that possible? Like all the happiness is sucked out of them and replaced by pain and guilt. She's blaming herself. Naya thinks. God why does she have to be so cute? Naya takes the little bear from Heather's hand. It's really cute. She stares in the _furReal friends_ bear's beady eyes. It's like Heather stopped all the happiness of her own eyes in the little beady eyes of the bear. "Thank you." Naya whispers.

"How do you feel now? Does your head still hurt?" Heather asks, still worried.

Naya looks into Heather's eyes. "A little." But Naya immediately regrets her answer when she can see the guilt in her friends eyes.

"I'm so sorry Nay." Heather keeps apologizing.

"Heath please, it wasn't your fault I fell out of bed. It was just bad luck." Naya says repeating the words Bridget told her before.

Bridget who followed the entire conversation between the girls interrupts them. "Is this what I think it is about? Brittana is real?" she winks at the girls. Both Naya and Heather start to blush.

"No it wasn't like that." Naya says with a small grin on her face. "We had a sleepover with Lea and Dianna, we wanted to wake up Lea with a pillow fight but it got a little out of hand."

"Don't worry babe. You don't need to defend yourself, I was just joking along." Bridget says, winking again.

Naya laughs, but inside she is dying. She wished Brittana was real.

"Heather darling!" Ellen says as she walks into the room. "Oh you didn't have to bring me those chocolates honey." Ellen jokes as she points to the chocolates Heather is still holding in her hand. "It's my job to make you even more beautiful then you already are"

Heather laughs and gives the chocolates soon to Naya. Ellen looks up a little weird but when she sees Bridget's glance at her she knows enough and turns around to grab the make-up she needs for Heather.

Naya looks at Heather. "You okay?" She asks soft.

Heather nods. "Yeah."

"Heather." Naya says, not believing her best friend.

"Well maybe not, it's just that I'm still a little in shock about what happened." The blonde admits.

"You looked so calm yesterday in the hospital?" Naya asks.

"Yeah, one of us had to hold it together. I was scared to death that something really bad had happened to you. If it had I would have never forgiven myself." Heather says. The blonde wants to walk away to Ellen who's waiting to do her make-up, but Naya takes her by her wrist and pulls her a little closer to herself as she stands up from her chair. She wraps her arms around the blonde.

"What was that for?" Heather asks.

"I'm okay. Thanks to you." Naya says whilst she is holding Heather really tight. She can feel Heather's body shaking in her arms.

"I love you." Heather whispers.

"I love you too." Naya whispers back.

"Girls, we kind of need to hurry." Ellen says. "Ryan is going to kill us if you guys aren't on set in time."

"Everything is fine, there's nothing to worry about anymore." Naya says to Heather. She plants both of her hands on Heather's cheek as she leans closer to plants a kiss on the front of Heather's head and walks back to her chair, Heather walks toward Ellen.

"You're okay?" Ellen asks the blonde.

Heather only nods. She is more than okay, as long as Naya is safe. She closes her eyes so Ellen can start on her make-up. At the moment Ellen's pencil touches Heather's face some of the other actors arrive in the make-up trailer.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone who Naya saw that day asked her what had happened to her head. She had to explain the story over and over again and started to get annoyed about it. Luckily, Ryan wasn't mad about Naya's head, he asked her three times if she was okay and let the camera turn to the other side, so the right half of her face wasn't in shot.

Naya wanted to escape the bustle for a second, so she went to her trailer. They had already shot the scenes in the choir room today, and her only scene left, the hallway scene with Dianna and Heather, was in an hour.

She grabbed the gossip magazine she had bought on her way to work, and took it with her into her trailer, starting to read it. She plopped on the couch that was standing in her trailer. She leafed through the pages until one picture got her attention. Naya looked at the picture; it was a picture of Heather and Naya walking out of the hospital arm in arm with Naya's head on Heather's shoulder.

The headline above the article and picture said; _'Glee's lesbian Naya Rivera heart palpitations about Heather Morris?'_

'You've got to be kiddin me.' Naya thought. 'A lesbian? Me? Santana maybe but I'm not. Wait, if I like Heather, okay love, just admit it to yourself Rivera, does that make me a lesbian? I guess it does. But, how do they know?' Naya couldn't believe it. First the article claimed, okay kinda knew she was a lesbian but it also claimed that Naya had attacked someone and Heather was the one who calmed her down and took her to the hospital. The magazine also claimed that the blonde was cheating on Taylor tob e with Naya. 'That was bullshit, Heather would never ever cheat on Taylor. Would she?

Naya threw the magazine away and grabbed her iPod; She really didn't feel to read the magazine anymore. She put up the volume of her iPod and shut out the world for a moment. She was in her own little world. Probably the only place she wanted to be right now. Well Heather's arms would be a close tie. Who was she trying to fool? Of course she would rather be in the blonde's arms. It was the only place she felt safe, it was the only place she felt… home.

Her eyes were getting heavier and the Latina decided to close them for a second, it wasn't like she was going to fall asleep or something. Not that that was even possible with the volume her iPod was producing in her ears. She would just closer her eyes and take a little rest. Wasn't that what the doctor had said her to do?

After a while Heather knocks on Naya's door. "Nay, please come outside. We're going to shoot again." The blonde says while she keeps knocking. After waiting a few moments Heather still doesn't got a response from Naya. She's worried the brunette might have passed out, like she did when she hurt her head yesterday.

Heather decides to open the door and walks into the trailer; Naya is lying down on the couch. Her eyes closed. Her chest slowly moving up and down.

Heather is worried that Naya did pass out and hurries towards the couch.

"Naya!" Heather yells while she starts shaking the Latina's body slowly. "Naya please wake up, Naya please!" The blonde's voice is getting worrier every second.

When she doesn't get a response from the beautiful Latina in front of her, Heather feels the tears coming up in her eyes. She is about to cry. Everything that happened yesterday is playing again in Heather's mind: The fall, the blood, Naya who was lying unconscious in her arms. The drive to the hospital, the doctor, the photographers, everything. The fall might have affected the blonde more then she wanted to admit. "Nay please." Heather says almost begging while the tears are streaming down her face.

Naya slowly opens her eyes. "Hmm." she moans sleepy.

Heather looks to Naya. "Nay, thank God! I was so worried about you." Heather says while she immediately closes the gap between them and hugs her tight.

"Why? I just fell asleep." Naya mumbles still sleepy.

Heather blushes. "I just was okay." Heather speaks softly as she lowers her eyes to the floor.

Naya sits up. "Hey." She says just loud enough for Heather to hear. She places her hand under Heather's chin as she lifts up Heather's head. "Heather are you okay? Did you cry?" Naya asks concerned when she sees the traces on Heather's cheeks.

The blonde didn't really answered the question Naya asked her. But she managed to say something. Which Naya could see was already a big deal for her. "With all what happened yesterday. I thought you might passed out again." Heather says.

"I'm fine." Naya replies. "The doctor said with some rest I would be okay before I know it. Remember?" Naya tries to calm Heather down by rubbing her back and it seems like its working.

"Yeah, I remember. I just don't want anything to happen to you." Heather softly says. She looks down at her hands, Naya is grabbing both of them. Damn, why does she always know what to do to make Heather feel better. She looks up a little and when her eyes meet Naya's she smiles.

Naya smiles back and kisses the blondes head. "You don't need to worry about that, I will take care of myself." Naya says.

"But I want to take care of you." Heather says. She already said it before she realized what she just said.

Naya smiles. Did Heather really just say that? She wants to stand up from the couch when she feels the fluffy bear Heather had given her this morning, in her left hand. She looks at Heather to see if she saw that Naya had fallen asleep with the bear in her arms, she sees that Heather is staring at the bear that's still in her hand.

Naya puts the bear back on the couch and looks at Heather; the blonde is staring back in Naya's dark brown eyes. They both blush.

"I uhm…" Naya tries to explain but before she can even finish her sentence they hear someone knocking at the door.

"Naya! Set, NOW." Ryan's voice says unfriendly from outside the trailer.


	10. Chapter 10

They hear Ryan knock on the door again.

Heather reaches out for Naya's hand. "Are you coming?" she asks sweetly.

Naya grabs Heather's hand and nods. "Yup I'm ready." When they leave the trailer they see a mad Ryan Murphy looking at them. He mumbles something about being on time or the whole schedule for the day will be disordered, he then turns around and walks towards the set.

"Wow someone here is definitely in a bad mood." Naya says chuckling.

Heather laughs. "Come on let's go, before everyone will get mad at us."

Naya laughs. Heather is probably right. Their friends are not gonna appreciate it if they will all go home late because of them. So the girls follow Ryan hand in hand to the set.

* * *

"Naya!" Lea yells when she sees Heather and Naya walking towards her. Lea had a later call today so the girls didn't saw each other earlier. Dianna and Lea are standing at the lockers in the hallway. Their Faberry scene was recorded before Naya's scene with Heather and Dianna.

"Nay, how do you feel? Let me look at your head. Wow did they have to stitch it? Did it hurt? I'm sorry I didn't call before but my mom just stayed the whole day and…"

"Whoa Lea, slow down!" Naya says smiling. If you won't shut her down, she will keep talking forever. In that way, Lea is just like Rachel. If the girl has a shot to talk, she will take it.

"I'm sorry." Lea apologizes. "But please tell me how you are; I worried about you all day long."

"I'm fine." Naya says trying to calm down Lea. "And yes when they had to stitch it, it did hurt. But lucky enough Heather was there to hold my hand, so I didn't freak out." The brunette says answering Lea's earlier question, while she is smiling at Heather. When the girl's eyes meet each other, Heather blushes again and starts staring at the floor. Naya wonders why the blonde keeps doing that. It's kinda cute though.

"Okay well, everybody is here. You guys know what to do. So lights, camera, action." Ryan says.

Lea walks off of the set. The 3 girls are standing at the lockers waiting for their sign from the camera man to begin; Dianna sits down in her wheelchair again.

It's kinda weird seeing Dianna like this.

The scene is about a week after Quinn's accident happened. Brittany and Santana are flirting and having a short dialogue at Brittany's locker.

It's the first day Quinn is back since the accident; she rolls towards the girls in her Cheerio uniform and starts crying. Quinn asks Brittany and Santana to help her convince coach Sylvester to keep her in the Cheerio's. Since it's all she has left.

Santana makes some rude comments about the fact that it's impossible to be a cheerleader when you're in a wheelchair while Brittany punches her soft in her stomach and tells her she can't be that rude to her friend. Santana apologizes and the girls decide to help Quinn and walk away. It's a 30 second scene but it's long enough to make it take 1 hour to record it well.

The 5 second Brittana moment before the Unholy Trinity scene is for Naya enough to make her heart beat like an idiot. Heather is standing scarily close to her and they talk about their date at Breadstix that will take place that evening. Naya wishes she could take Heather on a real date. They do go out a lot and have dinner somewhere, but they are never each other's date.

Every take, just before Brittany whispers in Santana's ear that she loves her, Heather takes Naya's hand and pinches in it. Naya's stomach turns around in a good way every time Heather touches her and tells her she loves her. God she wants to kiss the crap out of her right now. She caught herself leaning a little forward but realizes just in time that a kiss is not scripted in this scene.

"What are you doing?" Heather whispers.

Ryan looks at the cameraman and when he nods letting Ryan know they have what they want, Ryan thanks the girls and tells them they're done. "Thank you. We got what we wanted. You can go now."

Naya walks away as fast as she can. She needs to get in her trailer as soon as possible.

"Nay where are you going to?" Dianna asks a little worried. Naya never runs away when they're done filming. Most of the time Ryan has to beg them to leave the set so they can record another scene with different actors, but right now, Naya almost runs away.

"Nay? Are you alright? Naya?" Heather asks concerned.

Heather and Dianna look at each other, both not knowing what's going on.

Naya leaves the set. She can't stand the idea of being there any longer.

"Don't turn around." Naya thinks. "Don't show them, you're crying." And she walks away as fast as she can.

* * *

_A/N: I know it kinda took long to update this story again, but I had exams and work. I'm on vacation now, so I've time to do it, (I will also update my other fanfiction 'Our Song' for the once waiting for that update)._

_I hope that you guys still enjoy reading my story. Even the once who are re-reading it. I promise I will upload part 37 soon. (It got deleted after 36, but I kinda want to have all the chapters up before finishing part 37). But remember the more reviews I get, the sooner I update. I really like reading my reviews. It's the reason I write. So just know, if the reviews stop, I'll stop too. This story is for you guys and if you don't enjoy it anymore, than I don't enjoy it either. So let me know what you think. Next chapter is going to be a big moment for both girls! I can't wait to show you guys!_

_I'd like to thank everyone who added me to their favourite/alert writers and of course everyone who reviewed to my story, or added it to their favorites, story alerts. It really means a lot to me! _

_If you'd like to ask me something, you can always tweet me! Gleesavedme_


	11. Chapter 11

Heather wants to run after Naya but Dianna grabs her arm.

"Let me go!" Heather yells to Dianna.

"No I won't." Dianna says calm.

"Let me go!" Heather yells again, but louder.

"Heather. She wants to be alone." Dianna tries. She has never seen Heather this upset

"How do you know?" Heather yells mad. "Did she tell you? No she didn't. Di, didn't you saw the look in her eyes when she walked away. She needs someone! Let me go!" Heather yells again while she tries to pull her arm back.

Dianna loses grip. The blonde dancer is way stronger than she is. When Heather finally has her arm back she runs off the set. The crew stares at Heather, Dianna shrugs her shoulders and walks away, hoping for the best.

* * *

Naya finally arrives at her trailer. She grabs her iPod and turns some music on. Then she walks towards the couch and grabs the bear, she hugs the bear tight and lays down on the couch holding the bear in her arms. As the Latina lays there, the tears start streaming down her face. What's happening to her? Why can't she stop them anymore?

A loud knock on the door sounds through Naya's trailer and gets the brunette back to reality.

"Go away." Naya says with a sob.

"Naya are you okay? Are you crying? Can I please come inside? We need to talk." Heather's voice sound. Naya's stomach turns around, it's Heather. "Naya?" Heather asks again.

"Please go away." Naya says again, this time her voice sounds even sadder.

The door of the trailer slowly opens. Heather walks slowly to Naya and sees the brunette laying down on the couch with her face covered in tears and the bear in her arms. She holds the bear so tight that if it was a real animal it would probably be dead right now.

"Nay. Please. Let me help you." Heather says friendly.

Naya looks up. "Didn't I ask you to go away?" She says as she hides her face in the bear again.

Heather walks towards the couch and sits down on the edge of the couch. She almost falls of because Naya's body is taking the whole couch but she doesn't care about that. The blonde takes Naya's headphones out of her ears and starts stroking Naya's hair. She knows it always calms Naya down when she does that. But right now, it seems to upset her even more.

"Sweetie what's wrong with you? Please talk to me." Heather says friendly.

Naya sits up. Heather wipes the tears on Naya's cheek gently away with her thumb. "Please baby don't cry." Heather whispers with a friendly smile. "Please babe, tell me what's wrong with you. What's bothering you?"

"I… I can't tell." Naya says sobbing. "You won't understand."

"Sweet heart you know we help each other with all of our problems. If there's anyone you can tell, it's me." Heather says. "I will help you." Heather's voice sounds so friendly that Naya would be sure even cotton candy wouldn't melt in it right now.

"You're the last person I can tell." Naya whispers. She doesn't have the strength to look up into Heather's eyes. She just stares at the bear she's still holding in her hands.

"Is this about yesterday? Is it about the fall? I already told you I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to…" Naya interrupts Heather. "No it's not that. I already told you that wasn't your fault. Please stop blaming yourself for that."

"If it's not that. What is it Nay? Please let me help you. Please."

"I can't tell you, everything will change." Naya says between her tears. Heather strokes Naya's back to calm her down. The tears on Naya's face keep falling.

Heather takes Naya's hand. "Whatever will change, I will be there for you. I will never leave your side." Heather says.

"Promise?" Naya asks.

"Pinkie promise." Heather says as she links her pinkie with Naya's. "Now please tell me what's going on. I'm really worried about you Nay."

"It's just… It's about us Heather. When we just recorded that scene you were so kind to Santana, Or I mean Brittany was. But…" Naya stops talking.

"But what?" Heather asks.

Naya takes a deep breath. "But I wish you were telling those things to me. Not to Santana but to me, Naya. I love you Heather."

"I love you too Nay." Heather says sweet.

"You don't get it. I like you Heather, I like you way more than a friend." She almost yells the words, why? It wasn't her intention to yell. Not at all. God now she ruined everything.

Naya stares at the floor, she can't believe she just told Heather. When she looks up to see what Heather's reaction is, she looks right into Heather's sparkling blue eyes. They seem to sparkle more than they ever did. The blonde leans forward and kisses Naya's lips. Naya can feel Heather's tongue begging for entrance as she lets the blonde's tongue in. Naya's abdomen turns around. The feeling she gets inside is indescribable. There tongue's are dancing around each other. None of them want this kiss to end. It's perfect. This is perfect. After the kiss they both open their eyes.

"I've… I've gotta go." Heather says panicking. And she quickly walks away towards the door. "Heather? Heather?" Naya yells after her. But the blonde walks out as fast as she can.

This time it's Naya who remains astonished behind.

* * *

_A/N: So there it is, they finally kissed. I hoped you guys liked this chapter. So please let me know. Cuz I'm already having like 25 other chapters finished. The more reviews, the sooner I will update a new chapter!_

_Heya is on. It was always on._


	12. Chapter 12

Dianna is walking towards Naya's trailer; she wants to check if Naya is okay. When she is a few meters away from the trailer the door swings open and Heather walks out. Dianna can see on the way Heather is moving that the blonde is upset.

"Heath, are you okay? Is Naya okay?" Dianna asks concerned. Not knowing what just had happened.

Heather looks up; a tear is rolling down her cheek.

"I… I guess so. I just need to be alone." Heather stutters while she walks away to her own trailer.

Dianna wants to walk after Heather but decides to check on Naya first. What if the reason Heather's so upset has to do something with Naya. Dianna is still worried about her friend after what happened yesterday. So, the blonde walks into Naya's trailer as she sees Naya sitting on the couch. She stares in front of her, to nothing in particular. The look in her eyes is almost confused. When Dianna looks closer she can see that tears are rolling down Naya's face.

"Nay! What happened?" Dianna asks. She quickly walks towards the brunette and sits down next to her.

Naya keeps staring straight ahead. "Naya?" Dianna asks again. "What happened? Why is Hemo so upset? And why are you? Babe please talk to me." Dianna tries as she puts one arm around Naya.

Naya looks at Dianna. "We kissed." Is all Naya says, barely loud enough for Dianna to hear. This time it's Dianna who looks confused.

"You… You kissed her?" Dianna asks carefully.

"She made the move on me." Naya says almost bitchy.

"What happened?" Dianna asks. Still not understanding what's going on her. She knows Naya likes Heather. But she didn't knew Heather likes Naya in that way too. Well maybe she doesn't, maybe that's the reason why the blonde was so upset. But again, that would be weird because Naya is just telling her that Heather made the move on her. Dianna's mind is going crazy and as Naya can see she decides to just tell Dianna what happened before she walked in.

"I told her." Naya says. "I told her that I love her, she kissed me and then she ran out. I ruined everything. I shouldn't have told her. It was a stupid idea." Naya says while she breaks down in tears in Dianna's arms. "I've ruined everything, everything."

Dianna tries to calm Naya down by stroking her fingers to her hear gently. "I'm sure you didn't ruin your friendship, but you need to talk to her Nay. You need to know what that kiss meant for her."

"I know." Naya says softly. "But I'm so scared Di, what if she blows me off?"

"I don't think she will do that." Dianna says while she keeps stroking Naya's hair. It seems to work a little. The brunette is calming down. "She didn't blew you off in the first place; she kissed you that means something Naya."

"Maybe." Naya admits. "But she also ran out after."

"Maybe she was scared." Dianna says.

"I'm also scared Di. I'm scared as hell. But I didn't run out."

Dianna doesn't know who to answer; there is an awkward silence between the girls.

"Did she break up with Taylor?" Dianna asks after a while.

"Damn Taylor. I completely forget about him, I need to find Heather." Naya says as she stands up from the couch and walks out of her trailer.

"Naya! Wait!" But Naya doesn't wait anymore. The last thing Dianna sees is Naya who smacks the door behind her.

This time it's Dianna how remains astonished behind.

* * *

Naya walks up to Heather's trailer, her heart is beating like an idiot. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea as she thought it would be. What is she going to say anyways? What is she going to ask? But as Naya is doubting everything in this moment right now she also knows that it's now or never. She knocks on the door.

"Heather? Heahter can I please come inside? We need to talk." Naya says as she knocks on the door again.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry this is probably one of the shortest chapters I've written so far. But I promise they will get longer again. I just kinda think that the talk between Heather and Naya should be in the next chapter. So I'll hope you guys all still like the story. I got over 250 views for the last two chapters which is AMAZING guys, thank you so much. And of course all the reviews! They really motivate me to update faster!_


	13. Chapter 13

Heather heard Naya knocking, almost begging Heather to let her in. But no matter what Naya tried, the blonde didn't answer.

What had she done? She always liked Naya but how could she kiss her? She just had felt the urge to kiss Naya, to close the gap between them. But why? Was she in love with her? Was it wrong that she wanted to kiss Naya again? She had Taylor, and she was in love with him, right? Or maybe she wasn't in love with him that much anymore. Things had changed between them a lot lately.

Heather was lost in thought when the door of her trailer slowly opened. Naya kept standing on the doorstep and Heather wished she could just disappear for a moment.

"Heather can I please come in?" Naya asked.

"Practically, you already are." The blonde said. God why did she sounded so mean? She didn't wanted to. She cared about Naya. She didn't wanna ditch her off.

"I'm sorry." Naya apologizes.

Heather doesn't react. She just sits on the couch staring at Naya, waiting for her to say more.

Naya doesn't know what to say either. She came all way here to talk to Heather, she build up every little courage she had left. She had practice a million times what she was going to say in her head while she was still standing outside. But right now, when she had to talk, everything she wanted to say seemed to disappear.

After an awkward moment of silence Naya walked towards Heather who was still sitting on the corner of the couch. Naya could see by every step she came closer that the blonde had been crying.

She didn't knew what to do anymore. Should she sit next to Heather on the couch, or would that be weird? Naya decided to sit on the other corner of the couch. It was weird sitting that far away from Heather, most of the time they sat as close as possible. But right now everything seemed to feel to close.

Both of them sat there for a while, staring at nothing in particular, not saying a word.

Naya decided to break the silence; "I'm sorry." She starts repeating her own words. "I shouldn't have told you."

"Shouldn't have told me what?" Heather asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Heather." Naya said irritated. "I meant well I shouldn't have said that… That I love you." The brunette mumbles out insecure.

"Why not?" Heather says barely loud enough for Naya to hear.

"Because you wouldn't have kissed me. And well, things wouldn't be so awkward between us if I…"

Heather interrupts Naya; "You didn't like it?"

"What?"

"The… The kiss." Heather stumbles.

Naya blushes. "No. No it's not that. The kiss it was fine, No it was perfect but." Naya stops talking mid sentence.

"But what?" Heather asks.

"But I'm confused." Naya says. Here words are so soft and gentle there is no spark of hate in it.

"Well maybe I'm confused too." Heather says less friendly.

"Heather you kissed me. You were the one kissing _me_." Naya says emphasizing the last word. She sounds almost desperate. She wants answers. No, she needs answers. "Why did you ran out? I get that you're scared. But I'm scared too. I'm scared as hell, but I didn't run out."

Naya can see that Heather is fighting against her tears. "I'm sorry." The Latina repeats herself again.

"For what?" Heather asks confused. She still doesn't know if this is about the kiss, the fact that Naya told her she had feelings for her, the fact that Heather had ran out, or all the above.

"For ruining our friendship." Naya says.

"Nay. You didn't ruin our friendship." Heather says. "You're still my best friend. I told you things wouldn't change."

"How? I told you that I like you. I want to be with you Heather, every second of my day. I want to be the one who gives you a goodnight kiss and I want to feel your body close to mine while you try to fall asleep. I want to hold your hand, not just on set or when we are alone, but whenever I want to. I want to kiss you like that a thousand times more."

Naya drops the sentence right there to look at Heather.

"I… I told you that I love you. You didn't say you love me back." Naya finally says.

Heather's stomach turns around in a good way. Naya wants to be with her and she wants to be with Naya. Everything she wants is right in front of her. But right now it seems so far away.

She moves a little closer to Naya and takes the brunettes hands. "I do love you and I would totally be with you if it weren't for Taylor." Heather says.

Naya angrily stands up from the couch. "Heather this isn't a Brittana joke. This is our real life. I'm telling you that I love you and you're making a fool of me." Naya yells. The entire time Naya tried to hold it all together. She didn't wanna cry. Not in front of Heather but right now the tears are streaming down her face and she can't stop them anymore.

Heather also stands up from her spot on the couch as she takes Naya's hands again. "It's not a joke Nay." She says. "I'm just using the wrong words, I guess."

Naya looks up with. Heather has never seen this look in Naya's eyes, hopeless almost devastated. She wants to kiss her. She wants to kiss the tears from Naya's cheek, not wanting to let the Latina's hands go. She wants to tell the brunette they are going to be fine. But she can't.

"Damn we've had this conversation like a million times in my head. I practiced a million times what I was going to say, that I do love you and that I want to be with you. But I still screwed it up." Heather says more to herself then to Naya.

"You, you do?" Naya stutters, unable to believe what she just heard.

"I can't believe I said that out loud." Heather says.

A small smile appears on Naya's face. God she's so cute when she starts talking to herself.

"You're so pretty when you smile." Heather says stroking a strand of hair out of Naya's face to plant it behind her ear.

"I'm sorry for making you cry earlier. I… I always wanted to tell you that but..." Heather can't finish her sentence. Naya leans forward and presses her lips against the blonde's. Heather's lips stroke Naya's with such a sweet tenderness and love. Naya's heart start beating faster. It's starts beating so fast that Naya is afraid it will rape out of her chest.

Heather slowly pulls away.

"I'm sorry. I can't." The blonde says.

Naya looks up confused. "I'm sorry I thought... You know." Naya says blushing.

"It's okay. I understand and I wanted to. But." Heather says friendly.

"But what?" Naya asks confused.

"It's just I need to clean things up in my head. With Taylor, and well you know between us."

Naya nods. She can't believe Heather just said 'us'. That has to mean something Right? I mean it has to. She didn't say you and me. No, she mentioned _us_. Like the two of us.

"I understand." The brunette says. She's still pretty confused herself. She has been walking around with feelings for Heather all this time and right now she got to kiss Heather, twice.

"What do you need from me?" Naya asks friendly.

"I don't know. Some time I guess? To clean things up in my head." Heather says.

"You can take all the time you need." Naya says. "I care about you Heather. So, I will wait."

Heather wants to say something but before she can open her mouth Naya interrupts her. "You don't need to say anything. You just need to know that."

Naya plants a soft kiss on Heather's forehead and walks away towards the door.

At the moment Naya wants to walk out she hears someone knocking on the door. Naya opens it. Cory is standing on the other side, he frowns. Wondering if he might have the wrong trailer. Heather walks towards the door to see who's there.

When Cory sees Heather he knows he's not at the wrong trailer. "Uhm. Ryan wants us all in the auditorium to record the last scene of today." He says. "You guys coming?"

"Sure." The girls say in unison.

Heather links her pinkie with Naya's as the three of them start walking towards the set.

Naya looks up from their linked pinkies and her eyes darted of to Heather's. Naya smiles to Heather, who in her turn starts blushing by the look Naya just gave her. They walk along as Heather starts to hop. Which only makes Naya smile even more.

As Cory notices the linked pinkies of the girls who are happily hopping next to him he says: "You guys look like a married couple. You're always together. Are you sure you guys are not in a relationship?" Cory jokes.

Heather and Naya's eyes meet. They don't say anything but they both smile.


	14. Chapter 14

When they arrive in the auditorium, Heather walks straight towards Vanessa.

Naya can see Heather hug the other brunette that just arrived on set. A stab of jealousy goes through her stomach. Why? Why is she jealous? She knows they are just friends, but deep inside she wished she was the person Heather was hugging. Even though she had just hugged the blonde. She had immediately missed the touch of the blonde's tender sweet hands. It was like Naya's bare skin Heather had just touched was burning, begging to feel the sweet touch by the blonde dancer again.

Naya walked towards Kevin; she hasn't talked to her bee for like ages. She jumps on Kevin's lap, since he is sitting in his wheelchair and puts her head down on his shoulder. The boy looking up a little confused but when he sees the person that's sitting on his lap is Naya he smiles.

"I'm so tired. I think I'm gonna fall asleep on your shoulder." Naya says while yawning.

"Does this beautiful bee want a good night kiss from her little bee?" He asked laughing.

"I missed you." Naya whispers in Kevin's ear.

Kevin smiles. "I missed you too." He says as he quickly plants a kiss on Naya's forehead.

"We should hang out soon." Naya says. "I'm missing my crazy party animal." Naya smirks.

Kevin agrees, but at the moment he wants to say something back Ryan starts talking.

"Okay well, so we are all here now. Thank you all for being on time." He says, sarcastically looking towards Lea and Dianna who just walked in.

The cast laughs and Dianna and Lea, who are both blushing, quickly walk towards the group to take their place.

Ryan doesn't pay attention to the girls anymore and starts talking again. "We're gonna record the last scene of today, if you guys all do our best we can all go home and go get our sleep." Ryan says looking to Naya who's still sitting on Kevin's lap acting like she is asleep.

Kevin lifts up his shoulder, Naya opens her eyes, at that moment she notices Ryan is talking about her and she quickly lifts up her head from Kevin's shoulder.

"Sorry." She apologizes.

Ryan doesn't even listen to her and starts talking from where he was. "So if Matt and Mark please get on stage to do their song. Then you guys are just sitting in the audience like we practiced, right? Oh and Naya, I want you to sit next to Heather. I know that's not what we practiced but I want to have a little Brittana moment during this number, right? Do that thing you guys do with your eyes." Ryan adds. "The fans love it. Okay, everyone please take your seat."

Heather walks towards Naya. She takes her hand and squeezes it gently. They both walk to their seat in the audience never letting each other's hand go.

Ryan sees the girls walking. "Yeah, Heather, please grab her hand like that during the song, okay?" Ryan says to Heather.

Heather only nods. But Ryan doesn't seem to notice anymore, he's yelling something to Lea and Cory. Who are both acting like little children.

The girls don't hear Ryan anymore. The only thing they hear are their own heartbeats.

When they sit down on their chairs, Naya looks to Heather. The blonde's face seems a little sad and again it just looks like they are missing the bright sparkle in it. The sparkle Naya used to love.

"I'm sorry." Naya apologizes. "I know you asked for some space and I'm definitely not giving you any right now."

"It's no big deal." Heather says. "This is work, you can't help Ryan and his _brilliant_ ideas. Right?"

Naya can't stop laughing at the sarcasm in Heather's voice. Usually Heather and her are trying to convince Ryan to put a little Brittana in the episode, and right now when they need some space to figure things out, he plans to put a Brittana moment in the scene.

Heather grabs the brunette's hand. "Let's drive our fans crazy with our _eye sex_." The blonde says laughing.

Naya smirks. God she missed Heather's jokes and funny statements after all what they had gone through today.

Matt and Mark appear on stage. The music starts and the cameras roll.

"Action" Ryan yells.

* * *

After a long day on set, Naya is parked at some gas station, on her way home. She looks at her phone; She has 3 missed calls from Dianna and one from Kevin. She will call them later, she first wants go home, grab something to eat and clear her head a little. After all it has been a pretty long day

When Naya gets home, she opens the front door of her apartment. She drops her bag on the floor and walks straight towards the couch and plops down. It had been a long and emotional day. But it was worth it. After all she got to kiss Heather, twice! But right now, everything seemed to hurt.

Her head kept spinning around. She had been over thinking things a lot lately, especially today.

Naya looks at the bear that Heather had given to her today. She picks it up from the table and holds it thight in her hands; her fingers are playing with the hair of the bear. Naya looks at the big heart the little bear is holding. 'I love you.' It says. Naya kisses the bear's nose. "I love you too." She whispers as she hugs the bear even tighter.

* * *

A minute later Heather opens the door of her own apartment.

"Ash, I'm home." She yells while she closes the door. "Ashley?" Heather yells again. The blonde looks up. It's weird that her roommate doesn't reply, she always does. Heather opens the door to the living room as her eyes are getting bigger.

The room is filled with candles. The table is set and there is a beautiful red rose standing on the table. Heather puts her bag on the couch.

"Ashley?" She asks again. "You're having a date? Do you want me to leave?" Heather looks up. Weird, Ashley isn't in the apartment.

Heather hears something drop on the floor in the kitchen as she hears someone curse. She slowly walks towards the kitchen, trying to figure out who is in her apartment.

She just hopes she doesn't catch her friend having sex in the kitchen with her date. Because that already happened once before and she wasn't able to look Ashley straight in the eyes for weeks.

Just before she gets into the kitchen, a dark stature walks towards her.

Heather's heart starts beating faster. Faster than it ever has.


	15. Chapter 15

"Taylor!" Heather yells relieved. "What are you doing here? You scared the hell out of me." The blonde says as she walks towards her boyfriend to give him a hug.

Taylor wraps his arms around Heather and kisses her forehead. "I'm sorry babe. I didn't wanna scare you." Heather smiles she knows he won't. "I see you already discovered my romantic dinner?" Taylor asks.

Heather nods. "Yeah I kinda did. I guess. It's.. It's beautiful." she says while she looks around the room. It's dark in the room, the only light the blonde is seeing is coming from the candles which are all over the room.

"Too bad I wanted to surprise you." Taylor says.

"Well you sure did."

"I mean with the dinner, not by scaring the crap out of you." Taylor explains.

"Dinner? But it's already like 10pm." Heather says.

"Okay a very late dinner." Taylor jokes. "I hoped you would be home sooner."

"I'm so sorry." Heather says. "You know Ryan, everything has to be perfect. If not, nobody can leave." Heather says. Again she looks down the room, it's beautiful. She can't believe Taylor did all this for her. Yeah well she would have believed it a year ago, but now, things aren't that romantic between them anymore. They are not how they used to be. It's like they are almost losing each other.

"I know how he can be honey." Taylor says while he's leaning forward to kiss Heather.

Heather's lips stroke Taylor's. Why does this feel so wrong? She used to do this all the time?

Taylor playfully bites on Heather's lip. The blonde smiles. And pulls back a little.

"Something wrong?" Her boyfriend asks.

"No. Not at all." Heather lies as she leans back to kiss her boyfriend again. It's a long kiss. Probably longer than Heather wanted it to be. But as hard as she tries Heather doesn't feel the butterflies in her stomach. Well maybe she feels something. But it's not the same as you know, this afternoon with Naya. But Taylor doesn't need to know that.

A few seconds later Heather pulls her lips of Taylor's. "What have you done with Ashley?" Heather asks joking realizing it's pretty weird that her roommate isn't in the apartment.

"Let's just say it took a couple of dollars and a great restaurant." Taylor laughs.

Heather smiles. "You paid her to leave the house?"

"Kind of." Taylor admits laughing. "I asked her to have fun somewhere else. So I could spend a little alone time with my girlfriend. We haven't had much lately." The boy says whilst he leans forward to catch his lips with Heather's again. It's a short kiss, but that doesn't mean it's not a romantic one. The kiss takes Heather of guard for a second and the blonde goes up in the moment.

Taylor's lips stop touching Heather's. He takes Heather's hand and leads her towards the table. He takes Heather's chair and when she sits down he pushes it back to the table like a real gentleman. He walks over to the other side of the table and sits down in the chair opposite Heather's. He grabs the bottle of champagne and fills Heather's glass.

"Taylor, this is all for me? You shouldn't have done that." Heather says blushing while she looks to everything that's on the table.

"I should. I acted like an asshole when you said you're sleeping at Naya's Saturday. I kinda freaked out, I guess that I was jealous. Which is ridiculous I know. I'm sorry about that." Taylor apologizes.

When Taylor speaks out Naya's name Heather's stomach turns around. She didn't wanna think about the brunette and about what happened between them earlier in the day. She was here now, with the boy she loved. She loved him right? She had to love him, they had been together so long. Everyone including Heather herself, expected them to get married and have children. But right now, Heather didn't know if that was what she wanted anymore.

"Everything alright?" Taylor asks while he looks in Heather's confused eyes.

"Yeah. Sorry. What did you say?" Heather asks trying not to lose the romantic moment.

"I said that I was sorry for being an asshole this weekend. I know there's nothing going on between you and Naya. You guys are just friends and I need to respect that."

Heather nods. She feels sick, he has no idea.

Taylor takes Heather's hand. "I want to be with you Heather. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you." Taylor says.

Heather's mind is freaking out. The only thing she can think now is; 'Please don't propose. Please not today.'

Taylor picks up his sentence; "And that means that I have to trust you; Which I do. So, I'm sorry about the texts I sent you earlier this weekend. I should have never sent them. It was weak." Taylor finishes while he takes Heather's hand to his mouth and plants a soft kiss on her hand. "I love you." The boy whispers.

"I love you too." The blonde says. More trying to convince herself than Taylor. But her boyfriend doesn't seem to notice.

Taylor grabs his glass of champagne. "Cheers." He says. "To us."

"To us." Heather repeats.

* * *

After a romantic dinner, which went better than Heather thought it would be, Taylor walks to the radio. He turns the sound louder and walks back towards Heather. He takes her hand. "Can I have this dance, please?"

Heather smiles. "Of course." The blonde stands up and the boy pulls her towards him. They slow dance for a while.

Heather feels really happy. Her head resting on Taylor's chest. Heather went so up in the heat of the moment that she totally forgot about what happened between Naya and her earlier that day.

"Let's go upstairs." Taylor whispers in the blonde's ear.

Heather takes Taylor's hand and follows him towards her bedroom.

* * *

In Naya's apartment the brunette is holding her phone. She wants to call Heather about today. She already typed Heather's number in her phone for like 5 times but every time her finger wants to push the 'call' button a little voice in her head says; 'You promised her to give her space. So, give her space.' So, her finger touches the red button.

Naya types Heather's number again. At the moment she wants to hit the 'call' button her phone starts vibrating in her hand, Naya's heart jumps. She is not even looking to the display who's calling, she just picks up in shock.

"Naya Rivera." Naya says.

"Nay it's me, Di. How are you?" The voice of Dianna says on the other line.

"Di, it's after 11pm. Why are you calling this late? Everything okay?" Naya says panicked, wondering if something bad happened to her friend.

"Yeah babe don't worry." A calm voice of Dianna says. "I just wanted to check if everything is okay with you. You know, after what happened between you and Heather today. I didn't had a chance to talk to you after you spoke Heather." Dianna says.

"Oh." Naya says relieved that nothing bad happened. "Yeah, I guess I'm okay."

Dianna can hear the doubt in Naya's voice. "You're sure about that? What did Heather say?" The blonde asks.

"She wants some space." Naya says. "She wants to clear up hear head and talk about it later."

"That's not a no." Dianna says.

"I know." Naya replies.

Dianna hears the sadness in Naya's voice. "Not the answer you were hoping for?" The blonde asks.

"Not really. Naya admits sadly.

"You sure your okay? Do you want me to come over?" Dianna says.

"No, you don't have to." Naya says. "I think I need to spend some time alone and clear up my head too."

"I understand. Just know I'm here if you need anyone okay?"

"Thanks Di." Naya says. "Thanks for your call."

"No problem!" The blonde says. "See ya tomorrow! Love you!"

"Love you too!" Naya says as she ends the call.

Naya holds the phone in her hand. Should she call Heather? She decides not to call. The blonde will probably already sleep, since they have an early dance rehearsal the next morning.

Naya picks up the bear which was sitting next to her on the couch. "Let's go to bed." Naya says to the bear. God how old is she? Talking to a stuffed animal. Well Heather gave it to her, so that kinda change everything. At least it does for Naya.

She walks with the bear in her hand to her bedroom.

Naya changes her clothes and brushes her teethes. After her daily evening ritual she crawls into her bed. It looks so big when she's lying there all alone. She used to like that. But right now, she wished Hemo was lying on the other side of her bed. So her big bed, wouldn't look that big anymore. Maybe the size of the bed isn't her problem. Maybe her problem is that she feels lonely lying here all alone. She looks at the bear, who's standing on her night stand.

"Goodnight Hemo." Naya whispers as she turns off the light.

* * *

_A/N: I know this chapter is probably not what you guys where hoping for, with the fact that there is a lot of Heather-Taylor interaction in it. But I lkinda needed to do that for the story. Please remember this is a HEYA fan fiction, so yeah, of course things will get better, you guys just have to be patient._

_I really wanna thank for all the 50 reviews, they make my day! And they are defenitely motivating me to keep writing more and more._


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: I want to apologize for not uploading any sooner, but I kinda had no time yesterday. Also it was really hard for me to write this chapter, cuz I really don't like any interaction between Heather and Taylor, but it's something Heather has to go through.. I kinda think this chapter really sucks, because yeah it was hard to write, and I think it's defenitely not well written, but it's important for the story, so I hope it's not that bad! Thank you guys again for all the reviews! They make my day!_

* * *

Heather wakes up early that morning. She's sitting on the edge of the bed realizing she's still naked.

The blonde grabs her bra and thong from the floor. She looks at Taylor who's still lying in her bed sleeping like sleeping beauty. She smiles and walks, naked, to the other side of the bed and plants a kiss on her boyfriends head.

He moans but doesn't wake up. Then the blonde sneaks out of her bedroom, closes the door slowly and walks to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Heather loves the way the warm water touches her body. She needs to think, last night was perfect. Taylor was really sweet to her and Heather forgot all about what had happened before. She was really in the romantic mood of her and Taylor. But now, the day after, she realizes she had kissed Naya that afternoon and later that day she had sex with Taylor.

Heather's mind was a mess. The blonde doesn't know what to do anymore. She loves Taylor. But maybe she loves Naya even more.

Heather decides to clear her mind. She makes a list of both people she loves in her head, trying to figure out what she really wants.

First there is Taylor, who made her feel like she was all that matters in the world last night. But he can also be a jerk sometimes when he doesn't get what he wants, or when they walk on the street and a person only looks at Heather, he gets jealous. That's a side of him, Heather didn't like too much. Heather always felt the urge that she had to try her best to do what he wanted, to please him.

Then there was Naya. A girl that made Heather feel she was already good enough. Heather could really be herself with the brunette. They did everything together without things getting awkward. But the kiss changed everything for Heather. She loved Naya, she knew that. She tried to convince herself she didn't, but she did love the girl a lot. Thinking about Naya gave the blonde butterflies in her stomach. She loved Naya. But a part of her didn't wanted to love Naya. That would make her a lesbian. She couldn't be a lesbian. Yeah sure she had kissed girls before but that had never been really serious. She and Taylor were meant to be. Right?

She turned off the shower.

She had kissed Naya before. Or at least Brittany had kissed Santana. But Heather hadn't really thought about the fact that she wasn't the only one having a hard time to hiding her own feelings. But after what Naya had told her and playing that whole day of recording the kiss again in her head, she couldn't believe she had been so blind all the time.

The blonde dressed herself and walked downstairs.

* * *

Ashley was sitting in the living room on the couch, eating some cereals while watching tv.

"You're already up?" Heather asks surprised.

"I could ask you the same." Her roommate responds.

"Early dance rehearsal." Heather explains.

"I have to record a commercial at 8." Ashley replies.

Heather walks towards the couch and flops next to Ashley.

"Did you have a good time last night?" Ashley asks.

Heather nods. "Yeah, it was great." Heather says doubtfully.

"I'm sorry, we kind of forgot to cleanup, I guess." She says whilst she looks around the apartment.

"Taylor said he would clean everything up when he asked me to leave. So I guess he will when he wakes up." Ashley mumbles.

"I'm sorry about that." Heather says.

"About what?" Ashley asks confused.

"That you had to leave. It's your home too, Taylor should have respected that."

"It's no big deal." Ashley says mumbling. She doesn't like Taylor that much.

"You want some breakfast?" Heather asks as she is walking towards the kitchen.

"Heath. Can I ask you a question?" Ashley asks.

Heather stops walking, and turns around to the couch. "Sure."

"Please don't get mad." Ashley starts. "But is everything okay? I mean you don't look really happy for someone who had a romantic night. You also asks me if I want some breakfast but, Hello, I'm already eating." Ashley says pointing to the cereals in her lap. "So, please tell me if there is something wrong. I want to help you. Did Taylor say anything? Did he hurt you?"

Heather blushes. "No it's not that."

"Then please tell me what it is. I can see something is bothering you. I can see it in your eyes."

"It's… No never mind. I can't say."

"Heather. Talk." Ashley says.

Heather sits back down next to Ashley on the couch. "I kissed someone else yesterday. Before I got home I kissed someone who wasn't Taylor." The blonde says ashamed.

"Okay I didn't see that one coming." Ashley says. "You kissed someone else? Heather, that's wrong." Even though Ashley didn't liked Taylor, she thought it wasn't fair to him if Heather cheated on him.

"Yeah you don't have to tell me it's wrong." Heather says in a bitchy tone. "It just happened."

"Do I know this person?" Ashley asks curious.

"Ash, that doesn't matter. I kissed someone that wasn't my boyfriend. That's what matters."

"I'm sorry you're right. I was just curious." Ashley apologizes.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. Should I tell Taylor?"

"Yeah, if you want him to yell at you and break up you should." Ashley says sarcastically.

"You have a point." Heather admits.

"Do you love this person? The mysterious kisser?" Ashley asks.

"I guess I do. No, I know I do." Heather says confused. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I love Taylor, I really do, but I also love this person. Maybe even more. Every time we're together it's like it's meant to be."

Heather's eye's fall on the clock, that is hanging above the television. "Damn, it's already that late? I have to leave! Zach is going to kill me if I'm late for dance rehearsal."

Heather kisses Ashley's forehead and walks towards the kitchen and grabs a sandwich. Then the blonde grabs her bag and keys and waves Ashley goodbye with the sandwich in her mouth.

"You know what they say; if you love two people always go for the second one. There is a reason why the first one wasn't good enough for you." Ashley yells after Heather.

Heather walks out of the apartment, feeling dizzy. She knows Ashley is right. She wanted to stay with Taylor. But she wants to be with Naya even more.

Heather really doesn't know what to do anymore. Maybe if she avoids Naya for a while her feelings for the brunette might go away.


	17. Chapter 17

Naya ran over the parking lot towards the studio. She was late. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. She had been thinking a lot about Heather and the fact that they kissed. What would this meant for their friendship? Heather told her she loved her too. But was it like the way Naya loved her? While thinking about it in her bed Naya got to doubt that fact even more every minute.

* * *

Naya opened the door that leads to the dancing hall. She sees the other cast members standing and talking to each other.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I kind of overslept." Naya apologies as the other cast members immediately stop talking to look up to the Latina.

"It's okay. We just wanted to start." Zach says.

Naya quickly walks towards the group. Her eyes glance along every cast member, till her eyes meet Heather's. The girls blush. She decides not to stand next to Heather, since she promised to give her space, and walks towards Kevin and Amber. She quickly says 'hi' to her friends as she takes her place in the line.

"You were already late my beautiful; could you please shut your mouth so we can start?" Zach says.

Naya nods. "Sorry."

Zach wasn't a bad guy. But when he wanted to start, he really wanted to start. So you better shut your mouth. Zach showed the cast the choreography and when he was done with his explanation he turned the music on and then it was up to them

* * *

After 3 hours of dancing the cast finally got a break.

Naya had a weird feeling in her stomach. Heather hadn't talked to her at all.

Heather might be really passionate when it comes to her dance, but normally they were acting silly together a lot and Zach had to ask the girls to go back to work again over and over again.

Naya looked at Heather. The blonde was sitting down on the floor on the other side of the room talking with Vanessa, Zach and Harry. Probably about the chorography Naya thought. Naya decided to sit down on the spot where she was standing. Near to Amber and Dianna.

"I can't feel my feet anymore." Amber complained while she takes of her shoes.

Naya smiles, Amber was always complaining about the dance rehearsals but she worked her ass off. Naya was really proud of her friend. She knew Amber had to work hard and that sometimes the little dance moves were a little harder for her.

"Damn. My hands hurt so much." Dianna says, as she stands up from her wheelchair. "Never knew it was so hard to dance in a wheelchair, really, I have even more respect for Kevin then I already had." The blonde says.

Kevin hears the blonde say his name and walks towards her. "You called Mama Wheelie?" Kevin says as he plants a kiss on Dianna's forehead.

Since Dianna's character was also in a wheelchair Kevin and Dianna had had a lot of scenes together. They started hanging out a lot and the cast joked about the fact that they looked like a married couple. So since then they started calling each other 'Mama Wheelie' and 'Daddy Porsche.' It was hilarious to see the two of them act around each other calling each other names.

Naya didn't say anything she was just staring at a blonde that caught her attention every time she was in the same room with the Latina. She didn't even hear the conversation between Dianna and Kevin anymore. She stood up and walked to the bathroom to freshen herself up.

* * *

Why hadn't Heather talked to her? See she had been right, the kiss had ruined everything between them. God, this all had been a stupid idea.

Naya stares at herself in the mirror. She throws a splash of water in her face.

At that moment the door of the girls' bathroom slowly opens. Heather walks in; she stares at Naya for a while. Naya at first didn't notice the girl since she is still trying to get the water out of her eyes. But when she sees Heather standing there she turns around. They stare at each other for a few seconds. But for both of them it feels like hours.

"I'm sorry." They both say in unison after a long silence.

When they realize they are talking at the same time again, saying the same thing, (which happens a lot) they both smile.

"You first." Naya says to Heather. Realizing it's not very smart if they talk through each other.

"I'm sorry I avoided you today." The blonde says guilty. "I thought if I avoided you my feelings for you might go away."

Naya's heart skips a beat. The words Heather said keep repeating in her head; 'My feelings for you.' My feelings for you. She has feelings for me? Oh God, did this really just happen?

"But I guess I was wrong, I want you even more. My heart keeps aching and a little voice in my head keeps telling me that I should kiss you. My stomach turns around when I see you. It turns around in a way I have never felt before, and it feels so good. The butterflies, it feels so good. I want you Naya. I want you and I don't want to be with Taylor or any of those other guys, I just want you." Heather finally says. Heather blushes. "Sorry using Brittana quotes again, but they kinda helped me to say what I wanted to say so bad. What I've wanted to say for so long. I can't believe I've never realized it before." The blonde says. The last sentence more to herself than to Naya.

Naya just stands there, not knowing what to say.

Heather walks over towards Naya and takes both of her hands in her own. She stares at the floor. "Say something please." The blonde says when she doesn't get a response from the Latina.

Naya leans forward. Her lips almost touching Heather's. Then she closes the gap between them and her lips slowly stroke Heather's. Naya playfully bites on Heather's bottom lip. Heather smiles without letting her lips stop touching Naya's. Their tongues slowly meet and dance around each other. The kiss is the most romantic, passionate and tender kiss any of them has ever had before. Everything feels right. It's like the butterflies will fly out of their ears because their body can't longer hold the tension.

Naya slowly stops. "Did that answer your question?" The brunette asks.

"I'm not sure. I might need to be convinced a little more." Heather says teasing.

Naya smiles exactly knowing where Heather is going to. "Come here." She says as she kisses the blonde again, maybe even more tender and loving than the first time.

Heather nods. "I believe you now." She says, then leans back forward and starts kissing Naya again.

They hear footsteps in the hallway. The quickly shoot apart.

"What are we going to do now?" Naya asks.

"I don't know." Heather says. "I think it's better we keep it a secret for a while."

Naya nods. "Yeah I don't think I'm ready for my coming out yet." Naya admits.

"I think we don't need to rush things. You know, till my break up with Taylor is official."

"Oh yeah Taylor." Naya says disgusted. The brunette completely forgot about Heather's boyfriend. But she is glad that the blonde is talking about a break up. Naya likes the sound of that.

"Damn I'm reluctant to do that. He's going to be so pissed." Heather continues.

"Who's going to be pissed?" The girls look around. Jenna is standing in the doorway. It had to be her footsteps the girls had heard from the hallway.

Heather's eyes are panicky looking for Naya's.

"My brother." Naya says fast. "We found out his girlfriend is cheating on him. I told Heather and that's when she said, He's going to be so pissed if he finds out." Naya lies.

"Oh well, yeah of course he will. I would be pissed too if I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me." Jenna says.

Heather doesn't say anything; she is just standing there wishing she could disappear.

"Yeah Heather and I were thinking the same." Naya says. "Right Heath?"

Jenna looks at Heather who only nods still standing frozen in her spot.

"Well I'm going to use the bathroom; Zach gave us five more minutes to be back in the dance hall, so I better hurry." Jenna says laughing.

"Yeah we are going back too. Aren't we Heather?"

Heather nods; she is still not saying anything.

"I think being late once was enough for today." Naya says smiling as she takes Heather's hand and leaves Jenna standing in the bathroom.

When they close the door of the girls' bathroom Heather finally starts talking again. "What the hell was that? My brother's girlfriend is cheating on him?" Heather says a little upset realizing it was about her. I mean, she was cheating on Taylor with Naya right?

"I'm sorry; did you have a better idea?" Naya asks.

Heather shakes her head. "Not really." The blonde's voice sounds almost sad.

"I didn't mean it like that. It was just the best I could think up; I didn't want to hurt you." Naya says. "Not at all. I can't stand the idea of anyone hurting you. Especially if I'm the reason you got hurt. It just never was my intention, but…"

"It's okay honey. I know you won't. It's just that I'm not exactly looking forward to tell Taylor it's over between us." Heather says. "He's going to ask questions. Questions I have to give him answers about, but probably questions I can't even answer myself." Heather says desperate.

"I can imagine." Naya says. "But I'm here for you, and I won't leave your side." The brunette says as she is softly squeezes Heather's hand. "We will figure it out together."

"Together, I like the sound of that." Heather says.


	18. Chapter 18

The girls walked in the dance hall again. The dance rehearsal continued.

Everything looked like it was back to normal again. Like this morning, when they were ignoring each other never happened.

Zach had to call the girls like twenty times if they could please take this dance rehearsal serious. And the other cast members kept laughing because Heather acted like she was a cat and jumped on Naya's back. Naya didn't saw that one coming so they both fell on the floor. They had lay there for like 5 minutes non-stop laughing.

* * *

At 4pm the cast was finally done, they had been dancing since 8am this morning and were tired as hell. Only Heather and Harry had to stay longer, since they should do a dance number in one of the upcoming episodes.

The cast said goodbye to their friends and walked to the parking lot.

Naya just opened her car when Dianna called her name.

"Nay! Wait!" Naya turned around.

Dianna was running towards her. "You forgot your mobile."

Naya looked surprised as she never forgets her phone. "Thanks." Naya said, as Dianna handed Naya her phone.

"Was your mind somewhere else? Or do I need to say someone else? Come on, I know something happened between you and Hemo. You guys ignore each other all morning and after break you guys couldn't stop touching each other." Dianna jokes.

Naya fakes a smile. "Very funny Di." The Latina says sarcastically.

"Why don't you tell me the story when we are going to have a walk with Arthur together?"

Naya nodded. Knowing Dianna won't leave her before she tells her what happened. "Okay sounds fun, I'll drive to your place. See you in a minute." Naya says as she gets in her car.

The girls both drove in their own car to Dianna's apartment to pick up Arthur, Dianna's dog.

* * *

As Naya drives to Dianna's apartment she starts to think. She doesn't know what to do, she doesn't want to lie to Dianna. Dianna is always there for her, she knows that she can tell Dianna anything, but she promised Heather she wouldn't tell anyone. So Naya decided that should be the best thing to do. It would be hard to hide this from Dianna, but it seemed better not telling anyone right now.

* * *

When they arrive at Dianna's apartment. Dianna opens the door of her apartment and an enthusiastic Arthur greets Naya and Dianna.

"Who's joining mommy for a walk?" Dianna asks like she is talking to a four-year-old.

Naya laughed. Dianna was always talking to Arthur like it was a baby. The dog barked and wagged his tail with enthusiasm. The girls and Arthur left the apartment and walked to the park.

They had been comfortable quiet for a while but Dianna started the conversation after a few minutes; "So, what's going on between you and Heather?" The blonde asks.

"I don't know." Naya says. Naya was right, she didn't even know what was going on between her and Heather. Were they dating or?

"Oh Naya please." Dianna starts. "You're not gonna tell me that you and Heather didn't talk during break."

"We talked." Naya says.

"So? Don't I get any details? You guys were almost ignoring each other this morning."

"True. We were. Or well she was." Naya admits. "We talked. We talked about the fact we didn't want a kiss to ruin our friendship."

"Oh." Dianna says.

In the distance the girls see some fans running towards them so Dianna decides to drop the conversation at this point. But she won't give up. She wants to know the story, and she will.

The fans asked for an autograph and the girls took some time for their fans to take a couple pictures. When people saw the fans taking pictures with the two big stars, more and more people walked towards them and also asked for a picture. After a while Dianna apologized and told the people that she and Naya had to go.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't famous." Naya says complaining when they walk away from their fans.

"Haha, I understand." Dianna laughs. "But I always take time for them, without them I couldn't do what I love to do."

"True." Naya says. Naya loved her fans but sometimes, like today it just annoyed her. "But they're always have bad timing."

"I agree. When you're in the supermarket it's really annoying." Dianna laughs. "You plan to be there for like as short as possible and you end up signing autographs for hours."

Naya admits. "You little drama queen. Hours." Naya laughs. She knows Dianna doesn't mean she really has to sign autographs for hours, but she knows where the blonde is going to. It takes some time to give everyone what they want.

Naya looked at Arthur who was running over the grass. Sometimes he stopped and rolled on the grass with his small body. He really enjoyed being in the park.

Dianna smiled when she saw Naya was enjoying the park too. "You like it here?"

"I love it." Naya admits. "I don't come here a lot. Back home I almost lived in the park. I was there all day long with my friends, but now, since we are on television, it's not that peaceful anymore."

Dianna agreed. "I know, I don't come here a lot too. But since I have Arthur I try to come here at least once every week."

The girls walked on.

"So you and Heather are just friends? Not more than that?" Dianna asked carefully.

Naya nodded, blushing. "Yeah we are."

"That looks way more than just a friendship." Dianna says noticing Naya's read cheeks.

Naya laughs. "Didn't you see how Heather was looking at you?" Dianna says. "I think she is into you too."

"She just wants to be friends." Naya sights.

"And you're okay with that? Nay, I know what you said the other day. You love her like you never loved someone else before." Dianna says.

"I know." Naya says. "But I can't change her feelings. If she just wants to be friends, then we keep being friends. I don't wanna lose her Di. I'd rather have her as my friend than not having her at all." Naya says a little upset. She doesn't like lying to Dianna.

"I understand." Dianna says.

She notices that Naya doesn't really want to talk about this right now. The girls walk out of the park back to Dianna's apartment. When they arrive at the apartment Dianna asks Naya if she wants to stay over for dinner.

"I think I will pass that one. I have to go, I have a friend coming over tonight.

"Heather?" Dianna asks curiously.

Naya blushes. "No." She starts nervously fiddling with the car keys in her hand. "

Thanks for walking with me." Dianna says. "It's more fun walking together."

"I liked to join you and Arthur." Naya says while she bends and starts stroking Arthur on his head. "Goodbye my little friend." Naya says with a childish voice. She stands up and kisses Dianna on the cheek. "Goodbye sweetheart." She says as she turns around to walk to her car.

"Take care of yourself and have fun with your mysterious friend." Dianna says as she waves Naya goodbye.


	19. Chapter 19

Naya paced nervously through her apartment. She kept walking between the little mirror in the hallway and the clock in her living room. She had checked them both like fifty times but it looked like the clock wasn't moving at all.

She walked to the couch and fluffed the pillows, again. She checked that there was no mess on the table anymore. She had dumped all the mess that was laying on the table in the guestroom. Since she knew for sure that door would stay closed tonight.

Naya knew she was acting crazy. Heather had been in her apartment like a million times before. The blonde knows Naya's apartment like it was her own. Heather knew that it is a mess most of the time, just like Heather and Ashley's apartment was too. But in some way it was different now, Naya wanted the apartment to be perfect.

The doorbell rang.

Naya's heart started beating faster. She made sure she checked herself one more time in the mirror and walked to the door.

She opens the door. Naya looks into the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen. The blue sparkling eyes she had lost herself into so many times.

The blonde girl who is standing on the doorstep smiled back at her. Naya doesn't know what to do. Should she just hug Heather or should she give her a quick peck on the cheek? I mean where they together now or?

Heather seemed to be struggling with the same thought. They both don't know what to say and an awkward moment of silence appears.

After a few seconds Heather decides to break the silence and quickly kisses Naya on her cheek. "Can I come in?" The blonde asks while she is staring into Naya's beautiful brown eyes.

Naya is still lost in Heather's eyes, they seem to sparkle a little bit more than they usually do.

"Nay?" Heather asks as she caught Naya staring at her.

"S…Sure!" Naya stutters. As she takes a step backwards to let Heather in the apartment. Naya still stands in the hallway frozen.

Heather laughs. She think it's cute how silly Naya is acting. She can see the Latina is nervous.

"You coming?" Heather asks laughing as Naya keeps standing in the hallway still holding the door open with one hand.

Naya turns around to face the blonde again. "Wh.. What?" She asks confused.

Heather laughs. "You're going to keep standing there the entire evening?" Heather jokes.

Naya finally notices what Heather is talking about. She blushes. "Oops." The brunette says laughing. She closes the door and follows Heather into her living room.

As Heather walks in the room she immediately notices that Naya cleaned. Heather smiles. "You cleaned?"

"A little." Naya says blushing as she quickly walks to the kitchen to grab them something to drink.

"A little? Naya I didn't even know the color of your table." Heather says laughing.

Naya laughs. Heather was right, Naya only cleaned when she had a special occasion or when her parents came over. "Well surprise!" Naya's voice says laughing, coming from the kitchen.

Heather smiles. She thinks it's really cute that Naya wanted to impress her by cleaning her apartment. She walks to the couch and takes off her shoes. She has spend so many time in this apartment that it almost feels like her own, so asking Naya if she can seems unnecessary. "So much better." Heather says as both of her shoes are somewhere on the floor. "Zach tortured me and Harry today." Heather says as she lifts up her legs to sit cross-legged on the couch.

"Hard dance?" Naya asks as she walks back in the living room with two glasses wine.

"Yeah. It's a little bit like the Valerie one." Heather says as she takes her glass of wine from Naya. "Thanks." The blonde says while her cheeks turn a little red.

Naya sets herself down in front of Heather. Her back resting to the arm of the couch and her feet close to Heather's on the seat. They talked for a while about the dances they had to practice today. A glass of wine later the girls are both a little bit more relaxed around each other. They both were very tense to see each other. The girls never had that before but it was different since they now know they liked each other. Liked in a way more than friends normally do.

"I... I am really glad we talked during the break today." Naya says carefully trying to bring the subject up, she wants to know where she is standing.

"Me too." Heather says. "I'm really glad we think the same about this. You know, about us." Heather says shyly.

"Us? I don't even know what us that means anymore." The brunette says softly. "First you were my best friend and now… I don't know. What are we? Are we dating or… Or what?" The brunette asks nervously.

"I don't know." Heather says. "I just know I like being with you." Her feet slowly start playing with Naya's and slowly stroke up along Naya's leg. "You know in like more than just friendly being around, I guess.

The feeling the stroke along her leg gave, was the best feeling Naya ever had. She never had felt more butterflies in her life before. She looked at Heather and smiled to the blonde. This time it was Naya's feet that stroke along Heather's leg. Their eyes meet again and they both smile. Naya crawls forward. Her body is touching Heather's for a second, the brunette leans forward and closes the gap between her and the blonde. Their lips slowly stroking each other's.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that, ever since you got here." Naya says as she leans a little backward.

"I know I've wanted to do that since the moment I walked in. No that's not true, I wanted to do it all day long." Heather says as she pulls Naya closer to her.

Naya then climbed on top of Heather and started kissing her again.

Heather's lips slowly touch Naya's. After a few seconds the kiss gets more passionate and they both slowly open their mouths. Heather touches Naya's back as she playfully pulls the brunette closer to her. Naya's body is now laying on top of Heather's, her thigh close to Heather's center. Both girls really felt turned on by now and Naya's lips moved from Heather's lips to her neck.

The brunette was giving Heather little kisses on her neck that made Heather giggle. The kisses make Heather want Naya even more. Heather lifts up Naya's head and the kiss moves back to their lips again.

"I love you." Heather whispers between the kisses.

Heather tugs at Naya's shirt. They stopped kissing for a second, Naya knew exactly where this was going, she had been waiting for this moment for ages. She looks into Heather's blue eyes, quickly giving Heather a quick peck on her lips. "I love you too." The brunette whispers.

Their lips touch each other's again and Heather tries to pull off Naya's shirt. But before she even has a change to take Naya's shirt off Heather's phone starts to vibrate on the table. Heather's hand lets Naya's shirt drop again. Both of them still full clothed since they didn't got a chance to take them off.

"Don't you need to read that?" Naya asks between the kisses.

"Nah. It can wait." Heather says as she kisses Naya again.

At that moment Heather's ringtone echoes through the apartment.

Heather immediately recognizes the ringtone, since there is only one person she uses it for.

"Fuck." Heather says as she stops kissing Naya.

Naya slowly lifts her body a little bit up, still sitting on top of Heather. She looks scared at Heather's face. "What's wrong?" The Latina asks.

"It's Taylor." Heather explains.

* * *

_A/N: Please let me know what you think about the story so far! And remember, the more reviews, the sooner I update!_

_Also if you have a twitter please make sure you'll follow me there; gleesavedme._


	20. Chapter 20

Naya's heart stops beating for a second, and so does Heather's. They both don't move. Naya is still sitting on top of Heather and Heather just stares in the brunette's eyes. She doesn't know what to do anymore.

The ringtone rings one more time and then it becomes awkwardly quiet in the apartment.

Naya strokes a strand of Heather's hair behind Heather's ear. Heather's sparkling blue eyes looked at Naya. Naya smiled, leaned forward and kisses Heather again.

The kiss didn't less long because Heather stops Naya. "I… I can't." Is all she can say. The blonde looks at Naya with upcoming tears in her eyes.

Naya could see Heather was fighting against her tears. But she knew the blonde was too strong to let them fall.

"I understand." Naya says sweet as she slowly slips of Heather's body. Naya softly falls on the floor and Heather sits back up again.

Naya can hear Heather sob. She crawls up from the floor and sits down on the couch again close to Heather. She rubs her hand softly along Heather's back, trying to calm her down. "Hey, It's okay." Naya says very friendly. "I understand. I will wait." Naya says.

The first tear rolls down on Heather's cheek.

Naya's heart breaks. It hurts her a lot to see Heather like this. Naya wish there was anything she could do for the blonde. But she has no idea.

"I'm so sorry." Heather says.

Naya's heart breaks even more. "No, please don't say that." Naya says. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have rush things between us."

Heather's blue eyes covered in tears look into Naya's. "This has nothing to do with you. I made the move on you." Heather says sobbing. "I… I love you. It's just…" Heather doesn't finish her sentence she just looks at her phone on the table and starts sobbing even more.

Naya understands were Heather is going to; Taylor. She realizes that the blonde still didn't have talked to her boyfriend. A moment of silence appears. The only sound that's hearable in the apartment is a low sound of Heather's sobs.

When Heather notice Naya is starring at her phone she starts talking again. "I'm so scared." Heather whispers between the tears. "I don't wanna tell him by phone."

"You don't have to explain." Naya says as her thumb carefully wipes away a tear that is rolling on Heather's cheek.

Heather deeply sighs. "Can… Can you please hold me?" Heather asks between the tears.

"Of course." Naya says as she holds Heather tight in her arms. She strokes softly through Heather's hair. "I know you're scared but I'm always here for you and I will always have your back. And I know people are going to think things about this, about us but we don't need to explain. Love is love, and I can understand that you don't wanna hurt Taylor I mean you guys have been together for a very long time but…"

Heather interrupts Naya. "Please stop talking. Can we just be here for a second?"

Naya nods. "Of course." She says as she wraps her arms a little tighter around the blonde.

Heather never felt more save than she was feeling right there in Naya's arms. She puts her head down on Naya's chest. The brunette slowly strokes through Heather's hair and kissed the top of her head sometimes. They had sit there for a while until Heather was calmed down a little.

Heather slowly lifts up her head. "Thank you." She whispers.

Naya smiles to the blonde. She would have hold Heather all night long if it would have helped her.

"I'm gonna make you a cup of tea. That will help." Naya says as she stands up from the couch on her way to the kitchen.

Naya feels that Heather is grabbing her hand. "Nay?" Naya turns around and looked in Heather's eyes. "Can… Can you please stay here?" The blonde asks carefully.

Naya looks in Heather's blue eyes. She can see the fear in her eyes. "Of course." She immediately sits back on the couch again and grabs Heather's hand again. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here as long as you need me." Naya says.

Heather smiles and looks into Naya's eyes. "I love you." She says as she plans a quick pack on Naya's lips.

"I love you too." Naya whispers.

That moment the phone on the table vibrates and the ringtone echoes through the apartment again.

Naya can see Heather shock, the blonde starts crying again. Naya immediately grabs the blonde closer to her and hugs her like her life depends on it. "It's fine. I'm here. I'm here for you." Naya whispers in the blondes ear as her fingers slowly go through Heather's blonde hair. Naya can feel Heather's body shake in her arms. A tear rolled down Naya's cheek. She didn't like seeing Heather this way. She pulled the blonde even closer to her. And hold her till she could feel Heather's body stopped shaking.

Taylor had called 3 times so it looked like the phone was ringing forever but finally the ringtone stopped and it got back quiet again in the apartment. It was so quiet that Naya could even hear Heather breath. Which calmed her down in a certain kind of way.

Heather took her head up from Naya's chest. She looks into Naya's eyes and sees the tear that's on Naya's cheek.

The blondes thumb went slowly to Naya's cheek and wipes the tear away. "I'm so sorry." Heather says barely hard enough for Naya to hear. She didn't want to upset Naya.

"No. I am sorry." Naya says sobbing. "It's just… It really hurts to see how much he hurts you."

"He didn't hurt me. I'm going to hurt him. That's even worse." Heather says.

Naya's face freezes. She knows Heather is right. The boy might have hurt her before. But what she is going to do with him is so much worse. She's going to break his heart. Naya had had her heart broken before and she could tell it was not something she wanted to ever happen again. It hurts. It feels like you're losing a part of yourself with the person you loved.

"I'm sorry." Heather says as she sees Naya's sad face.

A little smile appears on Naya's face. Heather looks confused at the brunette. Why was she smiling?

"Stop saying you're sorry. Don't you notice how much we keep saying to each other that we are sorry." Naya says.

"I'm sorry." Heather says.

"See." Naya says.

As Heather notices what she just said she starts smiling.

"I've missed that smile." Naya says jokily as she notice the smile on Heather's face while she strokes Heather's hair back behind her ear.

"I've missed this even more." Heather says as she leans forward and kisses Naya soft on her lips. The kiss doesn't less long but that doesn't make the kiss any less romantic.

Heather's phone vibrates again. The girls look at the phone on the table. Thank God it's just a text. Heather takes her phone of the table. She had 3 text messages from Taylor and 5 missed calls.

Heather opens one of the texts. It says; 'I miss you. I wish I could be with you like last night. I love you. Tay." Heather swallows. A little tear escapes from Heather's eye.

Naya looks expectantly at Heather. Heather reads the text out loud, she just doesn't read the part that said 'I wish I could be with you like last night' since it looked Heather better not telling Naya about that. She didn't want to upset the brunette even more than she already had.

This time it's Naya who swallows.

"I'd better go home." Heather says. "I need to tell him the truth. That we're over."

Heather wants to walk away but Naya grabs her arm.

"You're not going anywhere. You're way to upset to drive. You can tell him later. Give me your keys." The brunette says.

"Give me your keys." Naya repeats again but less friendly.

* * *

_A/N: I kinda wanted to give you guys this chapter already since you all have been reviewing a lot lately. And I really appriciate that. Yes I might have still lost a lot of readers, and over 200 reviews, but the fact that 93 people have add this story to their story alerts and 54 to their favorites makes me really happy! _

_I've been uploading a lot lately since I was on vacation, but I will go home tonight which means I've to go get back to work next week and I might update not as much as I did last week. I hope you guys are still enjoying my story, and I would really appriciate it if you guys let me know by a review what you think so far!_


	21. Chapter 21

Heather reluctantly handed her keys to Naya. "Fine." Heather said grumpy.

"Please don't be mad at me." Naya says. "I just want you to be safe. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you. Besides I don't think you should be alone tonight."

"Well, I wasn't planning to stay alone. I wanted to go to Taylor, to tell him we are over." Heather says still a little grumpy.

"Well in that case I'm even more glad I took your keys." Naya says.

"Why? Don't you want me to break up with him? You don't wanna be with me?" Heather asks confused, almost mad.

"Of course I want you to. I want to be with you. I don't want him to interrupt us anymore when we… When we are together you know." Naya says blushing.

If Taylor hadn't called Heather, the girls would probably be in Naya's bedroom right now. If they would have even made it to there, because honestly Naya didn't care if they had sex on her couch. But coming to think about it, she would have gone to her room, she just wanted this, their first time, to be special for both of them.

Naya looked at Heather who was still looking at the keys in Naya's hand.

"Heather, you're upset, your drunk. I think you might say things you will regret later. You really need to think about it. About what you want to tell him and what you don't want to tell him." Naya says. "You only have one chance to tell him."

"I wasn't planning to tell him about you and I if that's what you mean." Heather said her voice still sounding a little angry.

"That wasn't what I meant. I'm… I'm sorry okay. Here take your keys back, if you want you can go. But please drive carefully and give me a call when you're home." Naya says. She doesn't want to fight with Heather. So giving Heather her keys back is the only option Naya sees at the moment.

"I'm not going anywhere." Heather says as she plops back on the couch again.

Naya looks up with a confused look. First Heather is yelling to her that she wants her keys back and now when she offers her the keys she won't take them. What's going on here?

"You're right." Heather admits. "It would be like committing suicide if I drove home right now. Also, I still don't know what to tell Taylor. It's just really… Never mind I don't know." Heather says a little miserable.

"You want me to come with you?" Naya asks. "To Taylor, I mean." Naya says blushing.

"I would love to. I would love to hold your hand while I'm telling him. Because with you  
things look less scary. I just think that this is something I have to do alone." Heather says.

Naya nods. "I understand. Just know that I'm here for you, no matter what he says okay?"

Heather smiles. "Thank you."

Naya takes Heather's hand. "Let's go upstairs. It's already pretty late."

Heather follows Naya towards her bedroom and sits down on the edge of the bed. Naya throws a shirt to Heather who jumps up as the cotton of the shirt hits her face.

"Lost in your own mind?" Naya asks.

"Kind of." Heather admits. "I'm wondering what exactly I'm going to tell Taylor. I'm not really good with words."

Naya walks from the closet to her bed as she sits down next to Heather.

"Only you know what to say." Naya says sweet. "I will support you. No matter what. If you want to tell him about you and I, I understand. I would not like it, but he will find out sooner or later, and well he has been your boyfriend for such a long time, he of all persons deserves to know the truth."

"I don't think I want to tell him or anyone else yet." Heather says carefully. She hopes she doesn't hurt Naya by saying that, but when she looks in Naya's eyes she sees the relief in the Latina's eyes.

"I think you maybe should tell him…" Naya starts. "That you're not in love with him anymore. Or at least not enough to stay together and it's up to you if you tell him there is someone else in your life." Naya says as she walks back to the closet to pick a shirt for herself. She quickly undress herself and gets into her shirt that serves as a pajama.

"I'm scared Nay. Scared what he will say, scared what other people will say… Scared about you and I." Heather's sparkling blue eyes stare to Naya from the bed. "If I tell him, there will be no way back."

Naya understands where Heather is going. Heather is ending her relationship for her, Naya. What if their relationships doesn't last long. Or worse, what if it's just a fling. Heather can't go back to Taylor when it turns out that everything between them was just a fling. But something deep in Naya's heart knew that this wasn't just a fling, this was real. This was what real love is about.

"You don't have to tell him right now." Naya says. "If you're not ready it can wait. I can wait." Naya really didn't wanted to wait, she wanted this relationship between Heather and Taylor to end as soon as possible, but if Heather wasn't ready than she would wait just because she loved Heather and all she wanted was for the blonde to be happy.

"But I can't Nay. I want to be with you. I don't want him to be in my life anymore. I want  
to spend every night of my life with you cuddling up on the couch. Falling asleep with your body close to mine. Feeling your sweet lady kisses on my neck. I want you, Naya Rivera. I don't want anybody else. Just you." Heather says as she walks towards Naya. She grabs her hands. "I really want this. I want you, and most of all, I want you to want me back." Heather says.

Naya lifts up her head and looks into Heather's eyes. "I do want you. I really do. Please let me be the person you're cuddling on the couch. Please let me be the person you will fall asleep next to and wake up with in the morning. I want you Heather. I want you because I love you. Because I love you more than I have ever loved anything or anyone else in this world." Naya says.

Heather has tears in her eyes. She lifts up Naya's chin with her right hand and with her left she pulls Naya even closer to her. She closes the gap between their lips and she kisses the brunette. They kiss, like they never kissed before. It so tender and sweet but there is so much love in the kiss that you can almost feel the sparkles on their lips.

"I love you too, and for me that's all that matters." Heather says as she plants a short kiss on Naya's lips.

Naya smiles.

Heather walks back to the bed and grabs the shirt. She undresses herself from her pants and shirt and slips into the shirt Naya gave her a few minutes ago.

Naya catches herself staring at Heather's ass. When Heather turns around and sees Naya  
staring at her the brunette blushes and looks down to the floor.

Heather smiles. "Let's go to bed. Tomorrow is gonna be a big day." Heather says as she walks to 'her' side of the bed.

Naya walks to the other side of the bed and crawls into it. Naya bends to the ground trying  
to turn off the night lamp and at that moment, Heather notices the bear that is standing on Naya's night stand. Heather smiles. Naya doesn't notice since she is trying to find the light switch and Heather can only see Naya's back, since Naya is half in, half out the bed.

When Naya finally finds the switch the room becomes dark. She crawls back into her bed and Naya can feel that Heather is moving her body closer to hers. The blonde embraces her arms around Naya as she spoons her from behind. Heather plants a soft kiss in Naya's neck and whispers in her ear; "Good night my darling." As she quickly plants another soft kiss in Naya's neck.

"Goodnight." Naya mumbles as she moves a little bit closer into Heather's arms.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day Heather and Naya both had to be on set early.

They pretended the entire morning like everything was normal between them in front of the other cast members and crew.

But during the break Heather walked over to the table where Naya was sitting.

"Nay, you uhm coming? I kinda need to talk to you." Heather says a little insure hoping the other people sitting on the table wouldn't notice.

But the other cast members and crew didn't even pay attention to the fact that the girls were slipping away from lunch, it had almost become a daily ritual in the past three years. Heather and Naya were both missing a lot during the breaks because they had to tell each other something almost every day.

It made Ryan go crazy because the girls had to be on set on time, and most of the time they forgot the time and got lost in their talk, forgetting they had to work. So Ryan or someone else of the crew had to came up to one of their trailers to get the girls.

Heather leads Naya towards her own trailer, never letting go of the Brunette's hand.

When they both arrive in Heather's trailer, Heather quickly closes the door. She walks towards Naya and kisses her quickly but gentle on her lips.

Naya smiles, she had been waiting for this moment for like forever. It even took her off guard for a second, the suddenly tense of butterflies that were torturing her in her stomach. It was almost like she had to throw up. Throw up from too much love. Throw up to get all this butterflies out of her stomach. But not wanting to lose the amazing feeling it gave her inside. Naya hoped this feeling would last forever.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself I've wanted to do that all day long." Heather says blushing. As she playfully touches Naya's nose with her finger.

Naya wraps her arms around Heather and leans in to kiss her again. She could definitely get used to this.

A smile appears on Heather's face during the kiss.

A moment later Naya lets her arms sink. As the smile on Heather's face immediately drops by losing contact with the beautiful Latina.

Naya walked to Heather's couch which was in the middle of the trailer. "You wanted to talk?" Naya asks serious.

Heather immediately acts a little jumpy. "Yeah, I wanted to let you know that I'm going to Taylor's house after work. I'm done by 4 so I figured out today will be the best day to tell him. Since I'm done pretty early." Heather says with a sigh in her voice.

"You okay?" Naya asks from the couch.

"I'm just not looking forward to it." Heather says as she walks to the couch and sits down on Naya's lap. "But I know it's for a good case." Heather says as she leans her head down on Naya's chest.

Naya's fingers goes through Heather's hair. "You will do fine." Naya encourages her as she plants a soft kiss on Heather's neck.

Heather lifts up her head a little and smiles to Naya. Then she puts her head back down on Naya's chest. Naya wraps her arms tight around Heather. Heather never felt more safe in her entire life. This was where she belonged. Right here, in Naya's arms.

* * *

After her last take Heather walked over the set saying goodbye to everyone. She was done early today so that made her very glad. But when she realizes what she was going to do, she left the set with lead in her shoes. She was still not sure if she was making the right decision.

Heather walked over the parking lot and walked to her car. She drops her bag on the passenger's  
side and goes to her purse looking for her cell phone to see if she had any missed calls or texts.

The blonde had two missed texts. She opened the first one; 'Heath  
where were you last night? Everything okay? I'm worried. Please call me. Ash.'

Heather looked at the time the text was sent. It was sent 8 hours ago. Heather felt guilty about the fact that she didn't say to Ashley that she was staying at Naya's last night. She normally never did but since it was a normal weekday and she had left the house pretty upset while she hadn't finished her conversation with Ashley earlier that morning, where Heather told her that she had kissed someone else, the blonde realized that Ashley might of worried that she had told Taylor about it and that he had lost his mind.

Heather quickly sent her friend a text telling her she stayed at Naya's last night because she was too drunk to drive, and that she was okay.

Then Heather opens the second text. Her heart starts beating faster when Naya's name  
appears on the display. 'Good luck. I know you can do it. I believe in you bb. Courage ;-) Love you –xo Nay.'

Heather smiled like an idiot reading the text. She thought it was really sweet that Naya had sent her a text. And the fact that she used a little of _Glee's Blaine courage_ in it, made her laugh even more.

Heather knew she had to do this. She had to do this so she could be with Naya. So nothing inside her told her she couldn't kiss Naya because it was wrong, since she was still dating Taylor. Heather didn't like the feeling it gave her when she realized after kissing Naya she was cheating on Taylor. But she loved Naya so much, she couldn't resist herself kissing the Latina.

Heather took a deep breath, put her phone back in her purse and drove to Taylor's house.

* * *

Heather parked her car in front of Taylor's house. She saw Taylor's car in the driveway, so she guessed he would be home. Heather walked to the door and rang the doorbell. She waited a few seconds and when she didn't got a reply she rang the doorbell again. Also this time the door stayed closed.

Heather grabbed her keys and opened the door with the spare key Taylor once gave her so she  
could always get in the house.

She walked inside the hallway of the house she knew so well. "Hello? Taylor? Anybody here?" The blonde yells.

She doesn't get any response. Heather can hear water running from upstairs. Taylor was probably taking a shower.

Heather decided to walk to the living room and wait for him to come downstairs.

As Heather opens the door she is shocked. In the middle of the room on the table by the window is a big bouquet of red roses standing. She curiously walks towards the table and sees that there are not only flowers but also candles. A lot of candles. With little hearts on it. The candles are not lit.

Heather lifts up her shoulders. What does this have to mean? She and Taylor hadn't planned anything special today. Heather didn't tell him she would come over. Maybe Taylor was cheating on her! Heather starts to feel a little light headed. How could he cheat on her? She might was here to break up with him but the thought of Taylor and another woman made Heather feel sick in her stomach. But soon she realized she was doing exactly the same to him, which made her feel even more sick. No matter how much she loved Naya, she knew cheating was wrong. It was something she never managed to do, but it just happened in the heat of the moment. The moments, to be exactly. But it was just really hard for Heather to keep her hands of Naya when she was around. They had only kissed, they hadn't slept together or anything. Heather had to fix this, with Taylor first before she could take the next step in her relationship with Naya.

Heather walked towards the couch and sits down.

She takes a magazine from the table and starts browsing through the pages. She already  
looked four times to the door hoping that Taylor walks inside but he doesn't.

Heather hears some thumping upstairs so she guesses he's already out the shower, so it can't take very long before Taylor gets downstairs.

Heather feels a twinge of nerves going through her body. She puts the magazine back down on the table and walks towards the dresser that's in the middle of the room. Heather looks at the pictures that are standing on the dresser; A picture of Taylor and his brother as little kids, a family picture of the last Christmas they spent with Taylor's family and three other pictures of Heather and Taylor.

Heather picks up the picture of her and Taylor in Disneyworld. They are standing in the middle of it, between Mickey and Minnie Mouse. Heather remembers that trip like it was yesterday, since the trip wasn't that long ago. It was their last trip together. They had had a lot of fun together and they look really happy in the picture. Staring at that picture Heather starts to feel really sick. Knowing that this will probably be the last picture of them together as a couple.

Heather heard footsteps on the stairs. She quickly puts the picture back on the dresser.

The door of the living room opens. Taylor is walking in the room not looking up since he is still struggling with his tie. He's not completely dressed since he only wears the white blouse and the black trousers of his suit. The jacket is missing and so are his shoes.

"Where the hell are my shoes?" Taylor mumbles to himself.

Heather turns around at the moment Taylor looks up and sees Heather standing in his living room.

"Holy crap." Is all he can say.


	23. Chapter 23

"What are you doing here?" Taylor asks surprised as he walks towards Heather to give her a kiss on her cheek.

Heather takes a step backwards before Taylor's lips touches her cheek. She kind of made an agreement with herself that she wouldn't fall for Taylor's charming tricks again. Since she knew she had somewhere deep inside still feelings for him.

Taylor is surprised. "No kiss?" Taylor asks a little sad and off guard. He walks over to the table and grabs the jacket of his suit from the chair and puts it on.

"I… I need to talk to you." Heather says.

"Okay. I also needed to talk to you." Taylor says as he winks to Heather.

Heather gets a warm feeling inside. _'Come on Heather focus.'_ Heather tells herself in her head. Heather gets distracted from what she wanted to tell Taylor, by her fear that Taylor is cheating on her. Maybe if Taylor is cheating on her, she wouldn't have to mention that she was falling for someone else, it would be a good reason for a break up. No matter how much it would hurt Heather, it would be better that way.

"What's this?" Heather asks as she is pointing at the suit Taylor is wearing and the  
roses and candles on the table. Heather still thinks the doorbell will ring any moment and Taylor's mistress will walk in.

"I'm having a date." Taylor says honestly.

"You what?" Heather asks, shocked almost mad.

"I'm having a date." Taylor repeats.

"Yeah I kinda understood that the first time." Heather says sarcasticly. "What's her  
name?" Heather asks. "Taylor. Tell me what's her name!" Heather asks upset.

The blonde is pretty sure Taylor is cheating on her. Maybe it's because she cheated on Taylor with Naya. Heather never thought she would ever cheat on anyone. But she knows now that love can make you do weird things. So what if the same thing happened to Taylor?

Taylor walks closer to Heather and wants to take her hands but Heather pulls them away so her 'boyfriend' can't take them.

"Honey. Please tell me you don't think there is someone else." Taylor says.

"Well, actually I do." Heather says.

Taylor laughs.

"That isn't funny." Heather says.

"Yeah it is a little bit." Taylor says still laughing.

Heather gives him a nudge.

"Sorry." Taylor says as he stops laughing.

"How do you think I'm supposed to feel? You're telling me you are having a date. There are red roses, candles… You are wearing a suit! You didn't know I was coming over. But you clearly have a date, and since it's not me of course I think there is someone else. You weren't expecting me. So there has to be another girl." Heather says still upset. She might came here to break up with Taylor, but the fear that he is cheating on her makes the blonde upset. She feels even more bad now, because she had been cheating on Taylor with Naya. Not realizing how much it would hurt Taylor, but right here standing in Taylor's shoes she almost feels sorry for him.

"Okay. Well, maybe all this, this date is for you." Taylor says.

"I don't get it. We didn't make any plans." Heather says.

"Maybe because it was supposed to be a surprise." Taylor says.

"Why would you do that?" Heather asks a little confused.

"Because I wanted to suprise you. Because I wanted this dinner to be the most perfect dinner we have ever had. I planned to pick you up at your home by 5. Since I know you would be done early today. I would drive you to our favorite restaurant since I made a reservation for us. We would have a romantic dinner with violins and all. Then I would drive you back to my place where my best friend would have lit all the candles before we arrived. So you would come in the dark room with only candle light." Taylor tells honest.

Heather still doesn't get it, sure Taylor was a romantics but things weren't that great between them lately. She looks at Taylor with a confused look in her eyes.

"I wanted to give you your own fairytale Heath. I wanted to be your prince charming tonight. Not only tonight… I want to be your prince charming forever." Taylor explains.

Heather feels sick. The only thing that is going through her mind right now is; 'Please don't do what I think you're gonna do. Please. Not tonight.'

"Okay since you're here now, and since I'm nervous as hell. I think this might be the moment. It's not perfect, but we can make it perfect." Taylor says as he gets on his knees. He takes Heather's hand. Heather is so in shock she can't say anything.

"Heather Elizabeth Morris." Taylor starts. "I remember all the beautiful moments we had  
together, since you became my girlfriend in High School. How many times do people find the one when they are still in High School? I don't think that happens that often. But I'm glad it happened to me. To us. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be the mother of my children."

Heather's eyes are getting bigger. It's going to penetrate her where this is going to.  
She opens her mouth to say something but Taylor interrupts before she can even start.

"I know you like traditions, and since your dad is no longer with us, I… I asked your mother for your hand. I also asked her if she thought your dad would be okay with it. She told me that all he ever wanted was his little girl to feel happy with the love of her life and that she believes that I'm _that_person for you, means the world to me."

A tear rolls down Heather's cheek. The memory of her dad is too much to handle for her at this moment.

Taylor's hand disappears in his pocket.

"I know that you're my dream wife. You are the person that makes me happy. You're the  
person I want to grow old with, and no matter what, I will always have your back. In good and in bad times. We are made for each other Heath."

His hand comes out of his pocket. Taylor nervously holds a small box from a jewelry store in his hand, his other hand is holding Heather's. He slowly opens the box and Heather sees the most beautiful ring she has ever seen in her life. Her heart skips a beat.

Taylor looks to the ground. Heather can see he is really nervous. "Heather Elizabeth  
Morris? Will you marry me?" Taylor asks as he looks up into the most beautiful blue eyes in the entire world, covered in tears.

Heather's heart starts beating faster. She stares into Taylor's eyes takes a deep breath and…

* * *

_A/N: As you guys probably notice I like to end with a small cliffhanger. Hahaha okay this one is huge, but it's easier to write when you have a cliffhanger, because you know where to start. Also if this chapter will get a lot of reviews I will upload sooner! :')_

_I also would like to apologize to the readers of 'Our song' I'm kinda busy writing this fic and a new Brittana fan fiction, which I think will be better than the one I'm writing now, and since it hasn't gotten that many reviews yet, I kinda stopped writing in the middle of chapter 2, I'm sorry for that. I'll try to upload it as soon as possible._


	24. Chapter 24

Taylor looks deep into Heather's eyes. The blonde still doesn't say anything, she just stares with tears in her eyes at Taylor who's still kneeling in front of her on one knee holding her left hand.

"I can't." Heather whispers barely loud enough for Taylor to hear. She pulls her hand back and takes a step backwards so she is not standing that close to Taylor anymore. She can't stop the tears anymore. She's not crying out loud. She just can't no longer stop the tears from falling.

"Baby. You what?" Taylor asks confused. He truly believed that Heather would say yes.

"I can't." Heather says, still not very loud. As she closes the small box that Taylor is still holding in his hand.

Taylor stands up. He looks at the box in his hand and swallows. Taylor takes a step closer to

Heather but when he takes a step forward, Heather takes one back.

"Why not? Was the moment not right? The ring not pretty enough? I told you I made a reservation for us, I should have waited until after that but I was so nervous and…"

Heather interrupts him. "No it's not that."

Before Heather can tell him what's going on. Taylor panics, the tears are starting to roll down his cheek. "Than what is it? You don't want to marry me? We were looking for houses together. We practically already live together." Taylor says. "You want to wait longer before we are get married? Please tell me what did I do wrong? I love you Heather. I love you." Taylor says in tears.

Heather's heart breaks. It really hurts her to see her 'boyfriend' this way. She tries to stay calm whilst her mind is freaking out. She can't break up with him right now, but if she doesn't do it now she probably never will, and the blonde really wants to be with Naya more than she wants to be with Taylor.

"Maybe you should have listened to me first. You know, when I got in." Heather carefully says.

Taylor starts to feel sick, he walks towards the couch to sit down.

Heather follows him and sits down in the chair. "I still love you but I can't marry you, because… Because." Heather notices she starts to feel emotional. She can't find the words to tell Taylor.

Taylor can see the fear in Heather's eyes. "Oh crap." Is all he can say.

"Because I have fell in love with someone else." Heather says as she stares to the floor. She

is way too scared to look Taylor in his eyes.

A tear rolls down Taylor's cheek. There is a quiet tension between them.

"Please say something." Heather says between her tears. It hurts Heather to see Taylor this way. They had been together for a very long time and now she just ended that. They had gone through a lot together and the blonde knew she still loved the boy in some way, but she knew she loved Naya way more, that's why she had to do what she was doing.

"Do I know him?" Taylor asks as he wipes the tears from his face with his hand.

"Does that really matters Tay?" Heather asks. She doesn't want to tell Taylor about Naya.

She wants to save him from the fact that she leaving him to be with a girl.

"I think it does. Cause you're telling me you still love me." Taylor says confused.

"I do. It's just that I love this person even more. I didn't realize that until now."

Taylor shakes his head. "How? When? Why?" Taylor asks confused. "I can't believe it."

"Me neither." Heather whispers. "It just… I never expected I could love someone more than I loved you, but when I saw this person, I knew it was right and I know it wasn't fair to stay with you. I would never forgive myself if I had said yes to you and I couldn't give you all the love you deserve." Heather says.

Taylor looks up. "Does this mean we are over?" The boy asks.

Heather nods. "I guess it does." Heather says sad. "But I hope we can still be friends. I want you to know, that I never ever regret spending one minute of my life with you. I loved my life when we were together and I still do." Heather says.

"Asking someone to stay friends after this is like asking someone you gave the winning ticket in the lottery to gave it back to you. You know that will never happen."

"I know I've hurt you." Heather says. "But I hope someday you will be able to forgive me."

The blonde says as she picks the key of Taylor's house from her key ring and places the key on the table.

"I'm sorry." Heather says as she walks towards the door. When she arrives at the door she looks one time more to the wreck that is sitting on the couch as she closes the door behind her. She takes her jacket and purse and closes the front door one last time.

When Taylor hears the door close he looks at the small box with the engagement ring in it, that is standing in front of him on the table. He grabs the little box and throws it to the other side of the room with a lot of anger. At that moment Taylor breaks. The tears are falling from his face, and they keep falling.

* * *

Heather walks towards her car. She looks at Taylor's house. She never felt so bad in her life before, except when her mother told her her father had passed away. Maybe that's why she wanted to break down in tears when Taylor started talking about her dad. This feeling reminded her of her father.

Heather opens the door of her car. She immediately tosses her purse down on the

passenger's side and starts looking for her phone like an idiot. She has to call Naya. She needs to hear the brunette's voice to calm her down.

When she finally finds her phone she tries to call Naya. Her hand is shaking so much that she can't even touch the 'favorite people' button on her iPhone.

When she's finally able to touch Naya's name and sees that the phone is calling her, Heather's heart starts beating like an idiot. The phone rings 4 times and then Heather gets Naya's voicemail.

"Crap. Not now Rivera." Heather almost begs.

She tries to call Naya over and over again. But every time she went straight to the voicemail.

Heather throws her phone back in her purse. Naya is not going to pick up. When Heather realizes that she breaks down in tears. Her head is hanging over the handlebars, her hands trying to hide the tears.

She feels horrible. How could she know that Taylor was about to propose to her today? Talking about really bad timing…

Heather looks behind her, she is still standing in front of Taylor's house. The blonde can't help herself anymore, the tears keep streaming.

She has to get out of here. Out of this place. Away from Taylor's home. She turns around her keys and starts the car.

* * *

_Baby I just ran out of band-aids. _  
_I don't even know where to start._  
_'Cause you can't bandage the damage._  
_You never really can fix a heart._


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: Since I've already written chapter 26, I was like why not giving you chapter 25 before I go to sleep. I know things haven't been that happy in my story lately, but it all will get better, I promise. I'm just pretty much of a drama queen. Haha._

_I wanna thank all of you who have reviewed my story. I almost have 100 reviews, which is crazy and I couldn't imagine that something like that would happen since my story got deleted two months ago. So thank you all, I'm very gratefull! And I promise if you guys will let me reach over 100 reviews before I will wake up tomorrow morning I will upload chapter 26 and 27 both tomorrow! So make sure you share my story and get all your friends to review! ;-) Yeah I'm totally black mailing you guys right now. Haha just kidding! _

_So again, Thank you for reading my story. And I hope you will enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Naya and Mark walked arm in arm off the set. They had had a lot of fun together in the scene they had just recorded.

Naya and Mark had been dating for a while 2 years ago, but it didn't work out. Even though Naya and Mark might not be together anymore they were still pretty close friends and on days like today that was something good.

Mark had seen something was bothering Naya, so he took her aside and talked to her. Naya didn't really tell him what was going on, but Mark could see the little tear that was rolling down Naya's face. He didn't ask her what was going on, he just hugged her. Mark wasn't a man of many words. He didn't really care about the stories that were bothering people, he just wanted them to feel comfortable.

Naya was glad there was someone that didn't ask anything, but just hold her for a second. Sometimes a hug is all you need. Just to know that there is someone who still cares about you and Naya had to admit, Mark's hugs were still one of the best.

"So you're already dating people again?" Mark asked a little curious.

Their relationship had been over for a while but Mark knew Naya hadn't been dating a lot of people. I mean, she had been dating some boys, but none of them really impressed Naya. Most of them didn't even make it to a second date.

There had only been one guy who had made it to a fourth date with the brunette, but after the date Naya had cut off the contact between them because the guy wasn't really what she was looking for.

Naya had asked herself plenty of times why she was doing this dating thing again, she didn't really care about being single for a while. So, she decided to stop the dating for a while until she would find the right person. And she _did_ found the right person to date; Heather Morris.

The girls only still hadn't been on an official date. Naya didn't even know if they were officially dating yet, but she hoped she would know a little more after Heather got back from talking to Taylor.

"Yep. I think I can say that I'm dating again." Naya said with a smirk on his face.

"Wait a second. You met someone?" Mark asked smiling. He was really happy for the girl. He knew he had had his change and blew it, and he wanted Naya to be happy and considering that smile on her face this person was making her happy.

"Maybe. I don't know. It's just... I mean… We are not officially dating. We just like each other. I guess." Naya said a little confused. "And you? Still dating that blonde girl? Damn what was her name again?" Naya asked ,to turn all the attention to Mark, trying to avoid more questions about her new love life. Mark may not like to hear a lot about other people but he loved talking about himself, so it was the perfect distraction.

"Stella? No, that's over." Mark said emotionless.

"I'm sorry." Naya said. She didn't even know if Mark heard her since he just talked along.

"But I'm dating some girl now, her name is Jessalyn and we're going on our third date this weekend. So, yeah you can say I'm dating someone." Mark said proudly.

"Wow. Things are getting pretty serious with her." Naya said joking. Actually she wasn't really joking. Mark had dated a lot of girls, but like Naya, most of these girls Mark was dating didn't even made it to a second date. It had been a miracle that both of them had been dating each other for like a year.

Mark softly poked Naya in her hips. "Watch your words Rivera."

Mark kept talking about this Jessalyn girl for a while as Naya pretend that she was really interested.

When both of them had been joking along for a while one of the crew members walked towards Mark and Naya. He asked if Mark could please come back to set since he had to do some more scenes. Mark kissed the Latina on her cheek and said his goodbye to her as he followed the crew member back to the set.

Naya was already done for today. She walked to her trailer since she needed to change the Cheerio uniform for her own clothes before she went home.

* * *

When Naya was walking on the parking lot towards the car, the Latina though it was weird that the beautiful blonde hadn't called her yet since it was already 2 hours after Heather had left. Naya decided to call Heather, to check if everything was okay and pulled her phone out of her tits.

Naya looked at the display, the screen stayed black. That's weird, she couldn't remember turning her phone off? Naya went deep into her mind and remembered she probably had turned off her phone before she got on set.

Last week her mother had called when they were already shooting. Ryan went crazy, so Naya now turned off her phone every morning before she went on set. She checked her phone during the breaks and when she got home.

Naya only regretted that she had turned her phone off today. What if something had happened to Heather? She quickly turned her phone on to see if she had any missed calls from the blonde.

There appeared 7 missed calls from Heather and 3 missed text messages on her display. Naya's heart jumped a beat. Naya didn't even take the time to check the text messages. She called Heather as soon as she could. The phone rang like 4 times before Naya went straight to the voicemail. She decided to call one more time but after Heather still didn't pick up the Latina decided to drive to Heather's home.

She rushed into her car and turned the keys as quickly as possible, like her life depended on it. And drove away.

* * *

Back at Heather's apartment a shaking hand tried to put the key in the lock of the door, so the door to her apartment would open.

Heather didn't even remember how she got upstairs, since her and Ashley's apartment was on the fourth floor. But she could care less, all she wanted was to go inside as soon as possible.

When the shaking key finally found the lock, Heather turned the key around and went in.

She left her purse in the hallway and walked straight to the living room.

Ashley how was editing some video on her laptop, looked up from the table and greeted the blonde. Heather faked a smile.

At that moment Ashley looked up again, Heather might be a good actress but Ashley as her best friend could immediately see something was wrong. She left her laptop for what it was and walked to the blonde.

"Heath babe are you alright?" Ashley said as she wrapped her arms around Heather and hold her tight in her arms.

A tear rolled down Heather's cheek. "I… I…" Was all Heather could say.

"Shh, Baby take a seat. You don't need to say anything." Ashley says as she walks to the couch with Heather and they both sit down. Ashley passes Heather her glass of water that's standing on the table. "Her take a swig." Ashley said in the hope it will calm the blonde a little bit down.

Heather took a deep swig and swallowed.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Ashley said. A lot of bad things were running through Ashley's mind. Maybe someone had hurt her friend. Or maybe even worst. What if the blonde got seized by a rapist? Maybe she had find out she was pregnant? But wait a second Heather wanted kids, so was that really a bad thing? Maybe she hit someone with her car, this is LA, people don't watch before they walk across the street. Yeah maybe it was just that. A lot of bad scenarios were going around Ashley's mind.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you." Heather says. She still feels guilty about the fact that she hadn't told Ashley that she stayed at Naya's last night.

"No, don't be." Ashley said. "I was just worried if everything was ok with you. You know after our talk yesterday morning. You looked upset, I wanted to make sure you were safe."

Heather nodded. "I understand."Heather says. "I was, I stayed at Naya's."

"I know you texted me earlier today. You better tell me what's going on with you right now. Did someone hurt you? Heather please talk." Ashley says as she sees that bringing the talk back to the subject makes the blonde cry and shake even more.

Ashley hugged Heather. " You're shaking girl. What's going on?" Ashley asks.

"Taylor proposed." Heather whispers with a weird high voice.

"He did what? Omg babe that's so beautiful. Then why are you so upset?" Ashley asks not understanding.

"Cause I said no." Heather whispers.

Ashley can't believe what Heather just told her. She might not like Taylor that much, but she knew Heather did. And she knew Heather was already looking for a house to move in with him.

"You said no? Why? Because of… Because of that person you kissed?" Ashley asks carefully.

Heather nodded.

"This person was more than just a kiss, right?" Ashley asks. "It was love? I mean, serious love."

Heather nods again. "I screwed up everything." Heather whispers between her tears.

"No girl. No!" Ashley starts. "You did not. Don't say that to yourself." Ashley says as she is stroking through Heather's hair to calm the blonde down.

"I was going there to break up with him Ash. I wanted to tell him we are over and there he was; Prince charming in his suit, ring, proposal and everything. He even asked my mom if he could marry me. Oh crap, my mom. How the fuck do I tell her?" Heather says upset realizing she has to tell her mom what happened sooner or later.

"You didn't know he was going to propose honey. It's not your fault." Ashley says rubbing Heather's back. "But please tell me who's this mystery guy you kissed? I'm dying to know." Ashley asks carefully.

Heather rolls her eyes. She doesn't really want to answer that question. She knows she has to, but she can't bring herself to tell right now.

"Can we please not talk about that right now. I think I've had enough drama for one day." Heather says as she wipes a tear of her face.

"I'm sorry." Ashley says. "You were just making me curious. I would like to know who could beat Mr. Perfect." When Ashley had said that she realized it was probably not the smartest thing to say since Heather broke down in tears again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." She immediately started to apologize.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it like that, and you're right. I'm here lying in your arms falling apart in tears and you don't really know why. Or I mean you do know. But not know everything. I owe you the truth."

Before Heather could tell Ashley what was really going on they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll be back in a minute." Ashley says as she kissed Heather on her forehead and walks to the door.


	26. Chapter 26

"Naya!" Ashley says surprised as she opens the door. "Long time no see! How are you?"

Naya quickly hugs Ashley. "I'm fine. How are you?" The brunette asks because she wants to be polite. In fact she only cares about Heather at this moment, she wants to know if the blonde is okay.

"Yeah I'm fine. " Ashley says.

Naya nods. She really didn't hear a word of what Ashley had said but she didn't care about that. All she cared about right now if was Heather was home. She assumed she must be since her car was outside but what if she was hurt?

"How's Heather?" Naya asks really concerned. She wanted to ask that since the moment she got in.

"She's really upset, I think she could really use a close friend like you right now." Ashley says as she lets Naya in.

Naya walks into the living room. She sees Heather sitting on the couch with her eyes covered in tears.

When Heather notices Naya, Naya can see the little sparkling in her tearful eyes. Naya sprints towards the couch and hugs Heather.

"I'm so sorry I didn't pick up my phone. I… I was on set. I'm so sorry. Honey are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Naya asks still holding Heather close in her arms. She looks to Ashley who's still standing in the doorway. Naya wants to kiss Heather, tell her it's gonna be okay, but she doesn't know what Ashley knows about them. So Naya decides to act like she normally did when Heather was upset and needed her and Ashley.

"He didn't hurt me, well yes he did, but he didn't slap me or anything." Heather says a little confused. "It's just…" Heather can't finish her sentence as she starts sobbing again.

Ashley who's still standing in the doorway walks to the couch and sits down on the other side of Heather and starts rubbing the back of the blonde. She doesn't asks Heather more about the person she kissed since she isn't sure what Naya knows about this person. Maybe Heather hadn't told Naya anything about him.

Since Ashley and Naya both didn't know what the other knew, they both didn't really know what to say anymore. They both just tried to comfort Heather. Naya had taken Heather in her arms and Ashley kept rubbing her back telling her it's going to be fine. After a few minutes the situation became pretty awkward, the only sound that sounded through the apartment after a while was Heather's sobbing.

"You want me to tell her what happened?" Ashley asks Heather, to break the ice.

"No. No. I want to tell her myself." Heather says between her sobs.

"Tell me what? Honey, what do you want to tell me?" Naya says with a little panic.

Heather looks from Naya to Ashley, and from Ashley back to Naya. Takes a deep breath and says: "Taylor proposed to me today." It took Heather a lot of courage to say these words in front of Naya. She doesn't want to hurt the brunette, but she will find out sooner or later.

It's like someone just threw a rock in Naya's face. "He what?" Naya asks surprised. _'The asshole.'_ The Latina thinks. "What did you say?" Naya asks a little scared.

Heather looks into Naya's eyes. When Heather wants to open her mouth and tell Naya she said no, Ashley's phone rings. Ashley stands up from the couch and walks towards the table where her phone lies next to her laptop.

"Ashley's phone." Ashley says while she picks up. "Yeah of course. Yeah I understand, but I don't think I can leave right now." Ashley says as she looks to Heather.

Heather can hear a mad voice on the other line, she can't hear what he's saying but she can hear the person Ashley's calling with yelling something mad at her friend.

"Yeah I know we have a deadline. It's just that…" Before Ashley can finish her sentence Heather interrupts whispering "Go." With her mouth.

"You sure?" Ashley whispers. "No I wasn't talking to you." Ashley says irritating into the phone.

"Yeah Naya is here, I will be fine." Heather says to Ashley. Her voice sounding really soft. Actually she doesn't mind the fact that Ashley has to go, she wants some alone time with Naya to tell her what happened this afternoon at Taylor's house.

"I will be there in any minute." Ashley says while she hangs up her phone. Ashley walks to  
Heather, kisses her on her head and looks at Naya. "Take care of her while I'm gone, okay?"

"I will." Naya promises. In some way she is glad Ashley is leaving. She likes Heather's friend, but in this situation it was pretty awkward to talk. Naya hopes Heather will tell her more when Ashley is gone.

Ashley grabs her laptop and purse from the table, waves the girls goodbye and leaves through the door.

When Naya hears the front door of the apartment closing she immediately turns back to Heather. "So, what did you said to him?"

"I said no of course!" Heather says while there appears a little smile on her face since she thinks it's a little funny Naya has to ask.

Heather tells Naya everything that happened at Taylor's house that afternoon. From the moment she walked in, to the moment she had called Naya in her car.

"I'm so sorry." Naya says after Heather finished telling her what happened.

"What? Why? Why are you sorry?" Heather asks confused.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that all alone. If I knew he would have proposed to you today, I would have never let you go all by yourself. It must have been pretty hard when you told him you couldn't."

Heather swallows. "It was." She says. "I tried to call you but… But you…" Heather stutters.

"I know. I'm so sorry." Naya says as she pulls Heather closer in her arms.

"He asked my mom." Heather says between the sobs.

"He asked your mom what?" Naya asks a little confused.

"If he was allowed to marry me, and he asked her if she thought my dad would have been okay with it." Heather says.

"He did not." Naya says unable to believe what she just heard. She knew it was really hard for Heather to talk about her dad.

"I've no idea how I'm gonna tell my mom. She will probably call tomorrow." Heather says. "She knew Taylor wanted to propose." Maybe the fact that her mom knew about this all was what upsets Heather most. Heather's mother loved Taylor. How could Heather ever explain to her mom she had said no to Mr. Perfect?

"We will find a way honey, together." Naya says trying to calm Heather down.

"I'm glad you're here." Heather says as she crawls closer in Naya's arms.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world right now." Naya says as she softly plants a kiss on Heather's head.


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: So this chapter is a lot happier than the last few chapter's, haha. Hope you guys will like it! _

_I wanna thank you all so much for the 100 reviews. Amazing, just amazing! Thank you so much!_

* * *

Heather and Naya had been laying all cuddled up together on the couch for a while. Naya's head was resting on the arm of the couch and Heather was lying in Naya's arms, sitting between her legs, with her head resting on the brunette's chest.

It was already pretty late but Naya didn't want to leave Heather alone after what had happened today, So she decided to stay until Ashley got back home.

They had turned on a movie, so Heather's thoughts would be a little bit derived of Taylor and everything what had happened between them today.

Naya looked from the television to Heather. A smile appeared on her face. It was adorable

to see how Heather's head was resting on her chest. Naya's fingers were slipping through Heather's hair.

Heather looked up without moving her body or head. When their eyes meet they both smile. Naya softly plants a kiss on Heather's head, Heather's hair tickling on Naya's lips.

"I can get used to this, you know." Heather says trying to sit a little closer to Naya. Not like that that's even possible.

"Used to what?" Naya asks. Her voice sounding soft and beautiful.

"You and me, cuddling up on the couch, watching a movie, together." Heather explains.

"We've watched like a million movies together." Naya replies laughing.

"I know, but this one is different." Heather says.

"Why?" Naya asks, she already knows the answer. She just wants to hear Heather saying it out loud.

"Because, because it's different when we are sitting like this. Like… like how a couple sits, you

know." Heather says with a little blush on her cheeks.

"We are a couple now?" Naya asks a little teasing.

"Well I told you that when I was single, and you were single that we would mingle." Heather says in her Brittany voice. She can play this game too.

Naya bursts out in laughter. She's laughing so hard that tears are falling down her cheek and that Heather even lifts up her head because Naya's chest keeps shaking up and down.

"You're Brittany quotes are the best." Naya says while she is wiping a tear away from her cheek.

Heather smiles. "But I'm serious, I broke up with Taylor for a reason. I broke up with him because I wanted to do this…" Heather says as she turns around, leans forward and kisses Naya on her lips.

Naya didn't see that one coming, but the soft lips of Heather give her a warm feeling inside. And she immediately returns the kiss. Her lips slowly start sucking on Heather's bottom lip until Heather slowly stops, because she wants to finish her last sentence.

"And I want to do so much more." Heather says teasing, as Naya pulls Heather back on top of her and starts kissing her again.

The girls don't even notice that the movie is still playing in the background, they only see each other.

"So you're my girlfriend now?" Naya asks between the kisses.

Heather doesn't answer the question, she leans into Naya and starts kissing her neck.

"Baby that's nice, mmmm... But Heath. Heather… Oh God.. I have wanted this for so long….Heather we've got to talk." Naya jumps up. She sees the most beautiful smile and the most beautiful face she has ever seen in the world and can't help but smile too.

"I guessed that answered you're question, right?" Heather asks.

"Well. I'm not sure." Naya says teasing.

"What! What do you mean?" Heather asks confused and a little upset.

"I think I need another kiss to make sure you're my girlfriend." Naya says smiling.

Heather points Naya's nose with her finger. "You've got me with that one." Heather says

laughing as she leans back forward to kiss Naya again.

"You are so beautiful." Naya whispers when her lips don't touch Heather's for a second. Their lips are still dangerously close to each other, but they don't touch. After Naya had said that she realizes how cheesy that sounded. "Oh God I am such a dork." Naya says to herself. A few seconds later she feels arms wrap around her. "I'm sorry I don't know why I am acting like this, you just make me so nervous all of a sudden." Naya says smiling.

"I like softy nervous Naya." Heather says teasing.

Naya playfully nudges Heather. "Well don't get used to it." Naya says as she plants her lips on Heather's again.

It's hard to keep a conversation going since the girls keep kissing each other. The movie is still playing in the background but neither of them really know what the movie is about. The girls don't even hear or see the movie anymore. They only hear and see each other.

Heather, who is still lying on top of Naya, leans in and kisses Naya again. The kiss started slow but soon their tongues meet and the kiss becomes a great passionate kiss with lots of lady love. Naya's hand went up on Heather's cheek and the kiss gets even more intense.

Naya couldn't keep her hands of Heather anymore. She had to fight against the urge that she was wanting more. Way more.

"I love you." Heather moans out in a whisper.

"I love you too." Naya whispers.

Naya's eyes dart of to Heather and the brunette looks at Heather like she needs some kind of confirmation that it's okay to take the next step, and when Heather nods, she carefully pulls up Heather's shirt. Exposing her bare belly.

Naya looks in Heather's eyes to check if the blonde is sure that she's okay with it, but Heather doesn't seem to mind. In fact Heather doesn't seem to mind at all. She wants Naya just as much as Naya wants her. They both have been waiting for this moment since like forever.

Naya starts placing kisses all over Heather's jaw line, slowly kissing down her neck, till she is placing kisses around the blonde's bra.

Heather couldn't fight against the urge to kiss Naya. She cups Naya's chin with her thumb and lifts it up to kiss Naya again. Heather's lips softly rub against Naya's. Heather then moves to kiss Naya's neck. The brunette lets out a slight moan of pleasure, everything felt so good right now. They both had been waiting for this moment for ages and they both didn't want this moment to end.

Naya continued to kiss Heather. She lifted Heather up a little, she could feel Heather's naked body touching hers, since Heather was only wearing her jeans and bra. Naya who was still fully clothed, softly pulls Heather down on the couch again so she is the one who's sitting on top this time.

Heather pulls Naya closer to her and her hand disappears under Naya's shirt making her way up to Naya's bra. Naya playfully grabs Heather's arm. She undresses herself from her shirt and kisses Heather gently but with so much passion. Their naked torsos (or well almost naked, they were still wearing their bras) are lying on each other make them both even more turned on than they already are. This was it, this was _their_ moment.

The girls are only paying attention to each other, that neither of them notices that Ashley walks in.

Heather's roommate is shocked about what she is seeing in front of her. But when she realizes both girls haven't notice her presence yet, she decides to walk to her own room as soon as possible.

Ashley doesn't say anything on her way to the door that's leading to the hallway where their bedrooms are, she just wants to walk straight to her room hoping Naya and Heather won't caught her.

She wants to close the door soft but she's a little confused about what she just saw as she closes the door a little too loud.

The bang of the door brings the girls back to where they are.

"What's that?" Naya asks panicking.

"Ashley is that you?" Heather asks as she notice that the door from the entrance to the living room is open.

"Oh crap." Is all Naya can say.


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: I'm so sorry for not uploading sooner. I don't really have an excuse, just that I had to work a lot lately. Also school will start again Wednesday but I'll try my best to make the updates faster! But you guys can help yourself a little, by reviewing! If a chapter get a lot of reviews, I will upload sooner! Pinkie Promise! And we all know someone does never break a pinkie promise.. Okay I told enough, hope you will enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

"Busted" Heather whispers with a little smirk on her face.

Naya slowly slips of Heather's body and grabs her shirt from the floor.

This was one of these moments in your life where you wished you could just disappear. Disappear, knowing you don't ever have to talk about it again. But that's not real life. Real life isn't that simple. It's surviving every day again.

Naya looks at Heather who still has a little smirk on her lips. Naya doesn't think it's that funny that Ashley caught them kissing only wearing a bra and pants. Naya wasn't really ready for this announce of going public. She wasn't even ready for going public at all. But Heather seemed to think it's pretty funny by the look on her face.

"You're okay?" Heather asks while she quickly grabs her own shirt from the floor and puts it back on.

Naya nods. "I guess so. I think I'd better go." Naya says as she pulls her shirt over her head. Trying to leave.

But before Naya has a change to walk away Heather grabs Naya's hand. "Please don't let me deal with this alone." Heather says. Heather who might on the first hand looked that she was taking this really well looks scared with her soft blue puppy eyes.

Naya looks in Heather's eyes and right then she already knows she will stay. No one can resist the look of Heather's puppy eyes. "Fine I will stay. God can you believe this. This is gonna be awkward. Yeah well awkward is probably an understatement." The brunette says, the last part more to herself than to Heather.

Heather smiles to Naya. Naya sits back down on the couch again as Heather stands up from the couch to walk towards the door.

"Ash? Ashley?" Heather says while she opens the door and sees her friend standing a little shocked and giggling in the hallway.

"I… I… I didn't meant to interrupt." Ashley stutters.

Heather can see her friend is confused. She can see the little panic in Ashley's eyes. "I think we need to talk." Heather says as she grabs Ashley's hand and leads her to the couch where Naya is sitting waiting for the girls to come back.

Ashley sits down, as her eyes go from Naya to Heather, to Naya again.

A tear rolls down Naya's face. Heather notices and she immediately walks towards Naya, to hug her girlfriend and try to calm her down. "Stt. It's okay baby. We had to tell her anyway. She lives here." Heather says trying to comfort Naya a little bit.

"I know." Naya says sobbing. "I just wish it wasn't like this."

"I know. Me neither." Heather says sad stroking a strand of hair back behind Naya's ear.

"I'm so sorry." Is the first thing Ashley says as she sees her friends sitting all sad on the couch. "I didn't meant to… I.. I'm so sorry Hemo." Ashley walks to the couch and sits down next to Heather. None of them is sitting very comfortable and they really don't know what to say to the other at the moment.

Ashley looks at Heather how's rubbing Naya's back, trying to calm her down. "So you guys… You… You're like together now?" Ashley asks a little confused.

"Well I told you I had feelings for someone I had kissed." Heather starts as she looks to Naya and starts to blush.

"Yeah well, I know you did. But I assumed that person was a guy." Ashley says with the emphasis on guy.

Naya's stomach turns around. Ashley makes it sound so awful.

"Why didn't you just told me it was Naya?" Ashley asks calm. "You know I wouldn't mind. My brother is gay, remember?"

Heather nods her head.

"So why Hemo? Why didn't you just tell me when we were talking before?"

Heather and Naya both blush. "Maybe because you didn't asked me." Heather says shy.

"I tried." Ashley says. "But you were the person how cut me off." Ashley says.

"What should I have told you? O by the way the person I kissed is Naya." Heather says upset.

Heather looks sad, tears are standing in her eyes as Ashley starts feeling really bad.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to upset you." Ashley says as she tries to comfort Heather a little. "I understand you were scared. But you know I will always support you. You could have told me. It's not something to hide sweetie. You don't have to hide who you are." Ashley says as she embraces Heather. Then she looks at Naya. She can see the brunette is struggling to keep her tears from falling. She never ever had seen Naya cry before. Ashley looks Naya straight in her eyes. "You both don't have to hide who you are." Ashley says as she walks towards Naya to place her hand on the Latina's shoulder.

A little smile appears on Naya's face. "Thank you." The brunette whispers. She is glad Heather's best friend is taking them seriously and still loves both of them.

Ashley sits back down on the couch again. "I just want you to know that this won't change the way I think about our friendship." She says to Heather. "You're still my best friend. And you always will. You were Heather dating Taylor and now you're Heather dating Naya. I don't care. I like Heather." Ashley says.

A tears rolls down Heather's cheek. She couldn't wish for a better reaction. "Thank you Ash. You're a great friend." Heather says as she hugs her friend again.

"And I want you to know that you're always welcome here. I would say; act like you're home. But this practically already is your home so yeah don't think that will be that big of a deal." Ashley says to Naya as she gives her a playful wink.

Naya smiles. It's true, she and Heather had always been together, even when they weren't 'together' together. "Thank you Ash, I really appreciate that." Naya says.

"So what now?" Ashley asks. "I mean how many people know about this?"

"None." Naya whispers.

"Only you." Heather completes Naya. "People still think I'm dating Taylor." When Heather sees the sad look in Naya's eyes when she talks about Taylor she quickly adds: "My manager will announce my break up with him tomorrow."

"We'd rather keep it private for a while until we've found a way to tell our family." Naya says. The thoughts about telling her family made Naya feel sick. She wasn't sure if her parents would take it just as well as Ashley did.

Even Heather feels sick for a moment. She still has no idea how to tell her mom. "Yeah. So Ash can you please keep this for yourself for a while? Until Naya and I figured out what to do." Heather asks.

"Sure. I won't tell anyone until you guys are ready." Ashley says smiling.

"Thanks." Naya and Heather say in common. The both look at each other at the same time and blush.

An awkward silence appears. The three girls are all thinking about what just happened. Naya is the one how interrupts the silence: "I think I'd better go home. It's already pretty late." She says doubtful.

"You can stay if you want to." Heather says.

Naya smiles. "I think I'd rather be alone tonight, if you don't mind."

Heather looks in Naya's eyes. "You're sure?" Heather asks.

Naya nods.

"Nay. You can stay if you want to. You guys won't see me till breakfast, I promise." Ashley says smiling.

Naya smiles. "Thanks Ash, but I don't mind you being around. I just need to clean my mind a little bit." Naya explains.

"I understand." Ashley says. "Well I'm gonna leave you guys alone now. I need to take a nap. Had a long day." Ashley says as she walks to Heather and kisses her on her cheek. "Goodnight hun." She looks at Naya and winks at the brunette. "I think I will see you around soon?"

Heather grabs Naya closer to her. "Definitely." She says while she plants a quick peck on her girlfriend's lips.

Ashley smiles. "Goodnight girls." As she leaves the room.

"Well that went pretty well." Heather says.

"You're lucky to have a friend like her." Naya says. "Not everyone is gonna take it this well."

"I know. But we will survive. As long as we're staying together." Heather says.

Naya presses her body closer to Heather's. She became pretty tired of all what happened. And there was no place in the world she'd rather be than lying there in Heather's arms. "I love you" She whispers.

Heather smiles and kisses the top of Naya's nose. "I love you too baby. You're sure you won't stay tonight?"

Naya nods. "Yeah, I need to grab some stuff before we get on set tomorrow. Also I think I need to spend some time alone. If that's okay?" Naya says careful not wanting to hurt Heather's feelings.

Heather hugs Naya even tighter. "Of course! Not that I want you to leave, but I understand. Today was a heavy day, for both of us. I think we could both use some time alone."

Naya smiles. "Thank you for understanding." She plants a kiss on Heather's lips and walks to the hallway to grab her coat.

Heather grabs Naya's purse from the floor and walks after Naya. She handed the brunette her purse and gives her a soft kiss on her lips. "Text me when you get home, okay?" Heather asks.

"I will. And remember I'm not kissing you goodbye, I'm only kissing you goodnight." Naya says as she gives Heather one more peck on the lips and leaves.

Heather closes the door behind the small Latina. She leans with her back to the door; What a day.


	29. Chapter 29

A few days went by. Everyone had been extra sweet for Heather when they heard about her break-up with Taylor. And Heather had to explain over and over again that things just didn't worked out between the two of them. The girls hadn't told anyone about their relationship yet, besides Ashley.

They had been on set all day long. The girls both had a break between their takes so they decided to go to Naya's trailer. To get some alone time, since they hadn't had much lately.

They walk to the Latina's trailer never letting the hand of the other go. Opening the door of the trailer as they get in. Heather sits down on the couch that's standing in the middle of Naya's trailer. As Naya keeps standing in the middle of her trailer.

"Do you want to drink something?" Naya asks while she walks to the fridge to grab her and Heather a drink.

Heather shakes her head. "No, thanks." She politely refuses.

Naya closes the fridge and walks to the couch to sit down on Heather's lap. The girls hadn't seen each other for two days, since they both had to be in the recording studio to record a song for the upcoming episodes. Naya had been in the studio yesterday, and Heather the day before yesterday.

"I missed you." Naya says as she gently puts her head on Heather's chest.

Heather's fingers start playing with Naya's hair. "I'm glad how thinks worked out between us." Heather says while she plants a soft kiss on Naya's head.

Naya smiles. "Yeah me too." Naya says. She loves the way how Heather embraces her arms around her body. It makes Naya feel very loved and special. A smile appears on her face. And Naya realizes if someone will walk in right now they would probably think she is smiling like an idiot. But she doesn't care. People can't blame her for being happy, right?

Heather looks in Naya's eyes. She melts. Naya has the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen in the world and that cute smile behind her perfect nose gives Heather twinkling feelings in her stomach. "You're so beautiful when you smile." Heather says.

These words make Naya blush.

Heather leans forward and plants a gentle kiss on Naya's lips again. The kiss becomes more intense and Naya softly falls down on the couch, off Heather's lap. Heather's body is now lying on top of Naya's and their lips keep softly rubbing each other's.

When they hear Dianna and someone of the crew talking outside they both immediately sit up as soon as they can. Scared that the persons who are outside will walk in.

"Damn I hate this." Naya says irritating.

"Babe, what do you mean?" Heather asks sweet.

"The hiding. The constantly being afraid that people will see us." Naya says.

"I know. You.. You want to tell people about us?" Heather asks. Heather wasn't really ready for the public announce of that, since her break up with Taylor was only 6 days ago. Her mom hadn't taken it very well. She had been really upset that the blonde and Taylor had broken up. Heather hadn't spoke to her mom for like 4 days, which was really long for the blonde who called or texted her mom like every single day.

"I don't think I'm ready for that." Naya says.

"Me neither." Heather whispers.

"But I might think I want to tell Di." Naya says. "She knows I have a crush on you. I've been avoiding her questions about you for the past few days. And I'm sure she knows something is going on. I don't want to lie to her. And since your best friend already knows about us, I might think it would be fair to tell my best friend too." Naya says careful.

"You want to tell Dianna that we are together?" Heather asks a little scared. If Dianna will know, probably Lea will too. And well Lea isn't that good in hiding secrets...

Naya blushes. "She is my best friend, Heath. I don't wanna lie to her anymore. It's too hard. I can't take it any longer." Naya says while she stares at the floor avoiding Heather's eyes.

"I think you're right." Heather says.

"You think I'm what?" Naya asks surprised not expecting this answer.

"I think it's not fair that my best friend knows about us, and you can't tell your best friend." Heather says. "Also Di, sure can keep a secret. She is a good friend of both of us. I think it's time that we tell her." Heather says.

Naya hugs Heather. "Thank you for understanding." Naya says. She is really happy Heather takes it so well.

Heather smiles. "Any time." As she pulls Naya closer to her.

* * *

Later that day when the girls were done shooting Naya walked to Dianna who was packing her bags to get home.

"Hey Di." Naya says a little uncomfortable.

"Nay!" Dianna says surprised.

"I was wondering if you would like to get diner somewhere you know with me and Heather. It's been so long since we had talked, and I really miss you." Naya says a little nervous.

Dianna looks at Naya. "Everything alright honey?" She asks as she can see Naya isn't really comfortable with the situation.

"Not really." Naya says honest. "I'm sorry Di. I kinda have been avoiding you and I feel really bad about it. We haven't talked that much." Naya says.

"Nay what are you talking about? We talked almost every day."

"I know." Naya says. "But not how we used to talk. You know, you're my best friend, and the last few days I haven't act like I was yours too. I'm so sorry." Naya says a little guilty.

"It's okay sweetie. I understand." Dianna says sweet.

"You do? I mean what?" Naya asks confused. She thought Dianna would be really pissed on her. She know that was not Dianna, but she know she would have been pissed if her best friend had act like that to her.

"I thought something might was bothering you, but you just weren't ready to tell. Also you and Heather were almost together everyday, which I completely understand since I think she could use your help more after her break-up." Dianna says friendly.

Naya hadn't thought about it, but it was the perfect excuse why she was spending so much time with Heather for other people. So she decided to say that Dianna was right. "Yeah I was. But I should have made time for you. You're my best friend too. That's why we want to take you out tonight to our favourite restaurant." Naya says. "I really hope you will come with us, so we can talk about… About things." Naya says even more uncomfortable.

"I will." Dianna says. "But I've to grab some stuff at home first. I will meet you guys there at seven, right?"

Naya nods.

"Great! I will see you there!" Dianna says as she quickly plants a kiss on Naya's cheek and walks to her car.

Naya's heart is beating like an idiot. This is it. This is the moment. She hope Dianna won't take it to hard that she didn't told her earlier about the fact that she is dating Heather now.

Naya walks to her car and looks at the display on her phone. It's only 5.30pm right now. She'd better go home and relax before she goes to the dinner.

She quickly sends Heather a text; _'Di is in! 7pm at Joe's. See u there. Love Nay.'_

Then she turns around the keys of her car and drives home.


	30. Chapter 30

Naya arrived a little early at Joe's. She walked inside and said hi to Joe, the owner.

Naya really came here a lot, she knows all waitresses by their name and of course she know the owner Joe. Joe's really was one of her favourite restaurants, it was really small which kept the wooden place so cosy. What Breadstix was for Santana, was Joe's for Naya.

There were only like 10 tables in the entire restaurant and only 3 of them were used. Naya walked to her favourite table at the end of the restaurant. She was glad it was still free.

Joe's wasn't one of the most popular restaurants here in LA, but maybe that was what Naya liked about it the most. It was really small and there never were a lot of people. So people didn't recognize her like all the time. She could just sit and eat, like everybody else. Of course sometimes there were a few people how asked her if they could take a picture or get her autograph, but Naya was always friendly to them and took her time for her fans. Because she knew that when they got their picture or autograph they would leave her having dinner like everybody else.

Naya sat down and looked at the other people in the restaurant. One man was staring really intense at her. It scared Naya a little bit. She smiled and quickly turned her face the other way.

A pretty blonde girl walked into the restaurant. Naya looked up and smiled. Heather's eyes went through the restaurant and when she saw Naya sitting at their usual table, she smiled and walked towards her.

Naya stood up to greet Heather. An awkward moment appeared. Heather wanted to give Naya a kiss on her lips, and Naya wanted to do the same. But then the girls realized they were in public which means journalist are everywhere and rumours are true. The girls wanted to kiss each other so bad, but photographers and journalist could be everywhere. They had to be really careful. So Heather quickly planted a kiss on Naya's cheek. Like friends do when they see each other.

The girls sat down next to each other. Naya looked at Heather's hand who was rubbing her knee under the table. When Naya looked at Heather, the blonde smiled to her. Naya smiled back. She knows no one could see them, but doing things like this in public still scared her a little bit.

She looked at the clock who was hanging above the bar. It had already been 7pm. "What if she doesn't come?" Naya asked a little scared. She was really nervous to tell Dianna about her and Heather.

"Honey, she is only 5 minutes late. Give her some time." Heather says trying to calm Naya down while giving her a supportive smile.

At that moment a beautiful blonde girl walks into the restaurant. Joe smiled. "Miss Agron. Haven't seen you in a while. Glad to see you're back." Joe says.

Heather and Naya started chuckle. The old Joe had a little crush on Dianna. Nothing serious, but it was really fun how he kept flirting with Dianna. Not like gross flirting, but like really funny flirting. All the things he said were with a big wink. It was really funny to see the old Joe like that. And it was even more fun that Dianna was playing along with him.

Dianna smiled. "Good to see you too Joe." Dianna says as she walks to the bar keeper and gives him a kiss on his cheek. Then she walks over to Heather and Naya. She greets both girls with a kiss on their cheek, just like Heather had done with Naya before. And sat down across them.

Joe walked to their table and they order themselves something to drink.

"I'm really glad you came." Naya says.

"The sun goes down. The stars come out, and all that count is here and now, my universe will never be the same. I'm glad you ca..."

"Heather!" Naya and Dianna say both in common laughing pretty loud as their friend stops singing. It's not Heather's usual voice, it's more Brittany's 'Stop the violence' voice that's singing the lyrics of 'glad you came'.

"Sorry." Heather apologizes.

Naya and Dianna only laugh louder. They just recorded their scenes for sectionals earlier today. The three of them laugh along for a while as Dianna gets curious why she is here in the first place.

"Don't get me wrong, I love to hang out with you guys but why am I here on a normal Thursday? Do we celebrate something I forgot about?"

A smirk appears on Heather and Naya's face. They kind of were celebrating something, right? "We uhm, kinda wanted to talk with you." Naya says a little nervous.

"Girl are you alright?" Dianna asks worried. "You look a little jumpy. Everything okay?" Dianna looks from Naya to Heather and back to Naya. "You're sick?" She asks really worried.

"No. No! It's not that. It's that…" Naya swallows. This is the moment. This is it. Heather sneaky grabs Naya's hand under the table without Dianna noticing and squeezes in it to encourage Naya to do this.

"Nay? Naya, what is it." Dianna asks still worried.

Naya looks around if no one can hear them. It looks like everyone is way to busy with their own business to really care about the three girls. Accept the creep that seemed to stare at Naya when she just got here. He's staring again, but he's like sitting 6 tables away, so he won't hear them. Naya takes a deep breath. _'This is it. You can do it.'_ She tells herself. "Well uhm. I told you I liked Heather right?"

"Yeah you did." Dianna says as she looks from Heather back to Naya, waiting or Naya to say more. She has an idea where this is going to, but she wants Naya to say it out loud herself.

"Well…" Naya starts.

"I kinda like her too!" Heather pops out. "Oops sorry. I know you wanted to say that." Heather apologizes as she sees Naya's face.

Dianna laughs. She can see Heather and Naya are both very nervous. "So you guys are together now? Like together, together?" She asks curious.

Heather and Naya look at each other and back to Dianna. "We're together." Naya says with the biggest smile Dianna has ever seen on her face.

"Wow guys that's wonderful!" Dianna says enthusiasm as she jumps up to hug both of her friends.

As Dianna sits back down in her own seat again, Heather and Naya both stare at each other and smile. They are both really glad their best friends are taken their relationship so well.

"You guys look so cute together!" Dianna says. "You know in some way we all saw it coming from day one." Dianna says.

Naya and Heather both start to blush. "We?" Naya asks.

"Yeah the cast and crew you know." Dianna says.

Heather and Naya's cheeks seem to turn only redder.

"But none of us judge you. You guys make a cute couple." Dianna says smiling.

"Thank you Di. For taking this so well." Naya says as she walks over to the other side of the table to hug Dianna.

Dianna smiles. "Of course. I love you girls. I'm really happy for you."

Dianna beckons Heather. The blonde stands up and also walks to the opposite of the table to hug Dianna. It must look really weird for all the other people in the restaurant who don't know what's going on to see the three girls hug.

When everyone sits down in their own seat again Dianna has one more question: "So how long have you guys been dating? A week? Two days?" She asks curious.

"A month." Naya whispers.

Dianna's face freezes. "A month?" She asks. "Why haven't you guys told me before?" Dianna asks. "I… I can't believe you didn't told me. I was the first person who knew you liked Heather. Even before Heather knew." Dianna says upset. "I can't believe you would hold something big like that from me for so long." Dianna says disappointed. "I thought we were friends..."

This is the moment Naya was afraid of. To hurt Dianna, by not telling her before.


	31. Chapter 31

An older man around the age of 40 walks up to the girls. "I'm sorry I don't wanna bother you, but aren't you girls the cheerleaders in Glee?" The man asks. He looks a little jumpy.

Naya rolls with her eyes, since the man is standing behind her back he can't see it. 'If you don't wanna bother us, then don't.' Naya thinks. Normally she loves her fans. But this one is having a really bad timing.

"Yeah we are." Dianna says friendly. "Can we help you?"

"Well, I've been sitting there for a while." The man says while he points to a table where a woman, probably a few years younger than him is sitting, smiling at the girls with an apologetic smile. "And I saw you guys sitting here, my daughter is a huge fan of your show. She loves this girl that's singing a lot, I don't remember her name." The man continues.

Naya rolls her eyes again. 'We all sing dumb ass.' She thinks. But she wants to be friendly to the man. "Rachel?" She asks kind.

"Yeah I think that's her name. See my daughter wants to become a huge star like her. She even likes to dress herself like her. Wait I do have a picture of her." The man says while he grabs his wallet and picks out a picture of a girl around the age of 9 with dark brown hair and a headband in her hair. It's scared how much she looks like a little Rachel Berry. "She will kill me if I tell her I saw you guys and haven't asked an autograph for her." The man says. "I will leave you guys alone after, really, I promise. It would really mean the world to her." The man says.

The man looks a little nervous himself. "I'm really sorry for interrupting you guys and I get it if you aren't in the mood or anything, but…" his smile grows as he looks to the picture in his hand. Naya's heart melt. He really just wants to make his daughter happy.

"No problem. What's her name?" Heather asks.

"Stella." The man says smiling as he put the picture back in his wallet, glad that the girls will write an autograph for his daughter.

"You have a pen and paper?" Heather asks.

The man shakes his head. "I only have a pen." He says a little disappointed scared that this little surprise for his daughter won't happen because of the fact that he doesn't have a paper.

Heather takes the pen from the man and writes 'To Stella, the new Rachel Berry! x Brittany' and her own autograph down on a napkin. And gives the napkin to the man.

Naya and Dianna follow her example and both write some kind words for the little girl.

Dianna smiles as she hands the man their autographs. "Say hi to her from us."

"I will! I promise! I can't thank you guys enough. I will leave you guys again."

The girls smile.

"Thank you all so much. You have no idea how happy she's gonna be." The man says smiling. "I can't thank you guys enough." He repeats as he happily walks back to his wife while holding three napkins in his hand. As he arrives at the table the girls see him show the woman what he just has arranged for their daughter.

The girls can see the woman smile. And hear her say: "She's gonna love it honey."

"Someone's gonna be the best daddy in the world." Naya smiles as she turns back to the girls.

Dianna nods. "I like making little kids happy."

"Was it just me, or was it really scared how much she looked like Lea." Heather says.

Dianna and Naya laugh. "It really was." Naya says smiling.

* * *

A few minutes later Joe walks to the table and places the girls their plates in front of them. When Joe is gone, their conversation about Heather and Naya's relationship continues.

"I still can't believe you guys haven't told me." Dianna says sad while pricking with a fork in her salad.

Naya stares at the floor. She has no idea what to say. She can see Dianna is really upset about this.

"I'm really disappointed in you guys. Both of you." Dianna says hurt.

Naya is afraid to look up.

"We never meant to hurt you Di. Never ever." Heather says.

Naya slowly looks up. Her head is still looking down, but her eyes glued at Heather.

"I can't believe you didn't told me." Dianna says. "You know I love both of you, no matter what."

Naya slowly looks up at Dianna's face. She can see how disappointed Dianna is in her and Heather. It hurts Naya a lot to see her friend like this. Heather can see Naya feels awful about this and tries to save what she can.

"We… This is my fault." Heather says. "Naya wanted to tell you, but I didn't want anyone to know yet. You know since I just broke up with Taylor when we started dating. I didn't want people to think that I'm a player." Heather says hoping Dianna will understand.

Naya looks at Heather. She can't believe this. They both didn't want to tell anyone yet. And now Heather is taking the blame for her? As Heather notice Naya is staring at her a little confused, she smiles. Like her smile wants to tell Naya; 'It is okay sweetie. I'll take the blame.'

"So you guys haven't like told anyone?" Dianna says unbelievable.

"No. You're the first one who knows." Naya says.

"Besides Ashley." Heather adds. "But she kinda figured out herself." Heather says a little blushing.

"Omg she walked in on you guys didn't she?" Dianna says laughing, as she sees the two red faces in front of her she knows she is right. "Haha okay that's hilarious." Dianna says smiling, like the entire conversation about Dianna being hurt never took place.

"We wanted to tell you first." Naya says. "Before you would walk in on us too." Naya says as her face turns redder.

The girls can see Dianna's face clearing up a little. "So only me and Ashley know?" She asks unbelievable.

"Yep." Heather says while Naya nods her head.

"You haven't even told your parents yet?" Dianna really can't believe that she is the first one who knows this big of a secret. She kinda feels bad about her being mad at the girls before.

"We're just waiting for the right moment. I want to tell my mom in person, not over the phone. I haven't seen her in a while. So, I didn't had the change to do." Naya says. "Also, Heather's mom keeps talking about Taylor. And we want to tell them both at the same time."

"She still thinks he's the one for me." Heather says.

"Why don't you tell her, he's not?" Dianna asks.

"I tried. But she won't listen. It's hard for her too. You know he was in my life for a very long time. He was like a son for her." Heather says. She can see that talking about Taylor upsets Naya. So she decides to grab the brunettes hand. What makes Naya smile a little.

"I'm scared to tell anyone." Naya whispers. She never let people see how she was feeling. But thinking of telling her parents she was dating a girl now, really made her scared.

Heather's hand is still holding Naya's. She softly rubs her hand over Naya's, trying to calm her girlfriend down.

"I understand." Dianna says. "It takes a lot of courage to tell someone. I'm sorry how I reacted before. I had no idea how hard this was for you guys to tell. Thank you for telling me. It means a lot to me." Dianna says.

"Of course we would tell you. You're our best friend." Heather says.

Dianna smiles. "I really love you guys. And I will always support you, no matter what other people will say about you." Dianna says

"About that, can you please tell no one else yet? We uhm… Wanna tell everyone ourselves when we are ready." Heather asks.

"Of course." Dianna says.

"Thank you." Naya whispers.

Dianna smiles. "You guys will get through this. I'm sure about that."

* * *

After this heavy dinner the girls said their goodbyes to Dianna, and went outside. It was already pretty dark.

"You want to stay over tonight?" Naya asks.

"Yeah I would love to." Heather says smiling. "I'll drive to your place, I will be there in 15 minutes, okay?" Heather says as she wants to walk to her car.

"Heath?"

"Yeah?" The blonde says as she turns around back to Naya.

"Can I drive with you? I uhm… Took a cab. I kinda drunk myself some courage before we got here." Naya says.

"You what?" Heather asks. "Never mind. Of course you can come with me." Heather says as she grabs Naya's hand and walks her to the car.

When they arrive at the car and Naya is about to let Heather's hand go, Heather grabs Naya closer to her and starts to kiss Naya. She doesn't care they are outside, or in a public place. It's really dark at the parking lot and it's almost 12am which means there are barely people out here anymore.

When the girls are done kissing they both smile.

"Let's go to your place." Heather says.

Naya nods. Both girls get in the car. _On their way_ to Naya's house.

"You know I'm really glad we told her." Naya says while they are standing for a red traffic light by the crossroad.

"Yeah me too." Heather says while she keeps looking at the road. They are almost at Naya's house. There weren't a lot cars on the road anymore, but Heather couldn't be too careful, this was LA after all.

"It's green." Naya says as she points to the traffic light.

Heather starts the car again.

"WATCH OUT!" Naya yells.

But it's too late. The black car that's driving way to fast, who ignores the red traffic light, rides in on Heather's car on the passenger's side. The hit is huge. There is nothing left of the car on the left anymore.

"NAYA!" Heather yells. Than everything goes black for her eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

_First I really want to apologize for taking like forever to upload. But I'm really busy on school and work lately and well I'm kinda struggling with myself so I didn't really found the time to write, but I'm really sorry._

_I wanna thank you all for your sweet reviews! It's really motivating for me to write more! So show the review button some love! ;-)_

_I'm really sorry about the car accident. But I had my reasons. I wanted their coming out to their parents to be a little bit different than in other fan fictions . Now I have at least 10 more chapters to write, and I think you guys will like that, because all of you're asking for a happy ending, but I don't think you guys want me to stop writing yet._

_I'm also sorry about my English. I know it's not perfect but English isn't my first language! I'm still looking for a BETA-reader btw, but I haven't found one yet. Hope you will enjoy this chapter! It made me really sad when I wrote it. It's not the happiest chapter, but things will get better, I promise._

_Thank you, for reading and the sweet reviews you guys gave me! I love you all for reading my fan fictions! It really means the world to me_.

* * *

Heather slowly opens her eyes. Her head hurts. "Whe-… Where am I?" The blonde asks soft and confused.

"Heather dear! You're awake!"

Heather looks up trying to look where the voice is coming from. But she doesn't see anyone, she still a little sleepy. "Mom, you're here?" Heather asks confused as she remembers the voice.

"I'm right here, and I won't go anywhere sweetheart." Her mom says as she puts a cold washcloth on Heather's head.

"Where am I?" Heather asks again while she tries to sit up.

"You're in the hospital baby." Heather's mom says as she softly puts Heather back down in the bed.

"What happened?" Heather asks confused.

"You got into a car accident baby." Heather's mom says.

"A car accident? When?" Heather asks still a little confused.

Heather's mom swallows. "Three days ago." She whispers. Tears are standing in her eyes. She's about to cry. "I'm so glad you're awake honey. I'm gonna call the nurse, so she can check you. I'll be back in a minute." Heather's mom says as she walks out of the door.

Heather starts thinking. Three days ago. She was already in the hospital for three days? She didn't even know what day it was today, how would she know what could have happened three days ago if she didn't knew from what day to count back? Where had she been the last time? Heather couldn't remember.

She looked at the flowers that were standing on the table in the bright white hospital room. Then her eyes drifted off to the night stand behind the bed, as Heather picked on of the cards that was lying there. _'Feel better soon. Auntie, Ella.'_ Ella was the sister from her mother. Heather's mom and Ella were really close, so Heather could imagine that her mom probably told Ella what had happened to her. But yeah, what had happened to her? A car accident, her mother said. But how? Heather couldn't remember anything.

She grabbed another card and started to read it; _'Heather, hope you feel better soon! We all miss you and Naya like crazy. I have never felt so sad and worried in my entire life. Take care of yourself, baby. We will take care of the rest. Chris.'_

Heather immediately sits up. Naya! She had to text Naya that she was fine! Heather wanted to grab her phone from her pocket but remembered she was a hospital bed, not wearing her jeans. She looked around the room for her phone, but she couldn't see it anywhere from her bed. So the blonde wants to get up to look around a little. But before Heather can get out of her bed, her mom, a nurse and a doctor walk in.

"Mom I need my phone! I need to text Naya!" Heather yells through the room.

Her mom looks panicking to the doctor and nurse. But they don't show any emotion. "Heather baby, please lay back down." Her mom says.

"Mom, I need to tell Naya I'm okay! She will be so worried." Heather says.

"Later baby, later." Her mom says. Heather could see the red puffy eyes of her mom. Which means she had been crying.

The doctor walks to Heather and gives her a hand. "Miss Morris, I'm doctor Red and this is Jamie or co-assistant." He says while the nurse gives Heather a hand. "Is it okay if we're gonna take a look at you?" Dr. Red says.

Heather nods. "Auwch, that hurts." She says while she grabs with her hand to her head.

The doctor checks Heather from top to toe.

"Miss Morris for what I can see now, you only have a few bruises and a mild concussion. I want to have you here for like one more day, to see if there are any complications. But after that, I think you are free to go home. And rest there." Dr. Red says.

"That's great honey. If you're having a good night you can go back home tomorrow." Mrs. Morris says to her daughter. "And thank you doctor." Mrs. Morris says as she shakes hands with him.

"Make sure you drink enough water and get enough sleep. You will be the old you before you know." The doctor says as he says his goodbye and walks out of the room.

"I will bring you some food later." Jamie says.

Heather smiles to the young nurse. "Thank you, but I'm not really hungry."

"I'll just bring it so you can take it whenever you want." Jamie says as she smiles and walks out of the room.

Heather looks at her mom who's sitting in a chair not far away from her bed. Her eyes still red, from crying earlier.

"Mom you're alright?"

Mrs. Morris looks up. "Huh? What? Sorry honey. I'm not really here with my thoughts." She apologizes.

"You're okay?" Heather asks again.

"Yeah you are now, so I guess I am." Her mom says.

Heather doesn't believe her mom, but she doesn't really care about that right now. She wants to know what happened. "What… What happened with the car accident and stuff?" Heather asks. She is not sure if she wants to know. But she just has to know this.

"You were driving and another car ignored the red traffic light…" Her mom swallows, takes a deep breath and continues. "He had drunk, drove to hard and at the crossroad he hit your car. Another woman who arrived a little later at the crossroad found you. She called 911."

"How did you know I was here?" Heather asks.

"Your friend called me." Her mom says.

"Naya?"

"No, Dianna. She called me Wednesday night, one or two hours after your accident. I couldn't come immediately, since it was already 1am. But I took the first flight to LA that morning."

"Dianna called you?" Heather asks.

"She had been here all night long. When I arrived at the hospital I saw her, she looked like a mess. I think she hadn't slept all day long. So, I sent her home. But she didn't want to go. She has been here the last few days. A lot of your friends came by, actually. They were all so worried about you." Her mom says.

"Can you please give me my phone?" Heather asks. "I really need to call Naya. I really want to see her mom." Heather says.

A tear rolls down Mrs. Morris' cheek. "Honey I need to tell you something." Her mom says as her voice starts to vibrate a little.

"Mom? Mom. What's going on?" Heather asks scared. She really doesn't like this. Her mom is scaring the crap out of her.

"It's Naya." Her mom whispers. "She… She was in the car with you. The car hit her side."

"No. No it didn't." Heather says unbelievable. She's about to cry. "No, she is fine." Heather says trying to convince herself.

"I'm so sorry baby." Heather's mom says as she tries to grabs Heather's hand but Heather pulls her hand away.

"She is d...?" Heather can't even speak the word. A tear rolls down her face. She can't believe this is happening.

"Honey she's not. But they don't know if she will ever wake up again. You guys already have been in coma for 3 days. It's already a miracle you woke up honey." Mrs. Morris says as she squeezes Heather's hand a little.

Heather starts to cry her eyes out. She cries like she never cried before. Her head might hurt a lot right now, but her heart hurts even more. She can't live without Naya. She just can't.

Mrs. Morris wraps her arms around her daughter. "Shtt…" She whispers as she tries to calm Heather down a little by rubbing her back.

"I need to see her! I need to see her like right now!" Heather says while she pushes her mom away.

"Honey, I don't think that's a good idea. You…" Heather's mom can't even finish the sentence.

"I WANT TO SEE MY _GIRLFRIEND_! AND I WANT TO SEE HER NOW." Heather yells.

Heather's mom is shocked. "Your what?"

Heather realizes what she just said as starts to cry even more.


	33. Chapter 33

"Heather? Heather?" Her mother repeats with a serious voice. Mrs. Morris watches at her daughter who is on the other side of the room sitting on the bed. She looks miserable. Heather's mom walks towards the bed and sits down on the edge. "Heather?" Her mom asks again. "Heather please talk to me."

"I'm so sorry." Heather whispers between her tears.

Mrs. Morris can see Heather is having a hard time right now. She embraces Heather, trying to calm her daughter down. When Heather feels her moms arms wrapping around her she starts sobbing even more. "Shtt.." Her mom whispers while she rubs Heather's back. "Shtt.. It's okay honey."

Heather opens her eyes and slowly looks in the eyes of her mother. Her mom smiles at her. Heather can see her mom isn't mad, what calms her a down a little.

Mrs. Morris walks to the crane and fills a cup of water. Then she walks back to the bed and hands the cup to Heather. "Here, take a swig."

Heather takes a small swig from the cup and hands it back to her mom.

Her mom places the cup back on the night stand and looks at her daughter who is sitting with red swollen eyes of tears in the bed. "Heather can you please tell me what's going on?" Her mom asks friendly.

She might had heard Heather the first time, but she wanted to know if what she heard was really going on. Maybe Heather had just used the wrong words. Did she only mean friend, not girlfriend. But if Naya really was her daughter's new girlfriend Mrs. Morris preferred to hear it when her daughter wouldn't been yelling at her.

Heather swallows. She doesn't want to break down in tears again. But this is actually not how she wanted to tell her mom about her relationship with Naya. "I'm sorry." Heather says. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Why not baby? Because it's not true? I can understand you used the wrong words, you guys are so close together and…"

"I didn't used the wrong words." Heather says. "I just didn't want you to find out like this." The blonde says staring at the floor, scared of her moms reaction.

"You mean that Naya and you are really dating?" Her mom asks.

Heather nods. "Kind of. Actually we…" Heather's mom looks piercingly in Heather's eyes, she just wants to hear the truth.

"Okay well, yes we are." Heather finally says.

"Girl why didn't you told me?" Heather's mom asks very friendly.

"I was scared, I guess. And we kinda wanted to tell you together. Naya is going to be so mad at me for telling you without her by my side…" Saying Naya's name made Heather realizes that her girlfriend is laying in a bed, on the other side of the hospital, fighting for her life. The blonde starts crying again. "I can't lose her mom. I just can't." Heather says while she breaks down in her moms arms.

"I know honey. I know." Her mom repeats while she tries to calm her daughter down by rubbing the blondes back again.

"I'm so sorry I haven't told you before." Heather whispers between the sobs. "But I was too scared. You were still not over my break up with Taylor and…"

"What are you talking about honey?" Her mom asks a little confused. "This is something that's going on for a while?"

Heather doesn't want to look her mom in the eyes, scared she will disappoint her mom.

"Heather how long are you guys been in a relationship?" Her mom asks serious.

"Two weeks." Heather whispers.

"You mean… Heather no? She's the reason you said no to Taylor, right?"

Heather nods. "I really love her mom. And I know she loves me too. I've never felt so loved in my entire life. We're… We are…" Heather can't finish her sentence since the tears are rolling down her cheek again. Thinking about the Latina really upsets Heather since she doesn't know how her girlfriend is at the moment.

"It's okay sweetie. Shtt.." Mrs. Morris says while she rubs Heather's back again. "I just wished you would have told me before."

Mrs. Morris and Heather are sitting in the hospital bed, hugging each other for a while. When Heather interrupts the silence. "Mom?" The blonde asks.

"Yes baby?" Heather's mom answers as she lets the hug go and grabs Heather's hands.

"Can I please see her? I promise you I will go back to bed straight after we get back. But I have to see her. I just…" Heather says between the tears.

"Shtt.." Heather's mother interrupts. "It's okay sweetie. I will grab you a wheelchair and roll you to the ICU. I don't think it's a smart idea to let you already walk that far." Heather's mom says as she leaves the room for a few minutes.

* * *

During the minutes Heather is alone she starts realizing how serious this was. Naya is lying on the ICU, that means she was still fighting for her life. You don't come on the ICU because you don't feel very well. You only come there when you're almost dead. Dead. Heather can't stand the idea that she might lose the Latina. The most important person in her life.

The door of Heather's hospital room slowly opens again. Heather stares at the door hoping her girlfriend will walk in saying this all was a joke. A really bad one. That she had gotten Punk'd. But then Heather sees her mom enter the room, pushing the wheelchair towards the bed.

Heather doesn't know how fast to get out of bed and sit down in the wheelchair. She grabs to her head, it hurts, because she got up to fast.

"You really love her, don't you?" Her mom asks as she laughs at her daughter who is looking at her mom like; Are you gonna push or do I've to roll myself to her room.

"Oh, you have no idea." Heather says as her mom pushes the wheelchair out of the room.

* * *

When they are in the hallway a lot of people stare at Heather. They must know she's 'famous' or they just look at everyone who's in a wheelchair, since a lot of people do that. Heather tries to smile to everyone of them, she doesn't want to lose her image of being really nice to people because her head hurts like hell.

When they are leaving the elevator and are almost at the ICU Heather pulls on the brakes.

"Something wrong baby?" Her mom asks.

"Are Naya's parents here?" Heather asks.

Her mom nods. "Of course they are baby. Their daughter is in the hospital."

"You can't tell them." Heather says serious.

"Can't tell them what?" Heather's mom asks confused.

"That I'm her girlfriend."

"You mean they don't know either?" Heather's mom asks.

"No one knows." Heather says. "You have to let her tell it herself." If she will ever wake up. The blonde thinks without saying the last sentence out loud.

"I won't tell anybody. I promise." Her mom says as she starts pushing the wheelchair again.

* * *

When they arrive at the ICU, Heather can see Dianna and Lea sitting in the waiting room. Lea's head resting on Dianna's shoulder. When they are closer to the girls, Heather can see that Lea had fallen asleep, and Dianna was fighting against her sleep.

When the wheelchair passes by the girls, Dianna's eyes grow. "Heather!" She says as she slowly jumps up a little which wakes Lea up.

"Huh what?" The brunette says sleepy. When she sees Heather she shoots up and the old Lea is back. She jumps up from her seat and hugs the blonde. "Heather baby I'm so glad you're here! How are you? Are you okay? I'm so glad you woke up! I'm so sorry we weren't there when you woke up but we fell asleep and I just…"

Dianna tries to slow Lea down. "Wow take it easy Lee. She just woke up. How are you babe?" Dianna says calm hugging the blonde.

"Fine, I guess." Heather says. "How's Naya?" Heather asks, more caring about Naya's health than her own.

"The same." Lea says a little sad.

"They won't let us in, which is not a good sign I guess." Dianna says even sadder.

Heather shocks. If Lea and Dianna can't get in maybe she can't either.

When Dianna sees the sad face of Heather she quickly adds: "But I'm sure they will let you in. Her parents are there too, so she can have visitors."

A small smile appears on Heather's face. She hopes Dianna is right.

"You girls stayed here all day long?" Mrs. Morris asks, breaking the silence. "You should go home and get some sleep."

"We want to be here when she wakes up." Dianna says. "We already missed Heather waking up. That won't happen twice." Lea adds.

"You guys are great friends, but you should take care of yourself." Mrs. Morris says.

Lea and Dianna both smile.

"I'm gonna ask the nurse if it's okay that you can see her, honey. I will be back soon." Mrs. Morris says as she softly plants a kiss on her daughter's head and walks away towards the nurse that's standing on the other side of the hallway.

"Thank you for being here." Heather says to the girls. "It really means a lot."

"It's nothing honey." Lea says. "No, you would have done the same for us." Dianna adds.

Heather laughs. "It's funny how you guys finish each other's sentence." The blonde says.

Lea and Dianna both blush. "Well it's uhm…" Further Dianna doesn't come since Mrs. Morris walks back towards the girls.

"And? And?" Heather asks impatient. "Can I see her?"

Heather's mom smiles.

"Is that a yes? Please tell me it's a yes." Heather asks even more impatient.

"Well first not. But…"

Heather looks piercingly at her mom.

"It's a yes." Her mom says laughing. "But only 10 minutes. You have to go back to your room straight after. Don't forget that you're also here recovering from a car crash." Her mom says serious.

"Thank you so much." Heather says as she hugs her mom.

Heather looks at Lea and Dianna how are staring at her. "I'm sorry." The blonde says understanding that their friends must have a lot of questions.

"It's nothing, we will talk to you later honey." Dianna says.

Mrs. Morris starts pushing the wheelchair towards the room.

"Please say hi to her from us!" Lea screams after Heather.

Dianna softly pokes Lea in her flank with her elbow.

"Auwch." Lea says, rubbing over her flank. Looking interrogative at Dianna.

"She is in a coma silly." Dianna whispers.

"Oops. I forgot." Lea whispers back to the blonde.

But Heather doesn't hear her friends anymore, the only thing she hears is her own heartbeat and the squeaky sound of the door that's leading to Naya's room which slowly opens.


	34. Chapter 34

_First I want to apologize for letting you guys wait with cliffhangers like that. But yeah as you guys probably noticed I like ending with cliffhangers, it makes it easier for me to write the next chapter._

_It's kinda hard to write these chapters because they are really sad with Naya laying in the hospital and stuff. But I promise you, thinks will get better soon! I don't know how soon, but they will. I promise! _

_I also wanna thank you guys for all the love you're giving me. The 'when do you post a new chapter' tweets, the story alerts, favorite story and of course the reviews. I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter, so please let me know!_

* * *

When Heather's mom pushed the wheelchair slowly into the room, Heather tried to peek to the bed. The blonde could see Naya lying on a lot of hospital equipment. It hurted the blonde to see her girlfriend like this. She would love to go straight to Naya, gold her hand, kiss her on her head, but Mr. and Mrs. Rivera shoot immediately up from their chair when they saw the blonde entering the room and walk up towards their daughter's best friend.

"Heather!" Mrs. Rivera says relieved as she walks towards the wheelchair and hugs Heather careful, trying not to hurt her. She doesn't know how bad Heather's injuries are, so she thinks it's better to be extra careful. "Honey, we are so glad you woke up." Mrs. Rivera says as the tears are standing in her eyes.

"Good to see you again Heather." Mr. Rivera says as his hand gently pats on Heather's shoulder. "How are you? You must have been shocked about what happened."

Heather looks helpfully at her mom. She really doesn't want to answer all these questions right now, she just wants to be with her girlfriend.

It looks like Mrs. Rivera notices the glance between Heather and her mother as she says: "Honey, I don't think this is the time to ask her all these questions. She just woke up. We will asks Jeannie about Heather." Mrs. Rivera says as she winks to Heather.

Mr. Rivera mumbles something, but doesn't argue with his wife.

Heather smiles friendly. She is glad to see Naya's parents again. She always felt home by the Rivera's in some way, but all she wants right now is to go to her girlfriend and hold her hand, to never let it go again.

Mrs. Rivera nods towards the bed. "Go check on her. We know you are here for her, not to chat with us. Your mom will update us about your situation, right Jeannie?"

Mrs. Morris nods.

"Good. We're gonna grab some coffee. Take all the time you need honey. We will be back in a few minutes." Mrs. Rivera says as she looks towards her husband.

"She will love to hear your voice again. I know your guys are really close." Mr. Rivera says as he squeezes Heather's shoulder one more time with his hand and walks after his wife.

"Honey, I'm gonna grab a cup of coffee with them. Is that okay?" Mrs. Morris asks Heather.

Heather nods heavily. She nods her head so heavy, it kinda hurts since she is still having a headache. She knows her mom only does this so she can have some alone time with Naya.

"Good. If something is wrong. Just ring the bell. The nurse will be here in a second. Take care of yourself honey." Heather's mom says as she softly plants a kiss on her daughters forehead and walks after the Rivera's.

When Mrs. Morris is at the door she turns around one more time to look at Heather. She is a little concerned to leave her daughter like this. She just woke up out a three day long coma. Maybe it wasn't that smart to leave her alone. But Mrs. Morris know she had to do this. Maybe this was the last time her daughter could be alone with Naya…

She can see Heather slowly rolling her wheelchair to the bed and carefully grabbing Naya's hand.

The blonde turns her head towards the door and sees her mom still standing there. A red blush appears on her cheek.

Heather's mom smiles to her daughter, then she turns around and walks through the door to the Rivera's who are waiting for her in the hallway.

"Hey beauty." Heather whispers. "We are finally alone." She stands up from her wheelchair, leans forward and softly plants a kiss on Naya's lips. She looks at her eyes. Hoping Naya would open them when her lips would touch her. Who was she trying to fool? this wasn't the 'Sleeping beauty', this was real life.

Heather holds Naya's left hand tight in both of her hands as she sits on the edge of Naya's bed. She is really careful since there is a drip in her hand. Tears are standing in her deep blue eyes. But as strong as Heather pretends to be, she won't let them fall. She just sits there for a few minutes, holding Naya's hand whispering in her ear that she loves her, that she has to wake up because she misses her.

After a few moments Heather finally says something: "I… I… I am sorry Nay." Heather whispers as the first tear escapes her eye and rolls down her cheek. She doesn't know why she is whispering, they are the only persons in the room, but in some way, Heather hasn't the courage to say what she wants to say to her girlfriend aloud.

"I'm so sorry. I wished I wouldn't have said yes to you. That I wouldn't agree with the idea of going to your house after we went to Joe's. That I would let you take a cab. You wouldn't be here, if it wasn't for me. I'm so sorry Nay. I never meant to hurt you like this. I…" Heather couldn't finish her sentence because she breaks down in tears.

"Heather…" A soft voice speaks.

Heather turns around to see Dianna standing in the doorway. She quickly wipes away the tears and looks back to the door. "How long have you been standing there?" Heather asks a little caught.

"Long enough to know that you blame yourself for the accident." Dianna says as she walks to the bed and sits down on a chair next to the bed.

"That conversation was supposed to be private." Heather says soft.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't meant to interrupt." Dianna says friendly. "I was just worried if you could handle it all alone."

"I'm not alone, Naya is here." Heather says. Her eyes haven't been away from Naya ever since Dianna sat down.

"I know." Dianna says softly. "But she is not going to talk back Heather. She is not really here. Only her body is here." Dianna says. She know she might upset Heather with this, but she rather is honest to her friend, than lie to her that everything is going to be fine.

Heather doesn't say anything she just stares at her girlfriend, who is lying silent in the huge bed.

Dianna knows that her friend is having a hard time to see Naya like this. It hurts her too to see Naya fighting for her life. Dianna stands up as she puts her hand softly on Heather's shoulder. They both don't say anything for a while. They just want to let each other know that neither of them is alone.

Heather looks at the hand she is holding. During the entire conversation with Dianna she didn't even lose grip once. She wish Naya's hand would squeezes hers softly. That Naya would wake up like that always happened in movies when their loved once appeared on the bed of their loved one. But this wasn't a movie, it was their real life.

"It's just… I don't wanna lose her Di. I can't lose her." Heather says. The tears keep falling down her cheek. Heather can't stop them anymore.

Dianna carefully takes one of Heather's hands, since they are still holding Naya's. "Heather listen to me." Dianna starts. "Stop thinking like that. Stop thinking that this is all your fault. Stop thinking that she is not gonna make it. Because the Naya we know, would never give up. Right? She would fight back. And look, she is still alive. She hasn't give nup yet. So we shouldn't give up either. We should help her fight back."

"How?" Heather says crying.

Dianna doesn't know how to answer that question, but then she finally finds the words: "By letting her see, we never stopped believing in her."

"Don't stop believing." Heather says, as she giggles a little, as she remembers it's _the _Glee song.

"Don't stop believing." Dianna says. As she softly squeezes in Heather's hand.


	35. Chapter 35

Another three days went by. Heather had to leave the hospital two days ago and had spend every single minute her mom let her in the hospital besides Naya's bed. But since her mom was really concerned about Heather's own health situation, that hadn't been more than 5 times in the past three days.

The fans had no idea about what was been happening. They were all way to excited for the new season to start and no of course people noticed that Naya didn't tweeted that often, but somedays the cast wouldn't tweet in like weeks, so no one really thought or heard about the horrible thing that had happened. It was the best kept secret inside the Glee studio. A secret that even Lea, spoiler Queen of all the things that were happening kept. She owed it to Naya.

* * *

Heather, Vanessa, Ashley and Mrs. Morris where sitting on the couch in the living room of Heather and Ashley's apartment, watching another Disney movie.

Mrs. Morris had stayed in Heather's apartment the last few days, since Heather didn't want her to stay any longer in the hotel she had checked in when Heather was in coma but after Heather woke up she had told her mom that it was crazy to stay any longer in the hotel since she was family, and Heather's door was always open for her family. She kinda forgot Ashley to ask if it was okay that her mom would stay a few days, but since Ashley was like the happiest person in the world when Heather showed up back home, she couldn't care about it. She had hugged Heather the entire night on the couch watching some bad movies, until Mrs. Morris told the girls that Heather should go to bed, to rest.

Vanessa had showed up a few hours earlier. Heather's mom had called her to take an eye on Heather while she went shopping for some groceries. Ashley had been at work and Mrs. Morris didn't want to leave Heather all alone.

Heather didn't know her mom had called Vanessa to 'babysit' her while she was gone, but she kinda know her mom would have done something like that. Heather didn't care. She and Vanessa were pretty close and Heather was glad she had showed up to keep her company. She loved hanging around with her little Lengies.

They had watched already a few Disney movies together and it looked like time was running by a little faster when your friends where around. Heather was glad about that, because that meant it became closer to 8pm, the time her mom would drive her to the hospital, to visit Naya.

"You want another drink?" Ashley asked.

Heather didn't react. Her eyes were glued to the TV, they were watching another Disney movie. Heather didn't really care what they were watching, she just wanted to distract herself a little from everything that was going on. She wanted to hide, in the little small world of fairytales and childhood. A Place where people don't feel all the pain she was feeling right now.

"Heather?"

Heather looked up. When everyone was watching at her she figured out someone probably asked her something. "What?" She snapped.

"You want to drink something?" Ashley asks again. She doesn't sound mad, just a little irritating too. Probably because Heather just snapped at her. Ashley doesn't like it when Heather snaps at her.

"No, thanks." Heather says as she turns back to the TV.

"Honey, you should drink something. You haven't hours." Heather's mom says a little overprotective.

No reaction…

"That girl is living in her own little world. Just like she did when her dad died." Heather's mom says worried.

"Can you blame her? One of her dearest friends is in the hospital, fighting for her life. What's she supposed to do, move on? There is no way of moving on after something like that. Things like that take time." Ashley says to Mrs. Morris.

"I understand, I just wish she wouldn't lock herself up in there all alone. I mean, in her own little world, you know." Heather's mom says.

"That's a bad thing?" Vanessa asks confused. "When I'm using my headphones to listen to my iPod, I'm kinda in my own world too. It's like the whole world just stops for a second. Till I've the strength to move on again. Like the songs understand things, no one else understands. I kinda like being there, in my own world. " She admits.

"I understand sweetie." Mrs. Morris says as she puts her hand on Vanessa's cheek. "But Heather, is not listening to her iPod."

"You have a point." Vanessa admits as Mrs. Morris takes her hand back. "But maybe she wants to escape in a world of fairytales. I can't blame her, it's better than the world we are living in."

"I know. It's just, all this, it reminds me of the time with her dad." Mrs. Morris says a little sad.

Vanessa and Ashley both don't know how to react. They never talk about Heather's dad, it's one of those unspoken subjects you don't talk about.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Morris." Ashley says. She doesn't know what else to say.

A smile appears on Mrs. Morris face. "It's okay. I know, she is just worried about Naya. I'm worried too." Mrs. Morris admits.

When Heather hears Naya's name she immediately turns her head from the TV and escaped from the little world she is living in at the moment. "Naya? Where?"

"She is not here baby." Her mom says.

"Oh." Heather says disappointed as she turns her sad eyes back to the TV, back into her save little world. A tear rolls down her cheek.

Vanessa grabs Heather's hand and squeezes in it. "We are here." She says soft. "You're not alone."

"I know." Heather says as she puts her head on Vanessa's shoulder, not letting go of her hand.

They watch the movie for a while as Heather's mom stands up. "I'd better take this time to do your laundry." She says as she nods her head to Heather hoping she will react.

But Heather doesn't react. Her head is still leaning on Vanessa's shoulders, her eyes are still glued to the TV and Vanessa's hand is still in her lap holding Heather's.

Mrs. Morris wants to say something, but before she has a chance to open her mouth she is interrupt by her ringtone.

The sound of Mrs. Morris ringtone seemed to be enough to get Heather out of her little world. She looks at her mom who is looking shocked at her display.

"Hi, this is Jeannie Morris speaking." Heather's mom says.

The three girls all look curious at Heather's mom as she only keeps nodding her head and saying things like 'hmm' and 'okay, yeah I understand'.

"So they still don't know anything? I understand." A short break follows, as Mrs. Morris listens to the person on the other line. "We'll be there as soon as possible." Heather's mom says. "Thanks for your call Yolanda."

Heather's jaw falls open. Yolanda as in Yolanda, Yolanda? As in Naya's mom?

It's like Mrs. Morris can read Heather's mind: "That was Naya's mom."

This time it are Vanessa and Ashley's jaws that drop open.

Heather looks at her mom. Is this a good thing? A bad thing? Heather tries to read her moms mind, but the concerned look on her moms face doesn't give any hope.

"She… We have to go to the hospital, like right now." Heather's mom says frozen. She's still processing what Naya's mom just told her.

Heather can't say anything. She's frozen too. Scared of what's coming. Scared of what she might find out.

It's Vanessa who breaks the silence: "She… She's dea-?" Vanessa stutters, she can't even finish the last word. Her voice is almost gone, and tears are standing in her eyes. "This is not fair." Vanessa whispers as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"We…" Mrs. Morris doesn't finish her sentence, she looks at the three girls staring at her with tears in her eyes. "No honey, she's fine." Heather's mom says as she quickly walks to the couch and sits down on the coffee table in front of Heather and Vanessa.

Mrs. Morris looks Heather in her eyes. "You should grab your purse honey."

"Mom. What's going on?" Heather asks scared and confused. Her mom still didn't tell her what's going on.

"I'm sorry." Heather's mom says as she realizes she still hasn't told the girls what's going on. "I guess, I'm a little overwhelmed." She takes a deep breath as she speaks the following words: "It's Naya. She woke up."

Heather and Vanessa's eyes are getting bigger. Was this really happening?


	36. Chapter 36

_A/N: I wanna apologize for not updating for so long. I'm kinda dealing with some personal stuff right now, but I will try to update more. Thank you for showing me some love by reviewing, it really motivates me to update more!_

_For you who have read my story before this is the last chapter, that was out before my story got deleted, the next chapter will be new for everyone, even me. Hope you will enjoy it! _

* * *

Heather stared at the big doors from the hallway to the UCI. Kind of scared to walk through them. She was dying to see Naya. But she didn't knew anything yet. She had no idea if Naya would remember everything that had happened between them these last three weeks. Most of all, she was scared that Naya might had forgotten about them, about that they were dating. She thought about asking the brunette but she couldn't, since Vanessa was still there with her. And they hadn't told her yet.

"They are not gonna open themselves sweetie." Heather's mom said, already knowing why Heather took so long.

"I know." Heather whispered.

"You scared?" Her mom asks. Already knowing the answer.

Heather didn't say anything but by the look on her face her mom and Vanessa could tell she was scared. She was scared as hell.

Vanessa gently took Heather's hand. "You can do this." She said softly. "I will hold your hand the entire time if you want me to."

First Heather didn't want Vanessa to go with her, but she was glad her friend was here now. When the lighter brunette asked if she could come along to go the hospital with her, Heather decided not to say anything about rather going alone. Vanessa didn't know about her relationship with Naya yet, and it might look weird to tell her she wanted to go alone. Naya was Vanessa's friend too. She had every right to be there. And right now Heather was glad she was there.

"I want you to." Heather said softly answering Vanessa's question. The blonde knew she was not brave enough to walk through these doors _alone_. Not knowing what she would find on the other side of these doors.

Vanessa slowly pushed the doors that were separating the hallway from the UCI open. Then she turned her head towards her friend. "You're ready?"

Heather took a deep breath and swallowed as she nods her head. "I am." As the girls walked through the hallway hand in hand towards Naya's room followed by Mrs. Morris.

Naya's mom was waiting outside the room as she saw the girls walking towards her. "Heather! Great you're here! She keeps asking for you."

"Really?" Heather asks hoping that Naya remembers everything.

Naya's mom nods as she sees Mrs. Morris walking behind the girls as she greets her friendly. Then she turned back to Vanessa and asks friendly. "And you are? I'm sorry, girl I only know you're on Glee too, right? I'm a huge fan. You play Sugar, right?"

Vanessa nods as she shakes Mrs. Rivera's hand. "Vanessa Lengies. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Rivera. Sorry for not introducing me before." She apologizes.

"No worries kid. I understand you've something else on your mind." Mrs. Rivera says as she points to the door. "We all have."

"How, how is she?" Heather stuttered.

"She's pretty fine, we don't know if she remembers everything. She kind of lost a lot of the last three weeks. But the doctor says we shouldn't force anything. She's doing pretty well for someone how just got out of a 6 day long coma." Mrs. Rivera says.

"Good." Heather says relieved. "I'm glad she's awake." She whispers, not sure if Mrs. Rivera heard what she says.

"You two should probably get inside. I will grab a cup of coffee with your mom Heather." Mrs. Rivera says as she looks to Mrs. Morris who nods that it's alright. "I don't think my daughter wants me there when she talks to her friends."

Heather smiles.

"We will be back soon sweetheart." Heather's mom says as she plants a soft kiss on Heather's forehead. "Take care." Is the last she says as she walks away with Naya's mom.

"Ready?" Vanessa asks as she plants her hand on the door handle.

"Ready." Heather says with a deep sigh.

Vanessa pushes the door handle down and the door of Naya's room slowly opens. She squeezes Heather's hand one more time as the girls slowly walk in.

Mr. Rivera who is sitting by the bed turns his head to the door, looking relieved as he finally sees the girls his daughter kept asking about. Ever since Naya woke up, she kept asking her parents, if Heather was on her way. She wanted to see the blonde as soon as possible.

Mr. Rivera greeted the girls and leaved the room, to give the girls some time alone.

When Naya saw the girl walking towards her a small smile appeared on her face. Heather melted. She was afraid she would never see that smile ever again. But here it was, perfect as always. Her brown eyes twinkling perfectly above that smile as she saw the blond walking closer.

"Hi." Heather whispered. Not knowing what to say.

"Hi." Naya whispered back as she tried to sit up a little. When Naya moves up a little the brunette notices the blonde holding Vanessa's hand tight. Naya felt her heart drop. She might have been in coma for 6 days, but she never thought Heather would 'replace' her so quickly. She knew Vanessa and Heather were close but seeing them like this hurts, a lot actually.

It looked like Heather noticed Naya, since she let go of Vanessa's hand and smiled towards Naya to let her know it meant nothing, that she needed someone to hold her together, when Naya couldn't.

Heather still didn't knew if Naya knew about what happened between them. They had always cared a lot about each other, so she couldn't tell yet if the hurt look on her face was because of the fact that Naya thought Heather had replaced her as a best friend, or something more. Even though Vanessa had a boyfriend.

An awkward silence appeared in the hospital room. Heather was impressed by all the equipment Naya was still laying on. She wanted to ask something about it, but when she opened her mouth no words came out. Vanessa wasn't very helpful either, the girl hadn't said anything since they had entered the room.

"I- I am sorry." Heather said softly as she broke the silence.

Vanessa and Naya both turned their heads to the girl in surprise.

"For what?" Naya asked a little confused. She was still a little weak but she was glad her friends were here.

"For this.. All this." Heather said pointing to the equipment and drip behind Naya's bed. "You wouldn't been here if it weren't for me."

"O no, Heather Morris you did not just say that." Naya said.

Heather didn't say anything she just stared to her feet.

"Please don't tell me you're blaming yourself for all this?" Naya said.

"You do?" Vanessa asked surprised wondering why she didn't noticed before. Of course she did, why else would she be so sad all the time, living in her own little world.

Heather looked up from the floor. Naya could see the hurt in those beautiful blue eyes. There was something different about them. First Naya didn't know what it was, but after a second she found out it was because they were missing the sparkle they used to have. The sparkling she fell in love with.

"Heather…" Naya started.

"I'm so sorry. I really am. I never meant to hurt you." The tears started rolling down Heather's cheeks. An avalanche of words fell out of her mouth. Guilt, she had been holding all to herself for the last three days. She couldn't stop the tears anymore, neither the words. "It's just that, I didn't see the car, I really didn't I would never bring you in danger, I would never do that to you.. I wish I didn't agree with going to your place and that I would let you take a cab home, because if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be here in the first place.. and… And I'm so sorry." Heather said with red puffy eyes. "I am so, so, so sorry Nay. Please forgive me." The blonde begged.

Naya opened her arms. "Come here." She said. As she wraps her arms around Heather into a tight hug.

The tears keep falling, Heather couldn't stop them anymore, but she was glad to be in that one safe she never thought she could be again; Naya's arms.


	37. Chapter 37

_A/N: First of all, I want to apologize to every single one of you who has been waiting for this update since like forever. Okay maybe not forever, but I didn't upload for a while and I know it are all lame excuses, but I was having a writer's block. I really didn't know where I wanted to go with this story anymore, but I'm back! I'm aslo going through a really hard time lately, and I'm like 3 weeks behind with homework and stuff, so I didn't found the time to write, but writing is my escape so even though I'm behind, I made time to update, for you guys. _

_So here it finally is. I think this is the first chapter that has never been uploaded before, so I hope you will like it. I tried to make it a little happier since the last few chapters were pretty heavy and stuff. Let me know if you like it! And I just want to let you guys know that I appreciate all the reviews this story gets, it really motivates to keep writing! Also if you love this story! Don't forget to check my others out! I will try to upload them as soon as I can! _

_Okay I've done enough talking; enjoy the next chapter of Hey ya, I love you!_

* * *

Naya softly rubbed her hand over Heather's back, as she let Heather sob on her shoulder. "Sttt. Heather please don't cry." Naya cooed sweet. "I know you would never hurt me. And I'm sorry for hurting you."

Heather sat up again, tears still standing in her eyes. She looked confused at Naya. "You didn't hurt me?" The blonde asked in confusion.

"I did." Naya said soft. "Maybe not physically but I have hurt you in your heart Heather. And I think that's even worse." The Latina said as she stroked through Heather's hair with her hand. Her hand who had still lots of equipments on it. "You were worried sick about me Heather. I can see it in your eyes. And I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone. I- I should have been there for you." Naya said with a sad tone in her voice.

She looked at Vanessa who walked to the crane to grab a glass of water. Their eyes met for a second, as Naya started to blush. Vanessa's look not judging, but just returning with a small smile as she turned back to the crane to fill the plastic cup in her hand.

"I was so scared you would die." Heather said, her voice shaking as she spoke the words really soft.

"I know." Naya said. "But I didn't die, and I'm not planning on doing soon either." The brunette joked a little. But as she saw Heather's face she knew this wasn't the time to make jokes. Heather looked hurt, scared. And even her bright blue eyes seemed a shade darker than they used to be.

Seeing her blonde like this broke Naya's heart. Heather was falling apart, right there in front of her. And all she wanted to do, was hold the blonde. Hold her together when the blonde thought she would fall apart. So she did. She wrapped her arms around the tall blonde and just hold her for a second. Placing a soft kiss close to Heather's ear. Hoping Vanessa wouldn't notice.

But she did. Vanessa turned around to walk back to the bed to hesitate a moment. But when she saw that Naya's grip loosened on the blonde she walked back to the bed, handing the plastic cup full with water to Heather. "Here take a sip." The smaller girl in front of the two girls said sweet. She didn't really know what was going on between the girls, but she kind of had an idea, she wasn't blind. And thinking about that, about seeing them like this made Vanessa feel uncomfortable. Not because she didn't liked the idea of them being together (to be honest she always hoped something like this would happen) but because she insisted on going with Heather. And right now she felt superfluous. Like she should leave the two of them alone so they could talk.

She watched Heather taking a sip of the cup, as she placed it besides the bed on the night stand. They all stared at each other, no one saying a word. This was becoming a weird situation for all three of them.

"I uhm…" Vanessa started not really knowing what to say. So she did the first thing that came up in her mind and got her phone out of her pocket. "Dianna texted me." She lied. "She asked if I could meet her up in the hallway downstairs." Vanessa knew Dianna was on her way to the hospital. And lying about this wasn't too bad, was it? She would just wait downstairs for Dianna to arrive without Dianna knowing. It wasn't that big of a lie. She just thought Naya and Heather could use some time alone. So she glared over to the bed, where the two girls were still sitting, Naya in the bed, and Heather close to her on the edge. "I'll wait for her downstairs, and I'll be back in a bit, okay?"

The two girls sitting on the bed just nodded. Even though they could see Vanessa wasn't speaking the truth, because she had been acting really nervous, none of them could really care. They just wanted to have some time alone. Even if it was just for a little bit.

"Bye." Vanessa said, shooting one more glance over to the bed before disappearing through the door.

"She totally caught us." Heather said a little embarrassed. She had no problem with Vanessa knowing, but she knew Naya might have.

"What are you talking about?" Naya asked a little confused.

"You- You don't remember?" Heather asked scared. Her eyes growing. '_Shit. Shit._' The blonde cursed to herself. She knew the doctor had told her to not trigger Naya's memory, because it could be that Naya had lost some of them. And forcing things wouldn't be good for her healing process.

She watched the brunette, who was still sitting in the bed with scared eyes as she saw the smirk on her girlfriends face grew. "You're such a tease!" Heather yells out, playfully slapping her girlfriend, making sure to not hit any of the equipment that was still attached to Naya. "You're unbelievable you know that right? God Nay you scared me to death!" The blonde yells out, as she breaks out into a laughter, to laugh along with Naya who seems pretty amused by her own joke. "That was not funny!" Heather says, not able to contain her laughter.

"You should have seen your face!" Naya said laughing. But when Heather started to pout, telling her again it wasn't funny at all. Naya gave in. "Okay fine I'm sorry." The brunette said, still with a chuckle in her voice. "Stop the pouting! This isn't fair!" The brunette said. If there was something she couldn't resist it was Heather and her magic pout. Whatever it was Heather wanted if she started pouting Naya knew she would lose.

"Come here." The brunette said grapping Heather around the waist and pulling her closer towards her. As she locked her lips with the blonde's, sucking on Heather's bottom lip. They never deepened the kiss, but they didn't have to. It was just a sweet tender sign or love, which was right there enough for both of them.

"I love you." Naya whispers soft as she pulls her lips away from Heather's.

"I love you too Nay." Heather replies soft-spoken, her bright blue eyes never leaving those dark chocolate eyes which belonged to the love of her life. As Heather leaned in again to place a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips, only longing there for a few seconds. But sometimes a few seconds are enough, and say more than a million words could. This kiss, was one of those moments.

"You wanna come lay down with me?" Naya asks careful, leaving her hand on the empty spot besides her.

"Is that safe?" Heather asked a little careful. "I mean with all the equipment and stuff." She wanted more than everything to lay next to her girlfriend and just enjoy the moment for a second, but well Naya was still lying on a lot of equipment and she didn't wanna hurt the brunette.

"Yeah, most of them are turned off." Naya told her. "They just haven't removed them yet, because I couldn't wait to see you. And they are moving me out of the ICU anyway. So I yeah it's safe babe."

Heather's smirk grew. "What?" Naya asked confused.

"You just called me babe." Heather said, her smile only growing.

"Yeah I think I did." Naya said laughing. "Wait, I did that before too right?" The brunette asked a little scared she had never done that before.

"Yeah." Heather nodded. "It's just that I missed you saying it."

"Well will you please come lay here with me, _babe_." Naya said. Emphasizing the last word.

"I'd love to." Heather said, as she carefully crawled next to Naya. Even though Naya was laying under the covers and Heather had placed her long legs over it, it felt so good to both of them, to finally be this close to each other again.

Naya turned her head to face the beautiful blonde that was lying next to her. "I missed you." Naya said.

"I missed you too." Heather said, her face lying so close next to Naya's that she couldn't resist placing a tender kiss on the beautiful soft lips in front of her. Which she knew would feel so good on her own. She softly stroked her fingers through Naya's hair as she leaned back, to place her head back on the pillow. Her face never more than a few inches away from Naya's. She could feel the brunette's breath on her face, and it calmed her. Grateful for seeing those brown eyes looking back at her. Heather had never stopped hoping Naya would wake up, but she also knew there had been a chance that it might had never happened again. And seeing her girlfriend here, alive and awake was the best feeling in the world.

"What?" Naya asked a little shy, scared something might be wrong. As Heather kept staring into her eyes.

"You know when you were still in coma, I actually kissed you like the prince did in sleeping beauty." Heather admitted as her cheeks turned all pink. "I know it sounds silly. But I was so desperate and well I would give everything in the world to see those beautiful brown eyes one more time." Heather admitted. "And-" But Heather couldn't finish her sentence anymore, as Naya crushed her lips against Heather's, her tongue begging for entrance, as Heather opened her mouth to let Naya's tongue in. Her hands finding their way to Naya's hair, as they tangled in it, like they had a million times before. A soft moan escaping Heather's throat, as she could feel the soft stroke of Naya's tongue against her own.

"You're such a dork you know." Naya said laughing as she broke contact with Heather's lips. Damn too bad she hadn't been awake to see that; Heather trying to kiss her awake. God could this girl get any more perfect?

Heather's cheeks immediately turned pink again. As a small smile appeared on her face, trying to smile the uncertainly away.

"Well let me tell you a secret. I don't need a prince." Naya said. "I already found my princess." The brunette finished, as she leaned back to close the gap between their lips again.


	38. Chapter 38

_A/N: Since we hit 200 reviews last chapter I decided to give you guys a longer chapter. I'm trying to get the happiness back again. Since after their car crash this fic got pretty intense. So I hope you'll like this chapter! Lemme know!_

* * *

"Dianna!" Vanessa shouted as she saw the blonde girl walking in the hallway of the local hospital.

"V? Good to see you girl!" Dianna said before wrapping the girl in a quick hug. She was a little surprised to see Vanessa in the hallway. But well since the brunette had been at Heather's place earlier it was kind of obvious that she would come to the hospital with the blonde. _'Wait why wasn't Vanessa in Naya's room? Did this mean that Naya couldn't have visitors? Maybe only Heather was allowed in the room…" _Dianna 's mind was going crazy._ "If Vanessa wasn't in Naya's room did that mean that Naya didnt remember what had happened? Oh God. What if she had lost her memory and didn't even know who she was herself. Poor Heather. Poor Nay.'_ Dianna thought as she realized she was still hugging Vanessa.

"Have you seen her? Is she okay?" Dianna asked as she dropped her arms and took a step back to look Vanessa in the eye. "Does she remember anything?" Dianna asked. She asked question after question, not giving Vanessa any time to respond.

"Wow Di, breath." Vanessa told her, her left hand resting on Dianna's left shoulder and her right hand doing the same with Dianna's right shoulder, as she know that would calm the blonde down a little. "I did see her, yeah." The brunette said.

"So how is she?" Dianna asked, becoming a little impatient, and scared. Scared that her best friend might not remembered being her best friend. What if Naya had lost her memory? And why wasn't Vanessa responding? God this was driving her crazy.

"She is okay, I guess." Vanessa said. I mean Naya seemed okay right?

"You guess?!" Dianna asked unbelievable. How could Vanessa not know this?

"Yeah she seemed fine to me." Vanessa told. She didn't want Dianna to freak out. But well she hadn't had much time to talk with Naya, so she wasn't completely sure. "And as far as I know her memory is just fine." The brunette added.

"Thank God." Dianna said relieved.

"Yeah." Vanessa said, standing a little awkward in the hallway, she hoped not too much people would recognize them, that would probably get to like a huge riot or something, with all fans freaking out over who of the cast was in the hospital. But people seemed to be busy with their own business as the people passed the girls left and right.

"Come lets go, I can't wait to see her." Dianna said as she reached out for Vanessa's hand, pulling the brunette towards the elevators in the crowd of people who filled the hallway.

But before the two girls reached the elevators Vanessa suddenly stopped walking, making Dianna turn around to see why they had suddenly stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Dianna asked a little worried. Vanessa might had told her Naya was okay, according to her, but something about Vanessa's nervous behavior made Dianna doubt that everything was going just fine, like the brunette had told.

"Do you- Do you think Heather and Naya are like… together?" Vanessa said, as her cheeks slowly turned pink while she spoke the words.

A relieved sight from Dianna filled the hallway, as she was glad that that had been the reason why Vanessa had stopped her. She had no idea what she should have done if Vanessa had told her that there was something wrong with Naya.

Vanessa looked nervous at Dianna, waiting for the blonde to answer her question. She knew her words had sounded stupid, but she had seen the way Heather and Naya had looked at each other, and well Vanessa also knew it wasn't the way they looked to anybody else.

"Why would you say that?" Dianna asked. Pretending not to know what was going on. But as she spoke the words she already knew she was going to lose this. She didn't want to lie to Vanessa. And even though she thought her friends should be the one telling Vanessa this, she couldn't lie to the girl if she asked. Vanessa was her friend too, and well it seemed pretty obvious that the brunette had an idea of what was going on.

"Well don't tell me that I don't know the difference between reality and television, because I do. But there is just something about the way they looked at each other, and well I was just wondering if you saw it too." The brunette said a little shy. "Because well it could be all in my head and stuff. I think they are really cute together, and I didn't wanna ask them 'cause well imaging how awkward that would be if I turned out being wrong. And Naya just woke up so yeah." Vanessa said, hoping Dianna wouldn't think she had completely lost her mind. "So do you see it too?" Vanessa asked.

"I do." Was all Dianna said.

"So do you think they are together?" Vanessa asks.

"You really have to ask them yourself V. It wouldn't be right if I told you."

"They already told you?" Vanessa asked, her eyes getting bigger. She didn't saw that one coming.

Dianna didn't say anything as she just stared at the floor.

"I'll take that as a yes." Vanessa said.

Dianna nodded, almost unnoticeable, but enough for Vanessa to see. "Come on. They are gonna wonder where we are." Dianna said, before dragging Vanessa into one of the elevators.

* * *

Before Dianna could walk into the hospital room, the room she became pretty familiar with in the past 6 days, Vanessa stopped her while Dianna's hand was already holding the heck.

"What?" Dianna asked surprised and a little irritated. This was the second time the brunette had stopped her and she really wanted to see Naya fully awake again.

"Nothing." Vanessa says, realizing she was pissing Dianna off.

Dianna rolled her eyes at the brunette, only more irritated because the brunette had interrupt her for what nothing? She brought her hand back to the heck again, but before she could push it down so the door would open Vanessa interrupted her again.

"Shouldn't we like knock?" Vanessa asked, deciding to ask her question anyway.

"Why? Wouldn't that be weird?" Dianna asks. "We never knocked before." _Maybe it was not even that weird. _Dianna thought. Her best friend had been in a coma for 6 days, and just bombing in without any warning wasn't really decent to do. Especially since someone else was there inside with her.

"What if they are like making out?" Vanessa whispers, looking around to make sure nobody can hear them.

Dianna giggled. Was Vanessa really worried about that? "Nothing we haven't seen before." Dianna said nonchalant, trying to tease Vanessa a little.

"Yeah but that was like in character. This is their real life, right?" Vanessa asks.

Dianna starts laughing at the girl, God Vanessa was so adorable, trying not to violate Heather and Naya's privacy.

"Are you making fun of me?" Vanessa asks confused, as she looks at Dianna who is still smiling.

"What? No! Of course not V!" Dianna says surprised. Did Vanessa really think that? She was just teasing around. "I'm just teasing you a little." Dianna explained.

A small pout appeared on Vanessa's face. She could play this teasing game too. She knew that pout would drive Dianna crazy. She couldn't stand people pouting.

" God V stop!" Dianna hissed.

Which made Vanessa's pout only grow, knowing she was winning this.

"God, you look so adorable." Dianna said laughing.

"I'm confused." Vanessa says a little lost. "Weren't we just talking about them?" The brunette says, looking at the door. This conversation was getting really difficult to follow. From knocking to making out, to pouting, to being adorable. What was adorable about all this? Only seconds before they had been talking about Heather and Naya and now Dianna was telling Vanessa that she was being adorable. This whole situation became really confused for the brunette girl.

"Never mind." Dianna says, still laughing a little at the confused look on the brunette's face. "Let's go inside." Dianna says before pushing the door handle down.

"You forgot to knock!" Vanessa whispers pretty loud that Dianna was positive Heather and Naya should have been able to hear.

"Right." Dianna says, completely forgetting that this whole conversation had been about knocking on a damn door. And look what she forgot. So before opening the door, she knocked soft, two times before peeking her head in the room, as she walked in, opening the door wider so Vanessa could follow behind her.

Dianna looked over at the bed where she found Heather and Naya both lying in the hospital bed. She glanced at Vanessa who was touching her heart with her hand, knowing she wouldn't have to explain more.

"Di!" Naya's voice filled the room. It was a little raw, like Naya had just been asleep. And while Dianna looked at the Latina's eyes, she saw that that probably had been the case.

"Nay! God it's so good to see you awake again." The blonde said, walking over to the bed to wrap Naya in a hug.

Naya tried to sit up carefully, since Heather had fallen asleep with her head somewhere between Naya's neck and shoulder. She didn't want to wake her girlfriend up.

"Sorry Di, can't sit up. Sleeping beauty decided to fall asleep half on top of me." Naya joked, as her voice sounded really soft, trying not to wake Heather.

Dianna looked over to Heather as she gave Naya a knowing nod, and placed a soft kiss on the Latina's cheek. "No problem. She is probably exhausted." Dianna said, looking back to Heather who looked extremely adorable with that small smile on her face, while she was asleep on Naya's shoulder.

"She hasn't slept a lot since she woke up from her own coma. Too worried about you." Vanessa filled Dianna's sentence. As she walked over to the bed to take place next to Dianna, on one of the other chairs next to Naya's bed.

Naya nodded. "Yeah I kinda figured that out." She said, while stroking her fingers through the long blonde hair of her beautiful girlfriend. Not even caring about the fact that Vanessa and Dianna both could see. For a moment she didn't even realized they hadn't told Vanessa yet. But when she looked up from Heather and her eyes caught Vanessa's who looked at her and Heather with much adoration, she knew the brunette had figured their secret out. First Naya felt a little uncomfortable but she decided it shouldn't matter. Vanessa was one of their closest friends and if anyone deserved to know after taking care of Heather while Naya couldn't, it was Vanessa. So when Vanessa asked her about it, she knew she wouldn't come up with a lie. She would just tell the brunette the truth.

"So the two of you huh?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah." Naya nodded a little shy, still softly stroking Heather's hair with her fingers so she didn't have to look Vanessa in the eyes. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this." Naya said, stealing a glance from Dianna who only smiled and nodded. Confirming that Vanessa was talking about the same thing Naya was.

"You two make a great couple." Was all Vanessa said. She didn't cared that she had found out the way she did. All Vanessa mattered about right now was for Heather and Naya to have each other.

"Yeah we do." Naya said all shy, still not leaving her eyes from Heather.

After a brief 10 seconds full of silence Naya tried to sit up a little straighter without waking Heather who seemed still asleep in the bed. "So you girls tell me, does anyone like know I'm here, like my fans? I was a little scared to check my Twitter to be honest. Scared I would have broken millions of hearts. I couldn't even deal with one." Naya said, as she looked back to Heather, who was still lying in the same adorable position, with her head facing Naya, and a small smile on her face.

"No I don't think anybody knows yet." Dianna said, as she looked at Vanessa. They both had checked their Twitter a few times more than they usually did, and Naya's PR team had looked everywhere and even tweeted a tweet for her, so it wouldn't be so obvious that she was missing.

"Your PR team told that most of the fans think there is a storyline going on with one of the Glee kids in the hospital, so they think it's factionary." Vanessa said.

"Yeah I read lots of tweets from people who think Santana is in the hospital. Lots of people just accepted that, some of them were worried about you but when rumors where coming up, your PR team tweeted something for you. So people wouldn't notice that you were gone." Dianna said.

"What they tweeted something for me?!" Naya said panicking a little. "How did they even know my password?" The brunette asked confused.

Both Dianna and Vanessa shrugged their shoulders.

"Lemme at least see what they tweeted!" Naya said, as it was the most obvious thing in the world. She would serious kick their asses if they had tweeted something about her and Matt. The fans already weren't that happy about it. It? It? There wasn't even an it. Her and Matt weren't together in any way. Naya had only agreed on the Matt thing a long time ago, before things with Heather started to get serious, because they had told her that it would be the perfect cover for her. Since she hadn't been ready for her coming out yet.

"A picture bout Lucy, I thought." Vanessa said, as she started scrolling on her phone trying to find the tweet.

"LUCY! Oh God how is my little baby doing?" Naya asked almost panicking.

"She is doing great honey don't worry. She is having a sleepover with Arthur at my place." Dianna explained as she winked at Naya, letting her know everything was okay.

"Thank God." Naya said relieved. "Thank you for taking care of her Di."

"It was my pleasure." Dianna said. "I was already glad I could do something for you while you were her fighting for your life."

Naya and Dianna exchanged a look. Naya hadn't realized yet it had been that bad, she had been in a coma for 6 days, it was kind of a miracle that she had woken up at all, let alone be able to still memorize so many things.

"Found it!" Vanessa jolted as she showed Naya the picture of Lucy that had been tweeted by the Latina's PR team only 2 days ago.

"Aw she looks really good Di." Naya said, looking over at Dianna, as Dianna smiled at her. "You did a great job taking care of her." The Latina smiled.

"You sure that's the only thing they posted since I was like here?" Naya asked as she handed Vanessa's phone back to the brunette.

"Positive." Vanessa said. "You can check if you like." She offered. As she reached her hand out so Naya could take her phone to look if she wanted to.

"No, no I believe you little Lengie." Naya said. For some reason Naya never spoke the s in Vanessa's last name, while using the nickname for the brunette.

Vanessa smiled at the mention of her nickname. "It's good to have you back Nay." Was all the brunette said as she put her phone back into the pocket of her jeans.

"So tell me, how long did my PR team planned on tweeting for me and pretending that I was like still alive." The Latina joked.

Both Vanessa and Dianna seemed a little shocked by the joke, they didn't thought it was that funny.

"Aw please guys I was just joking, I didn't meant to be mean or anything. I know you guys were going through a hard time, I'm sorry." Naya apologized as she realized her joke was probably not so funny for her friends, who had been all worried sick about her.

"It's okay." Dianna said soft. She knew that joking around was Naya's way of dealing with this whole situation.

"But serious where they planning on ever telling them? I mean they couldn't have kept it a secret for like forever right?" Naya asked.

"I think they were planning on like telling it after 10 days or something, they were still trying to find a way of how to get this out." Vanessa told.

"Hm yeah I see." Naya said. She wasn't too happy about it. Wasn't her PR team meant for stuff like this, to get things like this out? But in some way she was also grateful for them not to bring it out immediately, this way there was a lot less explaining, and a lot less people freaking out over all this. Now she could like just tell that she had taken a break for a family trip or something.

All three girls where silent for a moment, not really knowing what else to say. They just enjoyed each other's company. As Dianna broke the silence. "Shouldn't we like wake up sleeping beauty?" The blonde asked, as she looked at Heather. Vanessa and her had been in the room for a small 20 minutes now and it was getting pretty late, and Dianna knew visiting hours had been over a long time ago.

"She is probably waiting for me to kiss her awake." Naya joked. And as Naya said those words, the room was filled with giggles coming from Heather. Naya could feel the blonde's body shake against her own, as she could feel every single giggle coming from the blonde.

Dianna and Vanessa looked confused at each other, completely lost about what was happening in front of them.

"Heather? Heather?!" Naya asked, as she was poking in Heather's side with her finger.

"WHAAA! Stop please! I beg you!" Heather jumped up as she tried to maintain her laughter.

"You little badass." Naya joked, as she looked at her girlfriend who was trying to sit up straight again. "How long have you been awake?" Naya asked, still laughing a little.

"Kind of since you first said sleeping beauty." Heather admitted as her cheeks turned all red.

Vanessa and Dianna looked from each other to the two girls in front of them as they looked back at each other, still not completely understanding what was going on. Why hadn't Heather just said she was awake?

"Why wouldn't you just say you were awake?" Naya asked, like if she could read Vanessa and Dianna's mind.

"Well uhm." Heather said becoming all nervous. "I was kind of waiting for you to kiss me awake after you said sleeping beauty the first time." The blonde admitted, her cheeks turning even more red than they had before. "You know how much I like Disney."

"You sure do." Naya said, still laughing a little. God, could her girlfriend get any more adorable?

And if like Heather could read her mind she started pouting, and Naya knew she sure could get more adorable. God that pout, it surprised Naya it hadn't won an Oscar yet. "What?" Naya asked, smiling a little at the adorable pout on Heather's face.

"I'm not getting that kiss?" Heather asked, exaggerating her pouting.

Naya's eyes flew from Vanessa, to Dianna. The girls were both still in the room. Should she? But as she saw the look on both Vanessa and Dianna's face she knew they were okay with it.

"Come here you pretty blonde thing." Naya said, as she pulled Heather a little closer placing a soft tender kiss on her girlfriends lips.


	39. Chapter 39

_ A/N: First of all, I'd like to say that I'm really sorry. I know lots of you have been waiting for this chapter since like forever. I've had some people that got really angry and scared I wouldn't continue with this fic. Well just so you all know, I will. I already have an idea how I would like this fic to end, don't freak out, it's not gonna be soon, but even if it will I will write a decent end, I will not just stop in the middle of a cliffhanger or something. This fic will have a decent end._

_The reason why I haven't been able to update in a while is because I've dealth with some really serious mental health issues.. I know I made you guys wait for way longer than I should, and I can't promise you it will get better, since well things haven't really changed since, but I promise you guys that I will keep writing, and I hope that you all keep reading even though sometimes the time between two uploads can be longer than I intended it to be. _

_Well since you guys had to wait forever for this, I wanted this chapter to be worth the wait, so I put a small M rated surprise in it. I had a really hard time writing it, and I know I'm not as good as other writers are, but I tried, and that's what counts right? Just so you know this chapter hasn't been looked over by a Beya and English isn't my first language so all the mistakes are mine. _

_ I hope you all will enjoy the next chapter of Hey ya, I love you. And please let me know what you think about it! I love reading your reviews. It really motivates me to keep writing._

* * *

"I swear that man is going to be my dead." Naya complained as she walked into the door of her hospital room after her physical therapy. They had moved her out of the ICU into another room, since she was no longer in a critical condition. Naya insisted on going home, but the hospital still wanted to keep an eye on her for another 2 days, to see if there were any complications coming up they might had missed before.

"Oh, hey there beautiful." Heather who was sitting in one of the hospital chairs said as she looked up from her magazine, and gave Naya, who was walking over to the blonde a quick mouse peck on the lips. "Oh come one, it couldn't be that bad. Richard looks really nice."

"What?! Are you kidding me? The man is a bully." Naya said dead serious. "He made me sweat like a cow. Look at me all sweaty and sticky." The Latina said, as she pulled on her shirt that stuck to her body because of the sweat. "I've pain in places I didn't even knew I had." Naya complained as she dropped her exhausted body on the bed.

"You'll survive." Heather said with a giggle, God Naya could be so over dramatic. She put her magazine down and walked over to the bed as she lay down next to Naya. "And even though you look like a sweaty cow you still look sexy as hell." The blonde whispered in Naya's ear.

Naya could feel Heather's breath tickling on her ear. A smile appeared on her face. How did she ever got this lucky? The girl she loved, loved her back, even when she smelled like a sweaty cow. What else did she need?

Heather moved her body a little closer towards the sweaty Latina. She loved being close with Naya like this. She placed her head on the brunette's shoulder, and wrapped her arms around Naya's waist.

"Heather I'm all sweaty, you'll get my dirty smell on you." Naya said serious.

"Oh how I love your dirty smell." Heather giggled .

They lay there, close to each other in silence for a bit. Naya playing with Heather's fingers, as both of them just enjoyed each other's company.

"Did my mom go home?" The Latina suddenly asked, as she kept playing with Heather's right hand.

"Uhuh." Heather nodded. "She went to take a shower and get some sleep. She said she would be back around 5, to help you back your bags and go home."

"I can't wait to go home. I've been here way too long." Naya said.

"You were here for what, 8 days?" Heather said, as a small laugh escaped her throat. Yep Naya definitely was one of the biggest drama queens she knew.

"Yeah well 8 days too long." Naya said.

"True." Heather said, as sadness returned in her voice.

Naya could see the laugh drop from Heather's face. Was she still blaming herself for all this? "Hey." Naya said all sweet, as she looked Heather in those endless blue eyes and placed a kiss on Heather's lips. "I'm fine, going home this afternoon, no need to be sad anymore. Everything is going to be fine. We-." Naya said as she stopped midsentence to point between the two of them. "Are going to be fine."

"I know." Heather nodded, still sounding a little sad. "I love you Nay" Heather said, as she hugged Naya a little tighter, a tear escaping the corner of her eye.

"I love you too." Naya said, as she leaned forward and locked her lips with Heather's soft lips.

That's how they lay on the bed for a while, just hugging and kissing like nothing else mattered. And maybe it didn't. Maybe nothing really matters, as long as you're with the one person you love more than anything or anyone in this world. Maybe even your hardest problems seem to soften a little bit when you know you won't have to face them alone anymore.

"I still have to shower." Naya said suddenly. "And since you've been all over my sweaty body for the past 10 minutes, now we both have to shower." Naya giggled trying to sound really serious.

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot you had like a really intense workout and you probably want to shower." Heather says. "Do you want me to call the nurse?"

"No, you don't have to call her." Naya said.

"But baby, isn't it dangerous for you to shower alone?" Heather said, still a little worried Naya might collapse or anything.

"I showered alone before." Naya teased.

"I know, but you know after you accident. I just don't want anything to happen to you." The blonde admitted.

"Heath, I'm fine. And besides, I won't shower alone."

"So you do want me to call the nurse?" Heather asked a little confused.

"No, I don't wanna shower with the nurse, I'd rather pick someone else." The brunette said with a wink.

Heather finally understood where this was going to. "Oh did you have someone special in mind?" Heather asked teasing along.

"Well there is this girl…" Naya started.

"Go on." Heather encouraged with a smirk on her face.

"She is blonde, pretty tall for a girl, great abs since she is a wonderful dancer, blue eyes, crazily hot and every time I see her she takes my breath away by just staring at her."

"She sounds pretty awesome." Heather smiled.

"Yeah she is." Naya said as she leaned in to place a quick peck on Heather's lips. "And you know what's the best part about her?" Naya asked.

"No?" Heather asked as the smile on her lips grew.

"That she is all mine."

"Proudly so." Heather said smiling, quoting one of Brittany's Brittana lines, as she leaned in and kissed her beautiful girlfriend again. She felt every inch of skin, from her toes to her fingers to the top of her head flare up with electricity. Heather pressed into the kiss, slowly raising her hand and placing it on Naya's back as she felt Naya's tongue running over her lower lip. She granted entrance and felt a tingle all the way down her back to her center. Their lips danced for a few moments together, as Naya broke the kiss and got up from the bed. She walked over to the other side of the bed. Heather watching every step Naya took with a small grin on her face. She couldn't help but notice how sexy Naya looked in her tight gym outfit.

"Come." Naya spoke soft, as she reached her hand out towards Heather. Her hand that had been on lots of equipment only 2 days ago, the last things had been removed yesterday.

Heather took Naya's hand, as she let the Latina help her to get up from the bed. She kept standing next to the bed as she watched Naya walk towards the small bathroom in the hospital room. The hospital room.. Of course. How could she forgot? They were still in the hospital, in a room, with windows, were people, mostly nurses could see them! Only moments ago they had been fully making out on the bed. What if someone had seen?

Heather looked out of the window, panicking a little, as she noticed that the vanes were almost closed. Thank God. But still, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Babe are you coming?" Naya asked, standing behind the bathroom door only showing her head.

Heather noticed the bare shoulders, and realized Naya was already naked. A feeling of panic took over her body. Yes, she had seen Naya naked before, but this felt wrong. They were in a hospital room, they couldn't just go take a shower together like they were home. Could they?

"What's wrong?" Naya asks as she notices the scary look on Heather's face.

"Don't you think this is like wrong?" The blonde asks.

"What do you mean, me getting naked with my girlfriend? I don't think that's wrong." Naya said, teasing a little. "Straight people do it all the time."

"No, no, it's not that. But right here? In the hospital?" Heather asked a little insecure.

"We don't need to do anything if you don't like. I just want to shower." The brunette says. "With you." She added, as she looked at Heather, all adorable with that scared look on her face. Naya smiled. She closed the door behind her, leaving a small crack, waiting for Heather to follow her inside.

A few seconds later Heather could hear the water running. Naya was already in the shower which left her standing in the middle of the room like a fool not knowing what to do. Naya was still a little weak, she had only woken up from a 6 day long coma 2 days ago. The idea of her in a shower alone, where she could slip made Heather anxious. But to go in there and shower with her, taking the risk a nurse, or worse, someone they knew would walk in was maybe just as scary for the blonde.

She looked from the door that lead to the hallway to the door that lead to the bathroom. Doubting what to do. She took a step towards the bathroom, the fear of Naya not being able to stand on her legs for that long and slipping in the shower, won over Heather's angst of being caught showering together by a nurse.

"Naya wait!" She yelled as she stepped into the bathroom, which was already beginning to steam up.

"Just get in here with me," Naya said, as she poked her head out of the shower. She was staring at Heather, almost daring the blonde to get in with her.

Heather looked around the small bathroom, she turned around, locked the door and started to undress herself. She quickly unsnapped her bra and slid her underwear down, and only seconds later she snaked into the shower stall where Naya was waiting for her.

"Finally, took you long enough." Naya teased, as she saw Heather sneaking in the stall with her. The stall was a little bigger than an average stall, maybe because people with wheelchairs, and people who weren't able to shower on their own, should have the opportunity to shower in the hospital too.

Heather smiled a little nervous. Naya was facing her, her head underneath the shower spray, as she washed out the suds of her shampoo. Her eyes were closed again. Which made Heather relax a little, as she got accustomed by the idea that she was naked. She walked the last step over to Naya who still had her eyes closed as she was washing the last suds out of her hair, as Heather placed her lips on the Latina's.

"Hmm." Naya hummed in the kiss, as she peeked through her eyes, to close them again only seconds later. The water kept running, but that didn't bothered them. Nothing really mattered anymore in that moment. Nothing but them.

Heather wrapped her arms around Naya's waist, pulling the brunette a little closer to her, as their naked bodies fitted perfectly together. Heather's hands were traveling down a little lower, until they rested on Naya's ass, giving it a soft pinch. Naya jumped up a little, by the sudden pleasure she felt building up in her body.

"You look so beautiful." The brunette whispered in Heather's ear, before placing a soft tender kiss on Heather's earlobe. Kissing her way down along Heather's neck, to the point where her neck and shoulder meet. Licking some of the wet water drops from the blonde's body.

Naya's fingers travelled down from the blonde's neck to her wet body, ghosting over sensitive nipples. She pinched one of them carefully between her index finger and thumb, making a soft moan escape from Heather's throat. Naya carefully pushed Heather's back against the cold tiles on the wall. "I won't hurt you, I promise." She whispered.

"It's not me I'm worried about." Heather said, her breath a little heavier than usual. As she attacked Naya's lips with her own. The kiss was gentle at first. But got more passionate as the seconds went by. Naya crushed her lips harder against Heather's as the kiss became all tongue and teeth.

Heather could feel the water coming from the shower dripping down on her face. It was like they were kissing in the rain. Only this rain was warm, and both of them were completely naked.

The more their lips brushed against each other, the more pressure both girls started to feel in their center.

"God Nay.. feels.. so good." Heather says between heavy breaths as Naya's hand cupped one of the blonde's breast in her hand. She started to kiss her way around the other breast, sucking it's nipple without a warning.

A moan escaped Heather's throat. "Yes. Oh God please." The blonde begged, asking for more.

Naya lifted her head back up, to link her lips with the blonde's again, as her hand worked its way lower on the blonde's wet body. Heather's body tensed under the warm touch. The blonde ran her fingers through Naya's wet hair, pulling her deeper into their wet sloppy kiss, as Heather's legs pressed against Naya's center.

Naya's hand slipped down to caress along Heather's center. The wetness she felt there was different than the water that was dripping down their bodies, since the shower was still running. Heather almost jumped at the touch, pressing her hips up in Naya's hand. Naya stroked her fingers up and down Heather's center for a few times, just to feel how sensitive the flesh underneath her fingers felt. She watched Heather's face lit up, as she kept stroking the most sensitive spot of Heather's body. She enjoyed the way Heather's body reacted under her touch, that kept getting more intense by every stroke. She couldn't withhold her smirk anymore, as she pushed in a little farther into Heather's folds, making Heather shiver.

She circled around Heather's entrance with two fingers for a moment before taking Heather's ear between her teeth. "What do you want me to do Heath?" Naya asked teasingly as she cupped Heather's breast in her free hand.

Heather gasped, getting no words out of her mouth, as she grabbed Naya's hand and directed the two fingers inside her. Naya started to work her fingers in and out the blonde, as she could feel Heather rock against her hand.

"Oh God." The blonde moaned out.

"You can call me Naya babe." The brunette teased as she winked at Heather. She pulled her fingers out to stroke up and down Heather's center again.

"Oh shut up Nay, just fuck me." Heather breathed out. Not having any time to joke.

Naya teased Heather a little longer, as she kept stroking her fingers that were already covered in Heather's juice up and down the blonde's center, before thrusting her fingers back inside again, suppressing a moan as her mouth grew sloppy on Heather's neck.

Heather bucked into Naya's hand, desperately begging for more friction, as Naya squeezed the blonde's breast with her right hand. She pulled her fingers almost completely out, to thrust them back inside again. Deeper this time, feeling Heather's breath getting heavier against her skin.

She curled her fingers inside the blonde. By the way Heather's breath was getting heavier and the way she was reacting under her touch, Naya could tell the blonde was already so close to her climax. The blonde started to buck her hips up against Naya's hand, needing that last friction that would send her over the edge. Naya pressed her thumb against the blonde's clit. Which was enough to make Heather fly into her orgasm.

Naya held Heather tight as she noticed the blonde had a hard time to keep standing on her legs. She held the blonde, helping her to come down from her high, scared she might slip in the smooth shower.

"That was…" Heather breathed out, still having a hard time to find her normal pace of breathing again.

"I know." Naya said, as she kissed Heather on the lips, pulling her fingers, who had been inside of Heather the entire time, out. Heather gave one more after shock after Naya pulled her fingers out, but thank God the wall was there supporting Heather to stay up.

"You want me to do that to you too?" Heather asked, once she had completely recovered from her high.

"Yeah I do." Naya said. "But not now." She placed a quick peck on Heather's lips. "We should probably get out before the nurse will come in with their spare key, wondering if I drowned in the shower." Naya joked.

"Oh God." Heather said shocked. "I completely forgot we're still in the hospital."

Naya smirked. "Yeah I could tell." She saw Heather's cheeks turning red, and decided to talk about something else, to distract Heather. "Come here, let me help to wash your hair." She said, as she rubbed the shampoo in Heather's blonde hear, massaging the blonde's head with her fingers.

Heather enjoyed Naya's touch until a little bit of the shampoo came in her left eye. "Nay! Nay! It's in my eye!" The blonde yelled, as she kept her left eye closed since the shampoo stung in her eye.

"Oh Heather I'm so sorry!" Naya said feeling guilty as hell. She quickly grabbed the showerhead to wash the suds out of Heather's hair, and carefully out of the blonde's eye.

A few minutes later, both girls got out of the shower stall. They had no idea how long they had been in there. Maybe for 10 minutes, maybe for over an hour, they had no idea. Time ran by fast when you were having fun.

Heather grabbed a towel from the cabinet under the crane. As she wrapped it around her own body first. She tried to grab Naya in the towel with her, but the hospital towel was really small, not made to fit around two persons. So Naya grabbed her own towel from the cabinet, as she looked at Heather, smirking as she thought about what she had just done to the blonde, and how she had made the blonde scream her name only minutes ago.

"Crap." Naya looked around the small bathroom as she noticed Heather had started to put her clothes back on again. "I forgot to bring mine in." She said as she looked towards the dirty gym clothes that were lying in the corner of the bathroom. No way she was putting back on those dirty clothes. Even with perfume there was no way she could make the smell disappear. "Could you grab mine? I think they are in the small closet next to the chair." Naya said, as she looked at Heather.

"Yeah, sure babe." Heather said, as she was putting on her left sock. She pecked Naya's lips one last time, as she turned around to unlock the door. "Be right back." She smiled towards Naya, as she opened the door. She took a step in the room, as she stopped abruptly and stayed frozen in her spot.

"What? What's wrong Heath?" Naya asked surprised as she poked her head around the bathroom door. She froze as she saw who was sitting in the middle of the room. Right there, in the chair next to the bed was her mom waiting for her.


	40. Chapter 40

_A/N: I know it took me forever to upload and I'm really sorry about that. I could tell you all why I haven't updated and why I even thought about quitting this story for a while. But I know that all of you'd rather read the new chapter than my personal problems, so here it is, the next chapter of 'Hey ya, I love you'. I hope you will enjoy it! (: _

_Please let me know what you think about it, I love feedback!_

* * *

"Mrs. Rivera." Heather said surprised. Her voiced sounded forced happily.

"Heather?" Mrs. Rivera said a little taken aback. "What are you doing here?"

Heather's eyes wandered from Mrs. Rivera back to Naya, who still seemed to be frozen in her spot at the door. Oh God, how were they going to fix this? "I uhm.. I'm."

"Heather could you please bring my clothes in here?" Naya's voice sounded from the bathroom. A chill went over Heather's back as not one single emotion was showing in the Latina's voice.

"I- Yeah sure." The blonde said, as she walked farther into the room to grab Naya's clothes from the small cabinet. Damn, why did the cabinet had to be right next to the chair Naya's mom was sitting in? Could this get any more awkward? As soon as Heather had the clothes Naya had been asking for she walked back towards the bathroom, trying to ignore the way Mrs. Rivera kept looking between her and her daughter, who was still standing naked behind the bathroom door.

"Thanks." The brunette whispered as she took her clothes from Heather. A little blush appearing on her cheeks as she bit her lip, unsure of what to do, unsure of what to say. She was trying to hide the fact that she was about to cry. This definitely wasn't how she wanted her mom to find out about her and Heather. Why hadn't they been more careful? Why did something that felt so right 10 minutes ago, feel so wrong right now?

"I uhm- I think I should go." Heather said soft as she broke the silence. Her voice sounded so fragile and small, like she knew she had done something wrong.

Naya looked up from the floor. She didn't want Heather to leave, but she knew Heather only said it so that she could talk to her mom. She knew that she only had to ask Heather to stay and the blonde would. But all the courage, all her emotions, everything seemed to be flooding out her body, so she just nodded as she bit her lip one more time.

"Call me when you get home okay?" The blonde asked. She wanted to give Naya a little peck on her forehead, but when she remembered Naya was still naked behind that door and Mrs. Rivera was only 5 feet away, still staring at them, she hold herself from kissing the Latina.

Naya nodded. "I will."

"Bye." Heather said with a sad smile. As she turned around to say her goodbye to Mrs. Rivera. She grabbed her purse from the table on the other side of the room and left through the door.

Naya's gaze following Heather until she was completely out of sight. She was scared for what her mother might say about what had just happened in front of her, but her mother didn't say a word. It was silent in the room for a good 30 seconfs when Naya's mom spoke. "Get yourself dressed Naya." Her mother's voice sounded serious, as she got up from the chair to start packing Naya's clothes.

Naya nodded as she closed the bathroom door behind her. It was made pretty clear that her mom wasn't gonna talk about this. Was she really going to pretend like none of this ever happened? Part of Naya hoped she would, while another part of her knew she had to tell her mother about her relationship with Heather sooner or later. But later seemed better for now.

* * *

The car ride to Naya's house was silent.

It started eating the younger Rivera, why hadn't her mom asked anything about it? Why was she pretending that nothing had happened? But most of all why hadn't she told her mom anything about it yet? It couldn't be that hard right? What was she so scared of? Her mom was okay with her playing a lesbian character, she'd probably be okay with her daughter being a lesbian too, right? I mean she accepted gay people, look at uncle Gerald, he was gay too and her mother still loved him, right? But Naya knew like no one else that it was a million times different when your own daughter turned out to be a lesbian.

She looked at the phone in her lap, as she noticed she had a new text message.

_Incoming Heather Morris: You talked to her already? –xo H_

_Not yet, she is acting like nothing happened. – N_

_Incoming Heather Morris: Aw that suck baby.. But yea we both know something definitely happened in there. ;-)_

_You're not helping!_

_Incoming Heather Morris: Aw I'm sorry honey, just talk to her. You'll have to eventually. You know she is gonna love you no matter what._

_Then why hasn't she said anything yet?_

_Incoming Heather Morris: Maybe she is scared, like you._

'Yeah maybe.' Naya thought, as she dropped her phone back in her lap.

"Who are you texting?" Mrs. Rivera spoke suddenly, as she looked up from the road to look at her daughter in the passenger seat.

"Kevin." The Latina lied. Why was she lying to her mother she was only making this more complicated for herself. "It's Heather actually." She admitted, she hated lying to her mother.

"O." Her mom said, as she drove up Naya's driveway.

Both woman got out of the car, as they walked to the house. "You want a cup of tea?" Mrs. Rivera asks as she puts one of Naya's bags down.

"I can make my own tea mom, it's my house." The younger Rivera said.

"I know, I just like to take care of you." Her mom says as she walks over to the kitchen. "You've been in the hospital for quite a while, you should take some rest."

"I rested all day already." The Latina complained. She had been lying down for 6 days already and she knew she had to lay down eventually, because she had been a little tired but she didn't wanna got o bed right away.

"All day huh?" Her mother asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" It came out bitchier than Naya intended it to be. She knew her mom wouldn't approach her talking like that. But her mother didn't make a comment about her language, she just took a deep breath and sighted. "Nothing. Vanilla or Strawberry?" She asked, pointing at the tea.

"Strawberry." Naya said as she took place on one of the barstools by the counter while her mother made a cup of tea for both of them.

"It's so good to be home again." Naya said, as she looked around her own kitchen.

"Yeah I bet it is." Mrs. Rivera said as she placed a cup of tea in front of Naya and took place on the other barstool. "So uhm since you're home there is no reason for me to stay anymore. Right?" Her mother asked a little insecure. She didn't liked leaving Naya behind, but she had a job back home and she had been in LA for the past 6 days already, she knew how longer she would wait how harder it would be to leave.

"Mom don't be ridiculous, of course you can stay. There are plenty of guestrooms in here." Naya said as she sipped her tea. "Oh bloody hell that's hot!" The brunette cursed, as she burned her tongue on the hot tea. Her mother sent her a dead glance, Naya knew better than to curse like that.

"Yea I know honey. And as much as I'd love to stay here with you, I still got a job. I can't just stay away. I already used all my free days this year." Mrs. Rivera said, her voice sounded a little sad. She really wanted to take care of her daughter, but her boss had called this morning, saying they needed her back.

"Ow yea, I see." The brunette said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Why don't you ask Heather or Dianna to come over?" Her mom asked. "I'm sure Heather would love to take care of you. She already helped you shower today right?" And by the look on her face Naya knew this was it. This was _the_ moment. It was now or never.

"Yea about that.." God, where was she supposed to start? She looked down to her feet, scared to look her mom in the eye.

"What's wrong honey?" Yolanda asked in her sweet motherly voice, as she rubbed Naya's back seeing that whatever it was that Naya was about to tell, it was bothering her daughter a lot.

"Heather and I, we are. I am.. I- I'm gay." The Latina whispered, barely loud enough for her mother to hear. She looked down, scared to look her mom in the eye, scared for what she was about to say. But whatever she had expected her mother to say it definitely wasn't what she really said.

"I know baby." Her mother said, as she continued to rub Naya's back.

Naya looked up in surprise. "You knew?" She asked almost unbelievable

Mrs. Rivera nodded. "I'm not blind honey. I saw the way you look at her, and the way both of you came out of that shower with that shocked guilty look on your face, I'm not stupid you know."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Naya asked her voice sounded still really small, like if she was about to break any second.

"Because it wasn't my secret to tell baby. I shouldn't be the one telling you. And I figured whenever you were ready, you'd tell me."

"So you're not mad? Or disappointed?" The younger Rivera asked as she looked up from the floor.

"No honey, of course not." Naya let out a breath she didn't knew she had been holding in.

A smile appeared on Naya's face. She was really glad her mom still looked the same at her as she had done a minute ago. She was sad her dad wasn't here with them. He had left yesterday morning for work business. Now that she had told her mom Naya wanted to tell him too, but she didn't want to do it over phone, so she just sighted. "Do you think daddy will be okay with it."

"I don't know baby, you have to ask him yourself. But I know that your father loves you very, very much. And he just wants whatever makes his little girl happy." Her mother said in a sweet gentle voice.

"She makes me very happy."

"Well, than that's all that matters right?"

"Yeah. It's the only thing that matters." Naya nods.

"Thank you for telling me sweetie." Mrs. Rivera said as she grabbed her daughter in a hug. "I'm really proud of you Nay. I know it took a lot of courage to tell. And I want you to know that I will support you no matter what, and I'm sure the rest of our family will too. And I want you to know that you and your girlfriend are always welcome in my house."

A tear rolled down Naya's cheek. "I'm really glad you aren't mad at me." The Latina said smiling between her tears.

"I could never get mad on you for loving someone like Heather. She's a great girl, and you know both your father and I love her like she is one of our own. But just so you know, that we support you doesn't mean everyone will. There will be people out there that will think it's wrong or anything like that. Not everyone is going to be positive about this."

"I know." The Latina nodded, as tears started to form in her eyes again. "I just wanted your support, you're so important to me."

"I'll always support you my dear. I just want you to be happy and if she makes you happy, than I'm happy too."

"So, you still love me?"

"Honey you could grow a second head and I'd still love you." Mrs. Rivera jokes.

A laugh escapes Naya's throat, as a big weight falls from her shoulders. "I love you mom." Naya says as she quickly plants a kiss on her mom's cheek.

"I love you too baby. I love you too."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me like forever to update. I was in the hospital for a while, and I could tell you a million other excuses on while I didn't update but well it won't get us anywhere, so I'm really sorry and I promise that it won't happen again. Because this will be the last chapter of 'Hey ya, I love you' for now. I've kinda lost inspiration for this fic, and with Heather expecting her first child, I want to stop writing in respect for her. This was just a fictional story, and well it has been fun so far. But I've new ideas for other (Brittana) fics. And I think it's best to just let it end here. **

**I would like to thank everyone who read my story. I'd also like to thank every single one of you who reviewed, or favorited or followed my story. I want you to know that all of you put a smile on my face, by showing me that you supported me through my writing. I really hope you would all want to review for me one more time, cause I'd really like to hear your reviews on the end of this story.**

**I hope you had a great time reading this, and I hope to see all of you back when I will write new fan fictions.**

**For now I hope that you will enjoy the last chapter of _'Hey ya, I love you.' _And again, thanks to all of you. You guys truly are the best!**

**With love,**

**Gleesavedme **

* * *

"Yea, I'm fine. You really need to stop calling every 15 minutes Heather. It's not like that freak from around the corner will walk in and kidnap me." Naya joked, as she walked into her living room and sat down on the couch.

"_Oh my God, you think he'd do that?"_ Heather's voice sounds from the other side of the phone.

"Heather!" Naya laughs out.

"_Sorry, I just want to make sure you're okay while I'm away." _

"You're like what, two blocks away?"

"_Yea but still, I promised your mom I'd take care of you. I take my job serious."_

"I know baby. Are you almost done? Did you find everything on the list?"

"_Yea, I got everything you wanted except for the Excalimore soup?" _The blonde sounds a little unsure when she tries to announce what Naya wrote down on the little note she gave the blonde before she sent her away to get the groceries on the list. _"I'm heading back to your house right now."_

Naya giggles, Heather hearing it on her side of the phone. "_What?"_ Heather's asks. But while she asks, she already realizes what is going on. _"Wait, No you didn't. Oh I can't believe this! I- oh. That soup, it doesn't exist right?" _Heather asks, the last sentence a little insecure because she doesn't wanna offend her girlfriend if it turns out the soup does exist.

"Right." Naya says the smile on her face growing. She can't get over the fact how cute Heather sounded when she asked her if the soup didn't exist.

"_You're such a tease Rivera! I looked everywhere for it! I even asked like ten different people if they could tell me where to find it."_

"You're the cutest. I love you." Naya says.

"_I love you too."_

"I love you three." Naya says smiling. "I love you _four-_ever." The girl quickly adds. Her cheeks turning pink as she realized how childish and sappy that sounded.

"_Are you getting all sassy on me Rivera?"_ Heather's says teasingly.

"No." A short pause falls. "Okay well maybe a little tiny bit." Naya says as a big smile is showing on her face. She can't help it, she just gets this tingling feeling every time she thinks about Heather. "Don't tell anyone, it will ruin my badass reputation."

"_I'm sorry to break it to you baby, but you're not badass, neither do you have a badass reputation." _

"Ouch. Words hurt you know." Naya says as she fakes to sound offended.

Heather laughs really loud in the phone. _"You're so cute when you pretend to sound offended."_

"I'm not pretending." Naya pouts into the phone.

"_Don't go all pouty on me Nay."_ Heather says. _"I can hear you pout all the way from the door."_ And as Heather speaks those words Naya hears Heather's key in her front door. Naya looks up to see Heather entering the room with a big bag of groceries in her arms. Naya's pouty face just sticks above the backrest of the couch.

"It's not working babe." Heather smiles, as she places a kiss on Naya's lips just before putting the grocery bag down on the table.

"You helping me to put these away, or are you just gonna lie on the couch like that?"

"Hey, I'm still the patient here. I need to rest and stuff." Naya says, as she fakes a cough. "See?"

"Oh really? 'Cause well last night you definitely didn't need your rest. And the other day in the hospital, when we took a shower together, what about that? Didn't seem like you needed any rest there." Heather says with a wink. She knows Naya is just making up an excuse so she doesn't have to help putting the groceries away. But honestly, the brunette had been home for a week now, and she even started working again tomorrow, there was no need to still act like Naya was a patient.

"Fine." Naya sighted as she got up from the couch and followed Heather into the kitchen.

They had been putting the groceries away in a comfortable silence for a while, when Naya broke the silence. "I can be a badass if I want to."

"Sure you can." Heather says, not believing a word of what Naya was saying. As she put the groceries she had been holding in her hand on the counter.

"You want me to show you?" Naya dares, as she raises her left eyebrow.

"And how would you do that? Rob a bank? Steal the dog from your neighbor, maybe?"

"How about I'll bring you upstairs and show you what a badass I can be in the bedroom." The brunette says with a smirk.

"Oh Miss Rivera are you suggesting what I think you're trying to suggest."

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I was talking about sex." Naya states.

"Oh how romantic of you to break it like that."

"Hey no one told you badass would be romantic." Naya winks.

Heather rolls her eyes, but then laughs. "Alright, show me."

* * *

Naya woke up naked in her bed a few hours later. She realized she must have fallen asleep in the blonde's arms. A chill went over her naked body, as she pushed her body a little closer into the beautiful blonde next to her. She looked at the beautiful blonde next to her, and stroke a hair strand out of Heather's face. Heather looked so peaceful while asleep.

Naya had been staring at Heather who was still fully asleep for a while now. She wasn't sure how long exactly. A five minutes, twenty, it could be even longer. She had just lost track of time while appreciating the beautiful blonde girl in front of her.

The brunette tried her hardest not to wake Heather and to just enjoy watch her sleep for a little longer. But after a few more minutes the brunette could no longer resist herself anymore and placed a soft kiss on Heather's pink lips.

A soft moan escaped Heather's mouth. The bright light that was coming through the curtains brought cute little wrinkles under Heather's eyes, as her eyes were trying to get used to the light. Naya couldn't resist but place another kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Hey-ya, I love you." The blonde spoke sleepy after Naya's soft lips had left hers.

The smile on Naya's face grew. "I love you too Hemo." The brunette said, as she placed one more kiss on Heather's soft lips.

After they pulled back, both of them were just lying there on the bed, facing each other. After a long comfortable silence, Naya noticed the little grin appearing on Heather's face. "What?" The Latina asked, a smile growing on her face also.

"Nothing." Heather said. "I'm just really happy we told everyone about us. You know the people on set, our family and stuff."

"Yea me too." Naya said, pulling Heather a little closer towards her own body, she was getting cold. "I'm really glad they all reacted okay."

"Yea, me too."

There was another comfortable silence for a while, and Naya was positive Heather had fallen back asleep, but Heather proved her wrong soon enough, when she started speaking again. "Do you remember that one night in Dublin after we kissed on stage?"

Naya nodded sleepy. "Of course I do. What about it?"

"Well we shared a hotel room, as usual and we shared that one bed, even though there were two beds in there." Naya nodded, encouraging Heather to continue speaking. "We made the other bed look a little messy so it would look like someone had slept in it, so the next morning people wouldn't assumed we slept together."

"Yeah I remember that." Naya said, she still didn't saw what Heather was trying to say.

"You were asleep and well I think you assumed I was too, since well I noticed how you always stayed awake until I fell asleep." Naya blushed. That was true, she always stayed up until Heather would fall asleep. Just to watch the blonde sleep for a while, just to make sure she was safe.

"We I uhmm, I was stroking my fingers through your hair that one night, because well you looked so peaceful when you were asleep. And…" A small blush appeared on Heather's cheeks. "Do you know you talk in your sleep?" Heahter asked, the shyness seemed all disappeared as she asked the question like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I do not talk in my sleep." Naya said.

"Yes you do!" Heather said in defense.

"No way." Naya said, but then she realized she wouldn't know because well obviously she was asleep, so she couldn't hear herself talking. It was kind of embarrassing. What if she had said something stupid? "So what did I say?" Naya asked a little embarrassed.

"You said that you loved me." Heather said a little shy.

"No way you're making this up." Naya said, not believing Heather. She joked a lot, she probably was joking right now too. Especially since she still had to get Naya back for the soup thing.

"I swear I don't."

"So why did you never told me about this before?" Naya asked.

"Because- Because..." Heather started, her cheeks turning all red again. "Then I would have to tell you that I said that I love you too. And that I have for a long time." Heather looked up to find Naya looking at her with pure adoration in her eyes. "And that I probably always will."

"I love you so much Heather." Naya said after she heard those words.

"I love you t-" The blonde didn't get any further, as she got cut off by the brunette who crushed their lips together. And in that moment nothing else in the world matter, because they both knew that this was where they would belong for the rest of their lives.

* * *

_The End._


End file.
